The Mysterious Girl
by AliceHasegawa
Summary: Whilst on a mission, Kakashi encounters a young girl, who can take out a group of bandits with little effort. He finds out that she is homeless and takes her back to Konoha and trains her. 2-3 years later they become team 7... full summary inside OCs.
1. Chapter 1 Yuki's Exile

**Summary- **

**Whilst on a mission, Kakashi encounters a young girl, who can take out a group of bandits with little effort. He finds out that she is homeless and takes her back to Konoha and trains her. 2-3 years later they become team 7. Friendships are built and enemies are made. New characters are introduced and so new feelings arise in people. What will happen as the years go by for team seven? Will they be able to overcome all obstacles or will they lose people?**

**Ok just to be clear this fanfic is mainly for me and my friends since we created the OCs. Yuki= me, Samelia/ Sam= my friend Marella, Mamoru/ Moron= my dumb friend Luke and Kisa= my friend Riley. Hope u guys like it XD**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Naruto characters or the themes. Just the OC- Yuki. My friends own the others. XP**

Chapter 1- Yuki's Exile

Thirteen years ago, in a small far away land, a young lady was down by the waterfall near her village. She was searching for herbs for a healing remedy. The woman walked by the banks of waterfall, searching among the plants for the herbs she needed.

All of a sudden she caught something sparkle out of the corner of her eye. She looked over at where the shine had come from and saw something within a bunch of reeds. The lady decided to have a closer look and stepped towards the unknown sparkle.

She brushed back the reeds and was surprised to find a baby girl wrapped in a blanket, lying within them. The blanket she was wrapped in had a strange symbol in one of the corners of it.

The lady then noticed the small sparkle again. Around the baby's wrist was a silver braclet that had engraved on it, the same symbol as the blanket, but on the back there was a name 'Yuki'. The woman realised that this was the girl's name.

The woman looked around wondering where this child coud have come from. The only village for miles was the one she lived in and she knew everyone within it, so the child couldn't have been anyone's from the village. She wondered where the child had come from and why was she left alone beside the waterfall.

Deciding that she couldn't leave the child there all alone, in case the wolves that lived around there found her, the woman picked up the baby. Then she noticed something. A small scar was visible across her back. The woman ignored this small scratch and carried the girl off towards the village.

The villagers were all just as confused by the baby as the woman was. None of them had any idea of where she could have come from and none of them had ever seen the symbol on her braclet before.

So unable to find the original home of this child, the villagers decided to raise her and give her a home instead.

Five years had passed and the once abandoned child had grown up into a young five year old girl with straight long brown hair and purple eyes. She always wore the bracelet she was found with and never took it off.

She had been taught to be respectful to other people, kind, caring and helpful. However this didn't really help her attitude. Yuki was a somewhat rude girl. She argued a lot with the other kids in the village, especially when they made fun of her because she had no parents.

The villagers thought of her as quite the trouble maker. They had taken her in, fed her, clothed her and gave her shelter and in return she helped them earn money on the fields, but whenever there was trouble, she was always at the root of it.

The village was a kind of isolated, but peaceful place, far away from any shinobi villages or large towns and most importantly far away from any violence.

That was until one day a bunch of bandits rode into the village and started to wreak havoc everywhere. A group of people were slaughtered as the bandits rode by them, slicing them up. The villagers were scared, they just wanted the bandits to leave as soon as possible, even if that meant sacrificing some things to do so.

The head of the village approached the bandits and asked for the leader of this ruthless group of murderers. The leader approached the old man, who was representing all the villagers and asked him "Old man, what is it you want with me?"

The old man kneeled down in front of the leader of the bandits and spoke out on behalf of everyone. "Dear master of this ruthless group of bandits, please spare our village. We shall give you anything you desire in return."

The leader of the bandits smirked at this offer and gazed around the village looking for anything valuable. He burst into the huts of the villagers and searched them. He took anything that had even the slightest bit of value. This was going to leave the villagers utterly poor and most of them would die from a lack of food. Yuki couldn't let that happen to the people who had cared for her all those years. Something inside of her was telling her to confront the bandits.

Without knowing what exactly she was going to do, Yuki stepped out in the middle of the village and in the way of the leader of the muderous group. The man looked at her and she looked straight at him, no not at him more like into him. She could see the evil intentions and deeds he had performed over his lifetime.

She saw him slaughter families and young girls the same age as her, she could tell that he was thinking about doing the same to her if she didn't move.

"What do you want?" he growled. "Move out of my way!"

Yuki did not move she just stood there gazing into his past through his eyes. The girl's eyes had a tint of curiosity in them and the leader didn't like it.

The small brown haired girl opened her mouth and spoke out quietly, "Please leave this village, if you take that stuff the villagers will have nothing to live on they will surely die."

The man huffed at her. "Do you really think I care," he stated. "Now get out of my way before I kill you."

Yuki didn't even bat an eyelid at this threat, instead she spoke out a little louder and it sounded more like a demand not a request this time. "Leave this village. The villagers will die if you take all of that."

The man felt angered about this young girl demanding him to leave with nothing. "Don't demand anything off me, or I will kill you here and now," he growled.

Yuki was still not effected by this. Instead her voice rose louder and became more dark and threatening. "Leave the village alone or you will pay a price," she told him.

The man grabbed his sword and pulled it from it's sheath. Then he swung it straight at Yuki.

The villagers watching couldn't bare to look at what happened so they turned away or closed their eyes.  
>Everyone heard the sword hit something, but it didn't sound like flesh or bone. The villagers turned back and looked in the direction of Yuki again.<p>

What they saw was something they could never believe.

The sword hadn't hit Yuki at all in fact she was perfectly fine. Instead it had hit a sort of barrier that had formed around her. Yuki had her eyes closed at the time, but when she opened them she couldn't believe it either. She was surrounded by a shield of light, that repelled the sword and protected her.

The man pulled back his sword and swung again and again, but no matter what he did it couldn't break the shield. He smashed it against the light a few more times then, all of a sudden the sword shattered into tiny fragments.

The leader stepped back and ordered his followers to withdraw their swords and charge. He was hoping that so many people attacking it at once would at least weaken the shield.

He was right. The shield weakened as the men smashed against it, but it was not because of them all charging at it. The reason was that Yuki was rapidly losing chakra and wasn't able to hold it up for so long.

Suddenly the shield broke and the leader smirked, now the little girl who had opposed him was defenceless, or so he thought.

The leader wanted to finish her off himself, so he took one of his follower's swords and stepped closer to the girl.

Yuki dropped to her knees and closed her eyes, trying to brace herself for the deadly blow that was about to happen. A few tears ran down her face as she feared death.

Suddenly there was an explosion of light that caused mud, dust, smoke and other things lying on the ground to spew up around the area, as it was enveloped in a blinding light.

Just then the smoke cleared and the villagers were shocked to see Yuki, standing in a pile of bandits. There was a lot of blood splattered around and Yuki had a dark look in her eyes; they were bright red! She still had her fists clenched and she was looking at the ground.

Then she dropped to her knees as her eyes went back to purple. She had a horrified look on her face as she stared at her blood stained hands. None of the villagers would go near her and parents held their children back from her. They were all scared of her.

Suddenly a bandit got up off the ground and ran for his horse. He was absolutely terrified.

Yuki looked at him as he climbed on to his horse and rode as fast as he could out of the village and far away from the girl.

As for Yuki, she noticed the hateful looks she was being given and decided to disappear for awhile.

A few hours later and the village elder found her by the waterfall staring at her reflection. Her hands were free of any blood, since she had scrubbed furiously trying to get the stench out.

The man called for her and she looked up. He gave her a pitiful look and then signaled for her to follow.  
>She obeyed and arrived back in the village to be confronted by those hateful looks again. The villagers stared at her and the head of the village came forward. He stayed at least a metre away from Yuki and said, "Yuki, since you have commited several acts of murder and fought people when we didn't want you to. You are therefore banished from this land. A boat is waiting for you a few hours walk from here, it will take you off the island to the land where you wil never return from. For if you do then we will have no choice, but to execute you."<p>

When the head of the village had finished a few people dropped a small bag with supplies for Yuki on the ground in front of her.

Yuki knelt down and picked up the bag, then with the whole village staring at her with hate filled eyes, she walked away slowly, not daring to turn back and look at the people she once thought of as family.

**Ok hope you guys liked Chapter 1, I also hope that I have edited it correctly. If not please tell me what I need to do to improve this.**

**Also don't forget to read and review or Gaara will get you :D **

**Hey that rhymes XD**


	2. Chapter 2 A Friend Called Kaya

**Here's the second part to the story. I hope you like it. As for my others I'm just a little stuck on them at the moment but i will come back to them.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Naruto characters, but I do own the Oc Yuki.**

**Chapter 2- A Friend Called Kaya**

She wandered the island for several hours until she came across a small boat and a man standing there. He noticed Yuki and faced her with a stern look. "Are you the girl called Yuki?" he asked. Yuki nodded slowly. The man signalled for her to get on the boat. "Well then get on and I'll take you to the mainland," he told her.

She did as she was told and got on.

The boat trip lasted half a day in the tiny boat she was travelling on. The trip was quiet and lonely, since the man didn't even bother to try and strike up a conversation. Finally after what seemed like days (to Yuki) on the water, they arrived on an empty shore on the mainland of the Tea country.

Yuki stepped off the boat with her small bag resting on her back. She started to walk off, when she heard the man speak out, "Hey kid."The young brown haired girl stopped and turned to face him. "Be careful out there and good luck," he told her.

Yuki nodded. "Thank you," she said politely, then she walked off without saying another word.

The man watched as the young exiled girl disappeared into the trees a little way away from the shore. "Good luck kid, you'll need it," he said quietly to himself. Then he started up the boat and left the shore.

Yuki wandered for several months, travelling from village to village, searching for food and maybe some shelter. However no matter where she went, it was the same story. People would either yell at her, chase her away or hurt her. Even the feudal lord's guards chased her off when she wandered around the outskirts of the land of fire.

People like that should help the people they rule over, but this lord didn't want anything to do with a filthy brat (she heard him say) like her. Nobody cared about her, or gave her a small bit of food. Instead they would just glare at her and isolate her.

Then came the day a group of bandits attacked the village she was foraging in. They came through with torches, burning anything and anyone they could see.

The young girl started to tremble with fear, remembering the last time bandits attacked the village she was in. She crouched down in a corner somewhere, tears running down her face as she closed her eyes shut and put her hands over her ears to muffle the sounds of screaming.

Suddenly she noticed the light around her brighten. The little girl slowly opened her eyes to see a small ball of light forming in front of her.

The light shined brightly and Yuki reluctantly reached out and touched it. The ball connected to her hands and grew bigger.

The bright light drew the attention of the bandits to where Yuki was hiding and one of the ruthless men grabbed her by her tattered hair and dragged her out into the middle of the street. There a bunch of the bandits surrounded her.

Yuki screamed in pain from her hair being pulled and the ball of light grew even bigger.

All of a sudden the ball of light exploded and changed into a bright powerful beam, which engulfed the bandits blinding them all for a few seconds and incinerating most of them.

From the thirty bandits that arrived and wreaked havoc on the village, there were only about eight left. They had bad burn scars on them and were partly blind, as for the rest... there was only ash where they had once stood.

Terrified by Yuki, the bandits that were still alive, fled from the village.

Yuki looked around the space where the light had engulfed the bandits and her whole body shook from the shock of seeing just ash and some bandits fleeing from her. 'Oh no I just did it again,' she thought to herself.

That's when Yuki heard some shout, "What the hell, you just murdered those people."

Then another yelled out, "Killer," and another screamed, "You monster, get out of our village we don't want you."

Before she knew it, everyone in the village was shouting hateful comments and telling her to get out, or go die somewhere.

Yuki dropped her head and felt her eyes starting to fill up with water. Then she watched with blury eyes, as small droplets splashed on the ground and gathered into a small puddle next to her feet. Then if that wasn't enough, suddenly Yuki felt something hit her in the arm. The small girl looked up her eyes still full of tears and saw someone pick up a rock and throw it at her.

"Get out of here you monster!" he yelled. "We don't want you here!"

Another rock hit Yuki and she started to feel a burning feeling inside of her. Sadness was replaced by rage, as Yuki clutched her fists and glared at the floor. She felt her eyed burn with anger. She growled under her breath and felt small fangs begin to grow and her fingernails became sharp and claw like. Her eyes burned and her head hurt, then all of sudden everything went black.

When she woke up, she was horrified to find herself covered in blood. She stunk of death and her clothes were covered with someone's blood, but who's was it.

Yuki sat up and screamed, all around her were a tonne of dead bodies. She recognised them as the villagers. Every man woman and child in the village, had been brutally murdered and their blood was all over her.

She couldn't believe it, she was traumatized by the sight, but also in some sick way, deep inside her subconciousness there was a hint of satisfaction and pleasure from doing the dark deed.

The smell of blood sickened her to her stomach, but also made her crave more. 'What is wrong with me?' she thought to herself as she wandered out of the village, searching for a nearby lake, waterfall or river to wash off all the blood.

Yuki had no idea what had just happened, all she knew was that she still hated those villagers.

She carried this hate with her all the time. She never tried to help anyone or even interact kindly to anyone, instead she would usually make a kid cry if they said something horrible to her, she would make them suffer. She hated everyone. No one ever helped her or cared about her, so why should she care about them, that was her idea about the world.

She despised everyone, there was no one she could trust.

At least that was what she thought until that fateful night, when she was camping out in a forest. Yuki never slept near a village anymore, she didn't want to encounter any drunken idiots and also she had taken a few things from people's shops. Since they didn't want to help her, she just helped herself to food.

She already had a sleeping pack from the villagers, who she once called family. They had packed her a small bag of stuff, which included the sleeping pack.

From 4 years old Yuki was taught how to survive in the wild villagers had always known that she was different from them. They knew she wasn't going to stay in that village all her life, so they taught her a few survival skills. It was a good job they had bothered to teach her even though she was so young.

Yuki found a small space perfect for her to set up a small camp. She gathered a few broken branches and created a small fire to keep her warm. Then she settled down in the sleeping pack and drifted off.

All of a sudden Yuki was awoken by a wet, warm, slimy thing that ran across her face.

The girl opened her eyes to come face to face with bright clear blue ones. However these eyes weren't human. The creature, who the eyes belonged to, had a long snout, a black nose, four paws, a tail and sharpteeth.

Yuki was face to face with a wolf!

The wolf licked Yuki's face and then gave her a curious look. The wolf's eyes glistened in the moonlight and reflected no danger, but instead caring and concern.

The brown haired girl sat up and looked back at the wolf. She scanned the wolf's entire body with her eyes. The long snout, the huge fluffly ears, the dazzling pure white coat, the paws delicately resting on the ground and the bushy tail that swished at the back.

Yuki came back to the eyes and noticed the same caring look of concern within them. Feeling slighty on edge yet for some reason, not as much as what she thought she would if she ever came face to face with a wolf. Yuki slowly extended her arm and held out her hand just in front of the wolf. She closed her eyes preparing for the pain that she thought was about to come.

The wolf however just stood looking at the hand curiously for a minute, then suddenly Yuki felt something. Not pain, but instead soft, smooth, warm fur resting in her palm.

Yuki opened her eyes again and saw the beautiful pure white wolf brushing it's head against her hand.

For the first time in a little while, Yuki smiled. She moved her hand and stroked the wolf and ruffled the fur behind it's ears.

Then the wolf came closer and brushed against her entire body. It moved away for a second then came closer again and settled down next the young girl.

Yuki settled back down too. The wolf moved closer and snuggled up next to Yuki. The two soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

When Yuki awoke next it was morning and the sun was up. The girl awoke next the beautiful pure white wolf, which was fast asleep. She sat up again and this caused the wolf to wake up too.

Yuki sat there looking at the wolf, which was still lying there next to her. She ran her fingers through it's fur and then paused for a second. She was still a little on edge about being so close to a wolf.

All of a sudden she heard a feminin voice say, "Wow, what a tiering night."

Yuki jumped up from the sleeping pack and looked around, she had been startled by the voice. She snapped her head around the entire area that surrounded her and scanned every inch of the area, but there was no one there.

"Hey what's wrong? Did you here someone?" the voice asked.

Yuki heard it more clearly this time and looked behind her, but all she saw was the wolf and her stuff. "I didn't here anything and I can't smell anyone either," the voice told Yuki.

The brown haired girl jumped back when she realised that it was the wolf that was speaking. "W-What did you just say?" she asked feeling slightly uncomfortable by the thought.

"I said I didn't here anything and I can't smell anyone either, wait. How come I can understand you?" the wolf asked.

"Umm... I don't know, how come I can understand you?" Yuki asked back. "Wait... so I can understand you and you can understand me. What is going on here?"

"Hmm... I think I've heard of this before, from my mother when I was just a pup," The wolf told Yuki.

"Ok... so what did she say?"

"Well there's a story of this group of people who are so in touch with their animal side, that when they have a connection with an animal the person and the animal can therefore understand eachother, but I've never seen it happen before to anyone I know. Apparently it hasn't happened in over a 100 years or so," the wolf explained.

"Ok... so wolf what are we supposed to do about this?" Yuki questioned.

"Umm... I don't know, the tale my mother told me stopped there, and by the way could you please not call me wolf, it's rather demeening since we can both understand eachother. I mean you wouldn't like it if I called you human all the time would you?" the wolf explained.

"Yeah... I guess you have a point there. My name is Yuki and what's your's?"

"Mine is Kaya," answered Kaya.

"Nice to meet you Kaya so, I guess we're friends now," Yuki responded.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Kaya smiled at Yuki and the brown haired girl smiled back. "So, Yuki why are you all alone in the woods like this? I mean it's dangerous for a little girl like you to be all alone in the forest. If they saw you, my pack would probably have you for dinner. The only reason I didn't was because I felt like I knew you from somewhere, but I coudn't understand where exactly."

"Well the reason I'm alone is because my village exiled me from their land for accidently killing a group of bandits. The thing is though I don't even remember doing it. I sort of just blacked out and when I came to, there were dead bodies all around me and I was covered in blood!" the little girl explained. A tear slowly ran down her face as her eyes began to fill with water.

Kaya moved closer and brushed against her to comfort Yuki from the sadness she was feeling.

**That's all for now, I hope you liked it. The next chapter should be up soon, until them read and review please XP**


	3. Chapter 3 Enter the Jonin from Konoha

**Hey Sam just wanted to tell you that you'll come in, in the next chapter, which I should get up soon XP**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Naruto characters, only Yuki xD**

**Chapter 3- Enter the Jounin from Konoha**

Yuki and Kaya became best friends and travelled together for several months. She learned to defend herself from bandits, through the years of experience, which she gained by having to fight them to survive. Yuki didn't care for anyone but herself and Kaya, in fact she still hated the lot of them. The anger she had gained from a few years back still corsed through her veins. Despite this she wandered into villages and foraged for food or bought food when she could.

Kaya didn't follow Yuki into the villages, but instead hung around the outskirts hiding in the shadows when it was night and within the long grass, rocks or foestry nearby in the daylight.

Yuki passed a lot of people when she travelled from village to village, wandering through the streets on her own. One of the people she could remember passing was a guy with bandages around his face and a huge sword slung over his back, he had a travelling companion with him, who was just a few years older than Yuki. He had long dark hair and he looked a lot like a girl.

Despite having passed these two, the one person she couldn't forget passing was a creepy man, who she crashed into once. He had creepy pale skin and long black hair. The guy looked down at her and she saw his eyes, they were more or less yellow and they made Yuki feel very uncomfortable. She felt like the eyes were piercing into her, into her pain, into her past and into her soul.

The young brown haired girl could sense that this guy was trouble, so before he could even do or say anything, Yuki ran off.

Several years had past since Yuki was banished from the village she grew up in and she was now eight years old. She was doing her daily routine of foraging for food and fighting off anyone who tried to hurt her.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the same village a man with grey spiky hair was wandering through on his way back home. He turned a corner and walked down one of the many packed streets. Then by chance he glanced down one of the small side streets and saw a young girl, with long, straight brown hair, being surrounded by bandits. He went to go intervene, but before he did. The girl jumped above the group of men and took them down in about 5 minutes.

The grey haired man was amazed that she had beaten a bunch of bandits on her own, let alone at how fast she did it.

Yuki brushed herself off and turned to go, but then she noticed the stranger staring at her just a few metres away. She looked at him and saw the Konoha headband he was wearing, covering his left eye.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

The man stood there and looked at all the unconcious bandits around her. "I was just wondering how you beat all of these bandits, when you're just a young girl," he answered.

Yuki tilted her head and shrugged, "It's just from survival experience." Then with that said she turned and went.

However it wasn't long until the man ran into Yuki again.

The young girl had just taken a loaf of bread since she wasn't able to get any money from the bandits today and was starving. She was running as fast as she could, but the baker was on her tail. She ran around a corner and crashed into someone.

Prepared for the usual look of digust and smack around the face, because of her tatty appearance and the fact she had stolen something, Yuki looked up at the stranger and was surprised to see the same face she had seen only about an hour ago. It was that man again.

The guy didn't look digusted or angry at her, but she couldn't tell because he was wearing a mask over his nose and mouth. In fact the only part of his face she could see was his right eye.

"Hello again," the man spoke kindly.

"Umm... hello," Yuki responded not really sure about how she should respond since she hadn't had anyone be kind to her for over four years now.

Suddenly the baker came round the corner and spotted Yuki. "There you are you little brat, give me back my bread you filthy thief," he yelled.

Yuki hid behind the kind man, since she didn't want to fight a baker for the food.

The man with the gray spiky hair looked back at her and then stopped the angry baker in his tracks. "Woah there, I'm sure we come to some sort of an agreement, the girl is clearly starving after all," he stated.

"I don't care, that brat stole my bread and she's going to pay," the baker growled.

"Uhh... fine, I'll pay for the bread then," the man with the mask sighed. He got out some coins and sent the baker on his way. Then he turned to Yuki. "There you go, now why were you stealing the bread in the first place? Don't you have anyone to look after you?" he questioned.

Yuki lowered her gaze to the small silver bracelet with the symbol engraved on it, she had been told before that she was found with the bracelet and that it might be the ony clue she had to finding out who she really was and who her family was. She remembered how she used to think of the villagers as her family until they kicked her out.

The guy noticed Yuki staring at the bracelet and looked at it himself. The symbol on the silver charm triggered something in his memory, he had seen the symbol before, but he couldn't remember where.

Yuki saw him looking at her bracelet. "It's something that I got when I was a baby, I don't know where it's from or what it means, but I was told that it was the only thing that I have that's connected with my parents. To answer your question, no I don't have anyone to look after me, I was abandoned when I just a baby and the village I grew up in don't want me anymore," she sighed.

The man bent down, so he was at her level and he looked into her eyes that were slowly filling up with tears. He wiped away the tears and smiled at her. "It's ok, you can come with me if you wish," he proposed.

Yuki nodded her head slowly. She hadn't known this man very long, but she was an excellent judge of character, by just looking into someone's eyes she could see what they were really like and this man didn't have a hint of evil or intentions to do her harm within him.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake by the way," he told her. "What's your's?"

Yuki smiled and answered, "My name is Yuki."

After that Kakashi held out his hand and Yuki took hold of it, then they made their way out of the village and headed for Konoha.

Before they arrived Kaya jumped out of the trees, she was a lot bigger than when they had first met. She was almost the size of a small hut. The beautiful pure white wolf ran over to Yuki and sent her falling to the ground. Kaya was very happy to see her again and had acted without thinking.

Kakashi reached for a kunai knife to stop the wolf, since he thought it was attacking Yuki, but Yuki got up and hugged Kaya.

The grey haired leaf jonin was baffled by her actions. Then Yuki explained everything to him and told him that her and the big white wolf were best friends and had been travelling together for over a year.

Kakashi seemed to relax after that, he was sort of relieved because he was tired and Kaya had offered to carry Yuki and Kakashi on her back as long as Kakashi showed her the way to the Village Hidden In The Leaves.

Yuki asked if Kaya could come along with them, Kakashi let her come, however he was a little worried about what people would do if a huge white wolf followed them into Konoha.

He allowed Kaya to travel with them until they came near to the Konoha gates.

About a few hours away from the gates, Kakashi decided to set up camp and settle down for the night, since it was getting dark.

He lit a campfire and waited until Yuki was fast asleep. As usual she was curled up with a blanket, her head resting on Kaya's back. The wolf herself was settled down with her head facing Yuki. She always fell asleep watching Yuki. Kaya acted like her guardian, which she sort of was.

_The night Yuki and Kaya first met and formed their special bond, Kaya was roaming through the forest searching for some prey, so she could feed her pack._

_When she wandered through some bushes, she saw a light flickering out of the corner of her eyes. She peered through the bushes and saw a young girl fast asleep by a small campfire. Kaya stared at the girl for a while. Thinking about what to do, she wondered whether she should pounce and take the young girl back to her pack for dinner. _

_Normally she would have done exactly that, but for some reason, Kaya couldn't bring herself to harm the girl, instead she wanted to be close to her and protect her; so she cautiously approached the sleeping girl._

_She got so close that she felt the little girl's warm breath wisp through the fur on her face. She liked the feeling and the warmth from Yuki. She couldn't understand it, but she felt as though Yuki was part of her, part of her family._

_Kaya licked Yuki's face, like a dog does when they like someone. What she didn't expect was the girl to wake up._

_Yuki opened her eyes and Kaya stared into them, the bright glistening purple eyes that seemed slightly afraid, but also slightly comforted. _

_Kaya came close to Yuki again and let her stroke her fur, then after a short while the two settled down side by side and fell asleep. Yuki drifted off before Kaya. The wolf watched the girl drift off into a peaceful sleep, she stared at the girl for a little while and noticed how much Yuki looked like a young sleeping pup to her. As if she was one of her younger sisters and like any older sister, Kaya wanted to protect Yuki from danger._

After she decided that, Kaya had never left Yuki's side for one night. She was always there to protect her while the girl slept.

However now that Yuki had found someone to take of her and he could give her a better life, Kaya felt a little like Yuki didn't need her any more.

Meanwhilst Kakashi was sitting across from Kaya and Yuki, staring at the young brown haired girl curled up next to the pure white she-wolf. He wasn't sure about Kaya coming along; so now was the time to try and convince her that Yuki was safe and that she couldn't come back to Konoha with them. He stood up, gaining the attention of the white she-wolf. She looked at him and he signalled for her to take a walk with him.

Kaya got up carefully, trying not to disturb her sleeping 'little sister'. Then she wandered over to Kakashi and followed him a little way away from the place they were camping at.

Kakashi spoke out to Kaya, "So, your Yuki's friend. I see you seem to protect her, as if you're some kind of guardian to her, but tell me this. Why do you protect her?" he asked.

"I can't really explain it, but we have a connection some how, I see her as a little sister and a friend. I vowed to protect her ever since the night we met," she explained.

Kakashi nodded, "Ok... but what really makes me curious is how a human and a wolf have bonded. It hasn't been heard of for over a hundred years."

Kaya explained to Kakashi the story her mother used to tell her when she was just a little pup. Then she said something that kind of surprised the leaf jonin, "Hey Kakashi can I ask you something?" Kakashi nodded to say yes and Kaya continued, "You know that you're here to protect Yuki and care for her then that means that she doesn't really need me anymore doesn't it? I mean that night I met Yuki and fell asleep next to her I woke up in the middle of the night and found a small bright orb floating around in the trees. It spoke to me, it said, 'Kaya help Yuki, she has lost her way and is full of hate, help her see past that and protect her with your life until she can find a true home for her. Protect her, protect my little snow light.' Then the orb faded and vanished. From that day on I have done what the orb asked of me and now I see that she has found a home, so I am no longer needed to protect her."

Kakashi looked Kaya and responded, "Kaya I don't think you will ever not be needed by Yuki, she cares for you so much and there will be times that she will need you more than anyone else and for that reason I say... if you have to leave her then leave, but remember this... you will always be in her heart and you will never leave her for good. I will make sure of it. I will teach her the summoning technique for a shinobi's animal companion and I will teach her how to summon you, whenever she needs you; so you can go home back to your pack and be with them, but at the same time you will be able to help Yuki, whenever she calls for you."

Kaya bowed in respect, "Thank you Kakashi of the Leaf, I will remember that and as for now, I shall say goodbye. Tell Yuki I will be seeing her when she calls for me," Kaya replied and with that she ran off into the trees and disappeared among the shadows of the forest.

In the morning Yuki woke up to find that Kaya had disappeared. She found it strange , since Kaya was always there lying next to her when she awoke from her sleep. She wondered where in the world Kaya could've gone to. Yuki sat up and looked around, by this time the small camp fire she had fallen asleep near had been extinguished, there was only charred wood and a circle of rocks left.

On the other side to the camp fire, the grey haired leaf jounin sat resting by a tree. He was reading some sort of book, but soon put it down when he noticed that the young girl was awake. "Good morning Yuki. How are you today?" he asked.

"I'm fine..." she replied. "But do you know where Kaya is?"

Upon seeing the look in the brown haired girl's eyes, Kakashi sighed, "I'm afraid she couldn't follow us any longer, there was the problem of the village and also the fact that Kaya missed her pack."

As a result of hearing that her best friend had left her, tears started to fill up in Yuki's eyes. Again Yuki was left alone, or at least she felt alone, inside.

"Yuki, there's no need to cry. Kaya said that she would come to your side whenever you needed her all you had to do was call for her, she hasn't left permanently, you will definitely see her again. I promise you that," the silver haired jonin explained.

Yuki looked at Kakashi feeling more reassured. The leaf jonin walked over to Yuki and held out his hand. "It's time for us to leave, in a few hours time we'll be at the gates of Konoha," he told her.

The young brown haired girl took his hand and packed up her stuff, and then they set off down a path heading towards Konoha.

After a while, they finally reached one of the huge gates of Konoha.

Kakashi wandered through the gates and Yuki followed close behind. He walked up to two chuunin leaf ninjas, sitting under a small shelter chatting to each other. They looked really bored; Yuki guessed that these two were guards at this gate.

One of the men greeted Kakashi and spoke to him, whilst the other one kept his eyes on Yuki. He was wondering why Kakashi had brought a scuffy strange kid back to the village. Yuki recognized the look he was giving her and it annoyed her to no end. It was one of disgust. She was quite disappointed. She thought that the famed Konoha would be different to all of the villages she visited, but she seemed she had been wrong.

Whilst the staring/ glaring match went on between Yuki and one of the chuunins, the other chuunin was informing Kakashi, that the Hokage had requested to see him as soon as he got back from his mission.

Upon hearing this, Kakashi broke up the staring/ glaring contest between Yuki and the chuunin and led Yuki through the village towards a huge red building. Yuki was amazed at how big the building was, she saw the sign 'Hokage,' on it. She wondered what 'Hokage' meant, since she had never even heard of the word let alone met the person.

Inside Kakashi led Yuki up a bunch of stairs and into a room. There were two men in the room as well as Kakashi. First of all there was a young looking man with brown hair, wearing the same jounin outfit as Kakashi, and then behind the desk sitting in a huge chair, was an old man with long grey hair and a long grey beard. He was wearing a strange hat.

Yuki noticed the sign 'Hokage' written on it, in bold lettering. It was then that Yuki realized 'Hokage wasn't an object or the name of a building, but it was in fact a title given to a certain person.

The guy, who was not the Hokage, was standing there moaning to the old man about someone. Yuki could remember hearing the name 'Naruto' mentioned. She also found out that the guy's name was Iruka and that she was correct in thinking the old guy was the Hokage.

Iruka was there for 15 minutes, moaning to the Hokage about this Naruto's behaviour. Yuki was starting to get pretty sick of hearing about him, he seemed to her as if he was just an attention seeker and it annoyed her.

After Iruka had finished, the Hokage dismissed him and he turned to go, when he spotted Kakashi standing in the doorway. "Aha Kakashi, I see you've completed your mission. It's good to have you back," he mentioned.

Kakashi nodded, "Iruka, stressed out as usual I see."

Iruka didn't hear Kakashi's remark. He was too busy looking at the young girl, standing next to Kakashi, staring right up at him. "Hello there," he said smiling. "Who are you?"

Just before Yuki could answer Kakashi butted in. "Her name is Yuki and she is with me," he responded.

Iruka looked back at Kakashi and said, "Well I didn't think you would bring a child back from a mission. Where did you find her?" he asked.

"I found her when I was travelling through a village on the way back from my mission, by the way I have the information you wanted, Lord Hokage," Kakashi explained, then he reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to the Hokage.

The old man looked at Yuki. "So Kakashi what do you want us to do with the girl you brought back," he asked.

Kakashi looked at Yuki and then at the Hokage. "I was hoping you would allow me to train her to become a kunochi," he replied.

The Hokage was about to answer but Iruka beat him to it, "What? Lord Hokage you couldn't possibly agree to this, every shinobi has to go through the academy first. If anything you should put her in my class," he explained.

Kakashi didn't like this much. "Yuki isn't like your other students Iruka, she wouldn't fit in well with them. Putting her in your class wouldn't only make her isolated, but it would also hold her back," he concluded. Iruka and the Hokage both raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh really?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes it would, there is a reason I brought Yuki back with me and offered to train her myself and that is because one I saw her knock out a group of bandits with little effort and two I promised that I would protect her with my life and give her a home." Upon hearing this both Iruka and the Hokage looked at Yuki. They couldn't believe such a young fragile looking girl was so strong as to knock out a group of bandits at her age.

Yuki was a little annoyed by the stares she was receiving from Iruka and the Hokage.

After a while of silence the Hokage finally spoke. "Very well Kakashi, you can train her, from now on she is your responsibility, I can set her up with a small apartment around where Naruto lives, but apart from that you'll have to buy her the food and clothes," he explained.

Kakashi agreed to this even though it meant that he would have to sacrifice his monthly edition of Icha Icha Paradise. He was just gonna have to get it every other month now, however it also meant that Kakashi was no longer allowed to go on missions, since he would have to leave Yuki for long periods of time.

After the meeting, the Hokage handed Kakashi a key and told him the apartment number, then Kakashi bowed his head in respect and left with Yuki by his side.

They wandered through the streets of Konoha until they came to a block of apartments. On the second floor Kakashi opened up a door and led Yuki inside. The room was very spacious, but that was due to the lack of furniture. There was a small fridge and a cooker and some counters, as well as a sink and a small room with a shower/ bath, a small sink and a toilet.

Over the week, Kakashi bought a bed, a sofa, a TV and several other things for Yuki's apartment. He also brought her food, personalized clothes and other accessories, as well as allowing her to paint the room her favourite colour; a light kind of purple. The apartment was finally starting to look more like a home for Yuki. She felt more comfortable now and more relaxed, she was really grateful towards Kakashi.

When the decorating and renovations of the apartment were finished, Kakashi took Yuki down to the training grounds. He led her down a path around the outskirts of the village, until they came to an open field, with three stumps in the middle, as well as a statue with names written all over it.

Kakashi walked over to one of the stumps and said, "Ok, Yuki this is the training grounds. We will be working here most of the time, so I expect to meet you here every morning 6 o'clock sharp."

"Ok Kakashi- sensei," Yuki responded.

After that Kakashi set to work training her on the basics of being a shinobi. First of all he taught her basic kunai and shuriken tactics. It took her several weeks, but she finally grasped it. Then he went on to teach her the basic chakra control.

After a few months, she was able to walk on water and climb up trees.

Once she had perfected that, Kakashi taught her transformation and other basic jutsus. The grey haired jonin was right in saying that the academy would hold her back since, after just over a year; she had mastered all the things the academy would have taught her in three years.

Finally he taught her the art of summoning, since he had promised he would train her to summon Kaya. He made her sign a special looking scroll, which he had gotten the Hokage to create. Yuki's signature was the first on the 'Wolf scroll', since no one had been able to summon a wolf in over 100 years or so.

It took a lot of time, hard work and chakra, but after 5-6 months Yuki finally summoned Kaya, as well as on the way being able to make friends with other wolves that she had summoned before, when she was trying to summon her best friend.

Yuki was soooo happy, since she got to see her best friend again. She spent the whole day with her telling her about all the people she had met and all the things she had learnt, but when the sun went down it was time for Kaya to go. Yuki was sad, but at least she could now see Kaya when ever she summoned her.

Now that Yuki was growing up, both ability and physically wise, Kakashi decided he needed to test her to find out more about her chakra nature; only then would he be able to train her in the advance stuff.

He set her a task to retrieve a bell from him.

Yuki hid in the trees, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Then when Kakashi seemed to have lowered his guard she jumped him, but he threw her off. She skid across the floor and got to her feet again, then she ran towards the silver haired jonin and attacked with kunai and shuriken as well as some taijutsu moves.

Unfortunately he still managed to deflect every move with little effort. Yuki knew this was getting no where. Then an idea popped into her head, something told her to try something new, so she did.

Kakashi, who was reading his book (as usual), waiting for Yuki to make her next move, looked up to see his young student form a ball of light in her hands. Yuki focused on Kakashi and the ball turned into a beam that engulfed Kakashi and blinded him.

Everything went black for the silver haired jounin and then when he woke up, he was surprised to see Yuki leaning over him, with a worried look on her face. "Kakashi-sensei! Are you alright?" she asked with a concerned tone. Kakashi got up.

"What was that Yuki?" he asked.

his young student shrugged. "Something I've been able to do for a while... it's kind of the reason I was able to survive bandit attacks," she explained. The girl looked at the ground, she had a disappointed expression on her face.

Kakashi got to his feet and looked at Yuki. "It's ok Yuki, I'm fine," he told her.

The girl's expression changed to relief and then to a sneaky grin when Kakashi looked at the place he had tied the bell on.

"Are you looking for this sensei?" she asked. Yuki then held up the bell in her hand.

Kakashi was amazed to see her holding it. "Yuki, you cheeky little girl," he said teasingly.

Yuki just grinned in return.

"Well now... I have to say I've never seen that kind of jutsu before, but it seems that with work on how to control it, you could turn it into a powerful jutsu style," he explained. After that decision, Kakashi trained Yuki in the art of which he called 'Light Style'.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one will be Team Seven is formed XD**

**I should have it up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 Team Seven is Formed

**Hey guys I'm back and I have a new chapter for you ;) hope you like it xD**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Naruto characters in this story, however I do own Yuki and my friends own Samelia, Kisa and Mamoru**

**Hope you guys like this chapter xD**

**Chapter 4- Team Seven is Formed**

Three years passed, since Yuki first came to Konoha. She was now trained in the art of a bunch of jutsus, including light style.

Meanwhile at the Academy, a group of students had just passed their exam to finish school. Naruto was one of them, even though he failed the test he managed to impress not only his teacher Iruka and earn his friendship, but he also amazed the Hokage. Therefore he gained his ninja headband and finished the academy. Now he was on his way to one of the classrooms to receive his team.

Naruto walked into the classroom, to find Sakura (pink hair) and Ino (blonde hair) fighting again. He walked over to them and attempted to flirt with the pink haired girl. Unfortunately for him he failed miserably and Sakura just ended up insulting him. So feeling a little disappointed, but his spirit not broken, he sat down at a desk.

If that wasn't enough torture for Naruto, Sam just happened to walk in, with her twin brother the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

Upon his arrival every girl in the room flocked towards Sasuke and swooned over him. Sam, who was standing next to her brother was pushed to the back of the crowd as usual. The brown haired Uchiha just shrugged it off and sat down, waiting for her older brother (by one minute) to fight his way through the fan girls and sit down next to her.

After about five minutes Sasuke finally sat down, unfortunately he sat down on the same desk as Naruto. Sam had sat down on the same desk Naruto was sitting on, so now, Naruto was sitting two seats away from the guy he hated the most.

When the girls noticed that Sasuke had sat down next to his sister, there was a massive struggle for the other seat next to him. Ino and Sakura got to the front and fought each other again. All the other girls just stood there swooning at Sasuke, whilst he just sat in his seat facing forward, ignoring everyone around him.

Sam rolled her eyes when she noticed the fangirls, swooning and fighting over her brother, she found it really annoying; especially when they pretended to be her friend just to get close to Sasuke.

Naruto meanwhile was fed up, it was always Sasuke. Sasuke this, Sasuke that, it was never him. Naruto being the knuckle head he was, crouched on the desk directly in front of Sasuke. They were face to face and glaring at each other.

A small tension sparked between them, as they glared hatefully at each other.

Sakura, Ino and the rest of the girls, glared at Naruto and yelled at him to stop bothering Sasuke, but he ignored them, since he was locked in a glaring match with the Uchiha.

Suddenly the guy sat in front of Sasuke leaned back, which meant Naruto was pushed toward Sasuke and they kissed! The two boys were shocked and pulled away, mean whilst all the girls in the room had a disgusted look on their faces, that suddenly turned to terrifying looks of anger.

"Naruto..." the pink haired kunoichi spoke out on behalf of all the fangirls in the room. "... you're dead."

Naruto was frightened by the girls and backed away from Sasuke, trying to escape the girls' grips.

However unknown to all of the students was the fact that they were being watched by their 'soon to be' mentors, as well as the Hokage. Kakashi and the other Jounins watched the entire thing, whilst Yuki stood outside the room, waiting for her sensei to finish up and let her go somewhere.

It took over half an hour, but eventually all the Jounin wandered out of the room. Kakashi walked up to Yuki and told her she was free to go somewhere, but she had to be at the school in one hour. Yuki noted this down mentally and then left for the training grounds.

In the meantime, Naruto was sitting at his seat next to Sakura who had won the seat next to Sasuke. She was trying to get close to the Uchiha, but was failing.

Naruto on the other hand just sat there staring straight ahead too afraid to even glance at Sakura. He was already badly bruised, from the beating he had received about twenty minutes ago.

Finally Iruka arrived and everyone took their seats. He explained to them a number of things and then issued each person their team, "Ok guys, each team is made up of a three man cell, I am now going to call out the teams."

Upon hearing this Sasuke was most displeased. 'A three man squad that will only slow me down,' he moaned to himself.

Ino sat behind Sakura and taunted her as Iruka read out names for each team. "Face it Sakura I'm gonna be in Sasuke's team."

"Yeah in your dreams Ino pig," Sakura growled.

Ino gasped. "Billboard brow," Ino retorted.

Sam on the other hand glanced over at them and rolled her eyes. 'Oh god they're at it again,' she thought to herself.

Suddenly Iruka read out, Team Seven. "Squad Seven; Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno..."

Naruto was pleased about this and cheered, where as Sakura put her head on the desk and thought 'I'm doomed.'

Then Iruka read out the last name, "... Sasuke Uchiha..." Now it was Sakura's turn to cheer and Naruto's turn to groan. He moaned big time to Iruka sensei, but it didn't help him at all.

Suddenly Iruka said something that shocked everyone, "... and the final member of Squad Seven is... Samelia Uchiha."

Sam looked up surprised, as did everyone else. They all stared at her wondering why she was the fourth member in a Squad that was supposed to be just three people, not including the jounin.

Iruka explained that the Hokage thought it was best to keep Sam and Sasuke together, since they were the only surviving Uchihas.

Finally Iruka read out the other groups."Next Squad Eight; Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame."

Ino growled at Sakura, "Grrr how did you get in his group?"

Sakura just smiled and did the peace sign, whilst inner Sakura cheered, 'Cha true love conquers all!' in her mind.

Shikamaru butted in. "I don't get it what's so special about this guy anyway?" he asked clearly bored.

"You are so clueless Shikamaru," she responded.

"No I'm not, I just don't get what you see in a guy like him, I'm not a girl remember," he answered back.

Ino looked at him funny then responded. "You are so full of yourself, do you know that? Jealousy is a terrible thing, I'd hate to be on your squad."

Just then Iruka read out Squad Ten, "Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi."

After hearing this Shikamaru taunted Ino and made her annoyed.

Meanwhile, Naruto was still determined to get Sasuke out of the team. "Iruka sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be stuck with a guy like Sasuke," he shouted pointing at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke got the best scores out of all of the graduates, Naruto, you got the worst, therefore we put the best student with the worst student," Iruka explained.

Naruto growled at this. "Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser," Sasuke told him.

"Hey what did you just say," Naruto yelled angrily.

"Hard of hearing?"

"Knock it off Naruto sit down," Sakura butted in.

After that Iruka dismissed them for lunch, where Naruto tried to get close to Sakura, but failed again, so he fought with Sasuke and transformed into the Uchiha, so he could get close to Sakura that way, but he got a stomach ache and had to run to the bathroom, just when Sakura was about to kiss him, thinking he was Sasuke.

Then the real Sasuke walked past Sakura and she moaned about Naruto not being raised right, not having any parents or anyone to teach him right from wrong. This made Sasuke angry and he called Sakura annoying, which really upset her.

Mean whilst Sam was wandering about the school, when she ran into Naruto, he was searching for Sasuke again, but then he had to run back to the toilet due to him drinking expired milk.

Lunch was over and Team Seven were in the classroom waiting for their sensei to show up. They had been waiting for well over two hours now. Everyone else had met their sensei and had left, but Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Sam's mentor was no where to be seen.

Naruto was really bored so he decided to put a board rubber in the doorway so it would drop on their sensei when he came in as a little practical joke for being so late.

"He he he this will teach him for being so late," Naruto said, whilst positioning the board rubber above the door.

"Naruto, he's an elite jonin, a simple joke like that will never work," Sakura commented.

Naruto ignored her and got away from the doorway, just in time to see the silver haired jonin open it and have the rubber (full of dust), drop on his head.

"Ha! That's what you get for being late," the blonde haired genin shouted.

Sam and Sasuke just looked at Naruto with a slightly agitated look. Sakura on the other hand was growling at Naruto, again.

The silver haired jonin looked at the four genin and smiled. "Hello everyone, I'm-"

"Kakashi-sensei, why do you have to be so late and make me wait," a feminine voice interrupted him.

Kakashi turned to the doorway, as well as everyone else. The four genin were confused to see a girl, with brown hair tied in two long pigtails, dressed in a purple strap top, with a strange symbol on the right side of it, she had two long purple arm sleeves, kind of like Sasuke's, but longer, with white bands around the top and bottom of them. She also wore black baggy trousers with black sandals, that had a bit of a heel on them. Around her left thigh she had white bandages and a small purple pocket to hold her kunai and shuriken. Finally she had a purple leaf ninja headband tied around her head like Sakura's, but what people found strange was the purple eyes she had.

The girl was the same age as them. She was leaning against the doorway, with her arms crossed. She had a calm look on her and was staring at the four other kids with an uninterested expression on her face.

Kakashi smiled again. "Ah Yuki, I was wondering where you got to," he greeted.

Yuki shifted her gaze to the silver haired jonin. "I was just wandering around the school grounds since I didn't know anyone in the classroom. I was a little curious to see what I had missed, for the past three years," the brown haired girl explained. "So… who are these lot?" she asked.

Kakashi looked back at the four other genin and told Yuki, "They are your new teammates."

At the sound of this everyone shouted, "What!" except for Sasuke, who just rolled his eyes.

Sakura was the first to comment, "But... we already have four teamates, why do we need another?" she asked.

"Yeah we don't need another girl, there should only be four of us, one of us has to go," Naruto shouted eyeing Sasuke.

Yuki huffed at this comment. "Well... I'll tell you something, I'm not going, because whilst you lot were learning basics, for three or more years, I was busy training with Kakashi," she explained. Her eyes, scanned each genin.

Kakashi, broke the tension between them. "Knock it off you five, you're all going to be team mates, so get used to it," he told them.

"Great... " Sasuke muttered. "...another fangirl."

Suddenly Sasuke felt a sharp pain in one side of his face. He was sent toppling over, whilst everyone just watch the 'mighty' Sasuke Uchiha fall to the ground.

The raven haired boy rubbed his cheek, which was very sore, and looked up to see the strange brown haired girl, with purple eyes standing over him, shooting him a deadly look. She had her hands balled up in fists. Her two pig tails dangling at either side of her head. Everyone in the room had a look of shock plastered on their faces, including Sasuke.

"Y-y-you just punched me," he stuttered out not being able to believe that girl, apart from his sister actually hit him.

Yuki smirked. "Yeah I did and I'll punch you again, if you ever call me one of your fangirls. I will never be one of your fangirls, you stuck up, obnoxious, self centered Uchiha," she growled.

Sasuke just responded with a glare, along with Sakura. Naruto was laughing and Sam was just gazing curiously at the purple eyed girl, having a glaring match with her brother. She wondered if this girl would make a good friend, since she clearly hated her brother and therefore she wouldn't be friends with Sam just to get close to him. Maybe the brown haired girl was different.

Sam walked up to Yuki and tapped her on the shoulder.

Yuki broke away from the glaring contest with Sasuke and faced his twin sister. The brown haired Uchiha, with blonde streaks smiled at Yuki. "Hi," she said. "I'm Samelia Uchiha, but you can call me Sam." She held out her hand to Yuki. "What's your name?" she asked.

The brown haired girl looked at Sam a little confused about her kindness, since she had never had anyone be so kind to her apart from Kaya and Kakashi. She stared at the hand for a few minutes; contemplating whether or not to be friendly back, or if it was just some kind of mean joke.

Yuki decided to go with her gut feeling and shook the Uchiha girl's hand. "I'm Yuki," she responded.

"What's your second name?" Sam asked.

Yuki looked at the floor for a few seconds then looked up. "It's just Yuki. I don't have a second name," she explained. Sam gave her a puzzled look, but Yuki just shook it off.

After a while Kakashi led Team Seven to one of the big balconies of a building. He got them to sit down, whilst he leaned against the balcony railing. Naruto sat on the edge of a bench next to Sakura, who sat next to Sam, who sat next to Yuki. Sasuke was sitting on the other side of the bench and was still glaring at the brown haired girl.

Kakashi smiled nervously. "Ok now that we have all met each other I'm going to do a little exercise, where you tell me your full name, something you like, something you hate and the reason you wanted to become a shinobi/ kunoichi," he explained.

Naruto being his usual self wanted to go first. "I am Naruto Uzamaki, I like ramen, I hate Sasuke and the reason I want to become a shinobi, is that so one day I can become Hokage," he answered.

Next up was Sakura. "I'm Sakura Haruno, I love Sasuke, I hate Naruto and I want to become a kunoichi so that I can be strong," she told them.

Next was Sam, who responded with, "My name is Samelia Uchiha, I like training and my brother Sasuke, I hate people who are very loud and annoying and I want to become a kunoichi so that I can help my brother in his goal."

After her was Yuki. The brown haired girl looked up when she heard her name being called out. "My name is Yuki. I love to train, fight and eat cookies," she said whilst giving off a grin. "I hate stuck up, self centered, obnoxious Uchihas," she told them, glaring at Sasuke when she said it. "Finally the reason I want to become a kunoichi is so that I can become stronger and protect people, without them being scared of me."

Everyone looked at her strangely. They wondered what she meant by her last comment. However soon enough though, they all moved on to what Sasuke had to say.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I like... nothing, I hate annoying people and I want to become a shinobi... because I do," he stated.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes, then Sakura realized something. "Hey... since we told you some things about us then you have to tells us about you," she told Kakashi.

The silver haired jonin looked at the pinkette and smiled. "Very well..." he said. "I am Kakashi Hatake, I like..., I hate... and I became a shinobi because..."

Sakura, Naruto, Sam and Sasuke all had annoyed looks on their faces. "All we found out was that his name is Kakashi Hatake," Sakura said quietly to her team mates.

Yuki rolled her eyes, she knew Kakashi was trying to be mysterious again, just to look cool in front of the new genin.

"Ok everyone that's all for today, but I expect you to meet me at the training grounds tommorow, 6 o'clock sharp," Kakashi told them. After that he disappeared in puff of smoke.

The group started to disperse and head home. However Yuki hung around for a little while, she liked to sit on one of the buildings roofs and gaze up at the stars. It for some reason made her feel closer to her parents, even though she never knew them. She found it strange, but comforting.

Today had been an interesting day for her, since she had just met people her own age for the first time. She didn't know how to react to them really, since she had spent part of her child life hating the other children, due to the fact that they were mean to her, treated her like a monster and sometimes ran away.

Yuki spent a couple of hours on the roof of the building watching the stars, until she heard someone groaning beneath her. She sat up and leaned over the roof looking down at the path. There she saw Naruto wandering down the path, with an unhappy look plastered on his face. She contemplated to herself about whether she should go down and see what was wrong or not.

In the end she decided to do just that.

Naruto was walking along the path heading towards his apartment, when a brown haired girl with purple eyes, jumped down in front of him. It startled him a little. "Whoa... you scared me," he said.

Yuki looked at him. "Huh? Oh... sorry about that, I just saw you waking here by yourself looking quite upset, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Ugh just that stupid Uchiha," he answered.

"Hmm... you mean the stuck up, self obsorbed Uchiha boy. What about him?"

"He's just really getting on my nerves," Naruto told her. "By the way I loved it when you punched him. Your name's Yuki right? " he asked.

Yuki giggled. "Hmm... yeah it is and also the look on his face was priceless," she responded.

Naruto laughed too. "So what are you doing around here at a time like this?" he asked.

"Oh... I live near here, on the second floor of that building actually," she told the blonde, whilst pointing at her apartment door.

"Awesome, I live just down the road," he told her.

"Cool... well it's getting late I should really be getting to bed soon, see you tommorow Naruto," Yuki waved as she jumped up to the second floor balcony and opened the door to her apartment.

Naruto grinned, "See you tommorow Yuki," he said, then he headed for home and settled down for the night.

**That's all for now, but I'll update soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, personally I love the bit where Yuki punches Sasuke. To all those who read this and like to see Sasuke get a 'smack down' from a girl don't worry there will be plenty of times xD**

**Look forward to the next chapter- Team Seven Put to the Test xD**

**Until then please READ and REVIEW, cya ;D Btw I'm going through all the chapters and re editing any mistakes. If you feel I have missed something don't please tell me and will see what I can do about it ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 Team Seven Put to the Test

**Hey guys I got a new chapter, wow I must have been working hard to get two chapters out in one night. Oh well it was fun xP**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Naruto characters blah blah blah**

**But the character Yuki and the plot around her is mine no stealing or else you'll face my frying pan of doom :3**

**Chapter 5- Team Seven Put to the Test**

Morning came around, and Yuki awoke from the sound of her alarm going off. She pushed the button and the alarm stopped its consistent ringing... for about five seconds.

When it went off again Yuki, pressed the button a little harder, but it still insisted on ringing a few seconds afterwards. This went on for about five minutes, until Yuki flipped and smashed the alarm clock. She sighed, "Ugh... that's the third alarm clock this week. I really gotta try to control my temper more," she told herself.

After that she disappeared into the tiny bathroom and had a shower, then she dried herself off and got dressed into her usual ninja gear. The purple strap top, the black baggy trousers, the black ninja sandals with a bit of a heel, the purple sleeves around her arms, with white bands around the top and bottom of them and her purple choker that had her symbol (which looks like the charmed symbol, with more of a leaf symbol design).

Then she walked over to her mirror and brushed through her long, straight, light brown hair, which she then tied up in two high pig tails and put on her kunoichi headband.

Once she was ready, she left her apartment and locked the door, then she headed for the training grounds wondering what Kakashi was planning to do.

When she arrived there, she realized that she was the first; so feeling quite bored already she leaned on one of the three posts in the middle of the training fields and thought about her new teamates.

Yuki had never had teamates before, so she didn't know what to make of them. All she knew was that she didn't like that Uchiha boy, he was too arrogant and Naruto seemed a little childish to her at first, but when she saw him yesterday he seemed alright. In the end Yuki decided that today would be the day she got to know her teammates a little more.

Second to arrive was Sakura. When she saw the pink haired girl, Yuki rolled her eyes; she thought Sakura seemed like a bit of a bore, since she was one of the Uchiha's fangirls.

Sakura was a little upset when she saw that only Yuki was there and no Sasuke. After what Yuki did to her 'Sasuke-kun' yesterday, she wasn't very happy with her. She couldn't believe that any girl would actually want to punch 'Sasuke-kun'. Despite this Sakura managed to put on a fake smile as she approached the brown haired team mate.

"Hi," she said to Yuki.

The purple eyed girl looked up at Sakura. "Uhhh... hi," she said back.

Sakura, still putting on the fake smile asked, "How are you today?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow at this comment. "Hmm... you want to know how I am today? Well I'm in a bit of bad mood since my alarm clock keeps breaking," she lied.

"Oh... really," was all that Sakura responded with. After that they spent the next few minutes in awkward silence.

That was until the Uchiha twins showed up.

Upon seeing Sasuke approaching, with his head down and his hands in his pockets as usual, Sakura's face lit up and she ran towards him. She stopped in front of him. "Good morning Sasuke. How are you this morning?" she asked with a smile on her face.

The raven haired boy just ignored her and walked straight past her towards the three posts where Yuki was leaning against. When he saw the brown haired girl, he gave her another glare and Yuki returned it with one of her own. Then Sam noticed Yuki and ran up to her. "Hi Yuki," she greeted.

Yuki smiled when she saw her friend, "Oh, hi Sam" she responded.

"Hey Yuki what's up, Kakashi did say he wanted us here at 6am well its 6 now so where is he?" Sam asked her.

"Oh I don't know where he is," Yuki told her a slight tone of annoyance displayed in her voice.

Sam looked around and saw Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was trying to get Sasuke to notice her and speak to her, but was failing.

Mean whilst Sasuke was still glaring at the brown haired girl talking to his sister. He was trying to get past Sakura so he could drag Sam away from the purple eyed girl. Sakura on the other hand blabbed on and on, about how she felt about Sasuke.

Then Naruto showed up, ten minutes late. "Hey guys," he yelled running up to them all.

Sakura rolled her eyes, 'Oh great, now he's here,' she thought.

Naruto walked past Sakura, who was still getting in the way of Sasuke and went up to Yuki and Sam. "Hey girls," he said with a stupid grin on his face, "What you two up to?" he asked.

Sam rolled her eyes; typical Naruto always acting so goofy. However Yuki smiled. "Hey Naruto, did you sleep well?" she asked.

Naruto stretched out his arms and replied, "Yeah sure did, so where's my breakfast?" he asked out of nowhere.

Yuki and Sam gave him a strange look. "Uhh... what breakfast?" Yuki asked feeling slightly confused.

Naruto grinned. "You know the food we get to eat in the morning," he explained.

"Naruto... you're supposed to supply your own breakfast in the morning," Sam told him sounding slightly annoyed.

"What! So you mean I'm gonna have nothing to eat until noon now!" he yelled, annoying everyone around him.

Sam ignored Naruto's rant about how he'll starve if he doesn't get anything to eat soon and turned to Yuki again. "So Yuki... how long do you think Kakashi-sensei will be?" she asked.

Yuki paused and then smiled, "Oh he's usually about an hour or so late. I just like to get here around the time he says because it gives me extra training time on my own or sometimes on very rare occasions he actually does show up at the time he said he would," she explained.

Sam sighed, "Oh great... so now there's nothing to do until Kakashi gets here, which could be any minute now or any hour."

For an hour and a half, Yuki, Sam, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura stood around waiting. Naruto was getting on everybody's' nerves, Sakura was still harassing Sasuke and Sam and Yuki were getting to know each other a little better.

Sam told Yuki about Sakura's fight with Ino yesterday in the classroom and Yuki found it quite amusing. Then she told the purple eyed girl about Naruto's and Sasuke's 'accidental' kiss.

Upon hearing this Yuki burst out laughing causing Sasuke to flip out. He'd had enough now, he wasn't even gonna try to be a little polite to Sakura, so he pushed his way past her, causing Sakura to get a bit upset. He stormed over to Sam and Yuki, and grabbed his sister. The raven haired boy started to pull his sister away from the brown haired girl, who he disliked.

However this annoyed Yuki. Her first actual friend, who was human and the same age as her, was being dragged away by the self centered Uchiha. Yuki looked at the ground and growled a little, under her breath.

Just when things looked like they were going to get bad, Kakashi showed up. "Hey everyone sorry I'm late I had to finish up on something important," he lied.

Yuki perked up all of a sudden, she looked up at her sensei and said, "Hey Kakashi sensei, so... what did you want us all here for?"

Kakashi smiled. "Yes, I told you all to come here because I'm going to give you a test," he told them.

In unison everyone excluding Yuki and Sasuke groaned. "What a test?" they all asked.

"But Kakashi -sensei we've just done a test, why do we need another one?" Sakura asked.

Everyone nodded, except for Yuki, who hadn't done a test for a while, she was curious to see what he had up his sleeve for them.

"Ah, but this test isn't like your others. It is significantly harder and will show me whether you're worthy to be genin or not. If you pass, I will be your sensei from then on, however if you fail you will all be sent back to the academy," he told them.

Everyone's eyes grew wide including Yuki, 'What? Go back to the academy? Would he really do that to me? I've never been to the academy, so why would he say that?' she thought to herself.

Sakura was pouting, Sam and Sasuke were both thinking, 'I can't afford to be sent back to the academy.'

Naruto was the only one expressing how he felt in the open. "What! You can't do that!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at him. "I can and I will if I don't see you fit to be genin," he told the noisy ninja.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine," he whined.

Then Kakashi looked at all the genin facing him and explained the test, "Ok the objective of this test is to get the bells tied around my belt, if you can do that then you get to eat lunch afterwards, but if you fail then I will tie you to one of the wooden posts and eat your lunch. Understand?" Everyone nodded to show they understood. "Ok, Let's get started. On the count of three. One, two... three," he announced.

In the blink of an eye, everybody disappeared into the trees and bushes surrounding the three wooden posts Kakashi was standing nearby.

The silver haired ninja pulled out a book, Sam, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were confused by this, whilst Yuki just rolled her eyes. She knew what the book was, since he always had it when he was training her. She remembered asking him once why he had the book and what was it about, Kakashi just told her he had it because he enjoyed reading it and that it was a book for adults so she wouldn't understand what it was about.

"Typical Kakashi sensei," she muttered under her breath. She was hidden deep within the tree branches and leaves. Sakura was lying under a bush, Sam was hidden behind a tree trunk and Sasuke was crouched behind some shubbery.

When Kakashi looked up from his book he was pleased to see that everyone had hidden, that was until he turned around and saw Naruto standing right in front of him. The blonde idiot ran towards Kakashi head on. He swung for him, but the silver haired jonin dodged every single punch or kick.

Unfortunately Kakashi got behind Naruto. "Be aware, you should never allow your opponent to get behind you," he told the blonde genin. Kakashi formed a hand sign and then stuck his finger up Naruto's butt, and then he launched the blonde into the air, whilst shouting, "Thousand years of pain."

The blonde haired genin landed in a small lake, head first. He came up to the surface a few seconds later.

Kakashi had gone back to reading his voice at this time; therefore he didn't notice Naruto execute a shadow clone jutsu. So when the blonde haired ninja attacked him head on again, he wasn't prepared for when the Naruto he fought disappeared in a puff of smoke; this gave the real Naruto an opening where he jumped Kakashi, but still ended up being pinned.

Kakashi stood up, telling Naruto not to be so anxious to fight.

Meanwhile Sasuke noticed from his hiding place that Kakashi had finally lowered his guard, even just for a few seconds. He took advantage of this chance and threw kunai and shuriken at the silver haired jounin.

Naruto was shocked to see Kakashi get hit by every single kunai and shuriken, causing Kakashi to fall to the ground. Naruto being the impulsive boy he was, yelled at Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke, what are you doing, we're not supposed to kill him!"

Just then the Kakashi that was hit by the shuriken and kunai, turned into a log in a puff of smoke. Naruto looked at the log very confused. "Huh?"

'A substitution jutsu,' Sasuke thought.

Naruto noticed something shine on the floor, he got closer to it and realized that it was one of the bells. Thinking Kakashi must've dropped it by accident, Naruto went to pick it up, only to be caught by a trap and hung upside down by his ankle.

Kakashi walked up to him. "Naruto... you should never fall for the simplest things, remember a shinobi should always be able to see through deception. Naruto just pouted, whilst still hanging upside down. The silver haired jounin then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Mean whilst up in the trees, Kakashi was hiding. He spotted Sakura and Sam, but he couldn't see any sign of Yuki or Sasuke. Yuki was near Kakashi; she had spotted him a few seconds ago and had hidden herself better to conceal her whereabouts. She watched her sensei take off deeper into the trees. When he disappeared, she scanned her surroundings with her eyes, looking for any sign of Kakashi.

That's when her sight settled on the raven haired Uchiha. Upon seeing him she felt anger rise up inside of her. She had only just met him yesterday, but already she knew that he was selfish and stuck up. She had heard stories about the famed Uchihas, Sam and Sasuke being the only ones to survive the massacre of they're family. At that time she felt pity towards them, but she also felt kind of close, since she had no family and neither did they. However that view changed when she met Sasuke.

Now she hated him. He had no right to drag his sister away from her like he did; it reminded her of when she was still wandering the villages alone. She would walk up to a kid her age and start talking, trying to be friendly, however after a time one of the parents would come and drag the kid away; leaving Yuki alone once again.

Upon remembering this Yuki decided to pay Sasuke back. She made sure he hadn't noticed her yet and then she jumped the raven haired boy. Sasuke was caught off guard and was surprised to see Yuki jump at him. She swung her fist at him, he dodged, but then she upper cut him; which sent him flying into the middle of the field near Naruto.

The blonde looked at Sasuke, who had a bright red chin and laughed. Sasuke growled and hit Naruto round the head. He'd had enough this was the second time he had been humiliated by Yuki. He didn't care that she was a girl, all he was thinking at the time was that she was gonna pay.

Yuki came out from behind the bushes and giggled at the red chinned Uchiha. Sasuke growled again and ran towards Yuki with his hands balled into fists. "Yuki!" he yelled as he swung at the brown haired girl.

Yuki was caught off guard as well and Sasuke hit her, sending her backwards a bit. The fight had gotten serious. They both had the objective to win now and so the fight went on for a few minutes, both swung fists and kicks at each other. There was no kunai or jutsus used; just basic taijutsu.

Meanwhile, Sakura had come out of her hiding place and was now searching for Sasuke. She came to a bunch of bushes that rustled. Kunai at the ready Sakura took a step closer, then the rustling stopped and Sasuke stepped out from behind the bushes. He was badly beaten up and was bleeding.

The raven haired boy stumbled over to Sakura. "Sa-ku-ra..." he managed to say before he collasped to the floor unconscious. Sakura screamed upon seeing Sasuke like this and she fainted.

Sam wasn't far behind Sakura, so she saw the pinkette faint from the sight of her brother collasping. She however, knew it was only a genjutsu, unlike Sakura, Sam had spent all of her life by her brother's side; therefore she could tell when it was the real Sasuke and when it was just a fake.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared by Sam's side, surprising her. Sam jumped back and readied herself for a fight. Kakashi smiled. "You should really always be aware of your surroundings and not day dream, Samelia," he lectured her.

Sam ignored him and rushed forward to attack. However in a few minutes the battle was over and Kakashi was the victor. He left Sam sprawled out on the floor, she was out cold. Then Kakashi disappeared again, searching for the two remaining students he had not yet taught a lesson to. He knew the extent of what Yuki could do, so he knew she was trouble, but Sasuke, he had only heard rumours about his abilities.

However when he finally found them, he wasn't pleased at all by what he found. Sasuke and Yuki were still fighting.

Kakashi being quite annoyed by this behaivour used an earth technique; where he disappeared underneath ground and made his way to the two students. Then when he was above them both he reached up out of the ground and grabbed their ankles. Afterwards he pulled them down into the ground trapping them, so only their heads were still above ground. Kakashi appeared by the two students and he wasn't happy.

Yuki and Sasuke both glared at each other and then looked up at Kakashi, who had his arms crossed and a very unhappy look on his face.

Meanwhile Naruto had finally gotten out of the trap kakashi had put down, only to be caught in one that was lying underneath the first. This made Naruto really frustrated. Whilst swinging upside down, he noticed a huge rock near the three wooden posts. He saw something sitting by the side of the rock and realised it was their lunch. The blonde haired ninja had had enough today and just wanted to eat something and relax, since he was stupid enough to go without breakfast.

He freed himself from the trap again and then made his way over to the rock where the lunch boxes were at. He sat on the rock with the lunch boxes, but before he could chow down; Kakashi appeared behind him. "Well Naruto... trying to steal everyone's lunches are you," he stated.

Naruto jumped and turned to Kakashi. "Umm... well no I-I was just making sure they were all full," he lied. Kakashi didn't believe the lie for a second and Naruto could tell.

A few minutes later and the timer rang for the end of the test. Sam woke up and found Sakura, who was still unconscious from the genjutsu Kakashi had put on her.

The brunette, with blonde streaks, tapped Sakura on the cheek to wake her up. Sakura awoke startled by Sam. She jumped up and looked around. Sam gave her a confused look. "Eh... Sakura what are you looking for?" she asked.

The pinkette turned to Sam. "Your brother, I saw him, h-he was dieing," she told the Uchiha.

Sam gave her an annoyed look and sighed. "You're an idiot, you know that," she told Sakura.

Sakura clenched her teeth. "What did you call me?" she yelled at Sam.

The Uchiha girl just waved it off. "That Sasuke you saw, he wasn't real. It was just a genjutsu," she explained.

Sakura's faced dropped. "Oh, I see. Then that means Sasuke's ok," she said with glee.

Sam just rolled her eyes and started to make her way back to the wooden posts, where the others were waiting for them. Sakura followed close behind.

When they got there, the two girls were surprised to see Kakashi standing next to the three wooden posts. However it wasn't Kakashi that surprised them; it was the fact that, Yuki, Naruto and Sasuke were all tied to the three wooden posts.

Naruto was in the middle kicking and yelling at Kakashi, whilst Yuki and Sasuke stood there, tied to the posts glaring at each other on either side of the yellow idiot.

Sasuke noticed that unlike him, Yuki didn't have a scratch on her! 'Why hasn't she got any marks on her? I'm sure I landed a few hits. Kakashi's trick scratched me up a lot and he did the same to her, yet she hasn't got a mark on her, why is that?' he questioned in his mind.

Kakashi saw Sakura and Sam walking up and greeted them back. "Ah... you two welcome back." The silver haired ninja walked over to the two girls and gave them each a lunch box. "Here you go, since you two behaved, you get to eat your lunch," he told them smiling.

Sakura and Sam sat down in front of the posts, Sam sat between Naruto and Yuki, whilst Sakura sat between Sasuke and Naruto. "None of you need to worry about being sent back to the academy," Kakashi announced.

Everyone looked at him with suprised looks. "Yeah, alright," Naruto, Sakura and Sam cheered.

"Because you lot are all hopeless. **None of you will ever be shinobi!**" The grey haired jounin, finished.

This time all the genin looked at Kakashi with surprise. "Yeah," Naruto cheered. "Wait, what?" he questioned when he just grasped what Kakashi had said.

"Give it up, you lot will never be shinobi," the jounin told them.

Instead of Naruto butting in and saying something, this time it was Yuki. "But Kakashi- sensei, I've done this test before and beat you," she reminded him.

Sasuke widened his eyes at what the brunette he despised, had just said. 'She beat Kakashi? How did she do it? He flattened us both with one move,' he thought to himself.

Kakashi sighed. "Yes that is true Yuki, but you missed the objective of the entire exercise this time," the silver haired jounin told her.

Yuki looked confused. "Huh? What do you mean? The objective was to get a bell," she said.

Kakashi sighed again and put his hand over his face. Then he told them all, "The objective was to get a bell, however you missed the point of the exercise."

"Huh? It had a point?" Naruto commented.

Kakashi sighed again, "I dont believe this," he muttered.

Naruto started getting frustrated as did, Sakura. "Come on, tell us already," Naruto yelled.

"It's **teamwork**," Kakashi told them.

Everyone's eyes widened at this and Kakashi went on to explain his point. "If you lot had come at me altogether, you would've succeeded."

Sakura being the brainiest of the bunch noticed something. "Wait a minute there are only three bells," she pointed out. "Two of us would've had to fail and go hungry. You're saying teamwork, but you're playing us against each other!"

"Of course, the task was designed to cause problems in your ranks. It was to see if you lot could put a side your differences and work together, but you all failed at that," he explained. "Instead of working together, you Sakura ignored Naruto when he was right in front of you and focused on Sasuke, when you didn't even know where he was."

Sakura looked at the floor feeling slightly ashamed.

"Naruto, you did the work all of the team should've done together. Sam you kept to yourself, if you had gone out and helped Naruto, you probably might've been able to get a bell, however you chose to stay quiet and not get involved."

Sam and Naruto looked at each other.

"And finally," Kakashi pointed to Yuki and Sasuke. "You two are the worst of all. Fighting each other, when you should've have been focusing on the objective and working together. Sasuke you thought you didn't need the others, you act like you're the best out of the group and so when Yuki attacked you, you just had to fight back, as a matter of pride. Finally Yuki, I know how much of a trouble maker you can be and I know how well you can perform on your own, but you have to remember, you're part of a team now, so you have to get along with everyone and put your differences a side for the sake of the team and the mission," he lectured.

Yuki put her head down and looked at the floor, she had never disappointed Kakashi-sensei that badly before, so she felt really ashamed. She had no idea what came over her to just attack Sasuke like that.

Kakashi walked over to the stone where the lunch boxes were earlier on and looked at it. "This stone is a memorial of all the shinobi who died in action. It includes the name of my best friend," he said.

Then he turned to the five genin. "Pay attention... I'm going to give you one last chance. This time the test will be a lot more difficult than the bell one. If you are prepared to continue you can eat one of the lunch boxes, however Naruto, Yuki and Sasuke don't get any," he announced. "If either of you attempt to feed one of them, then you fail the test right here. Do you understand?"

Sam and Sakura nodded and then with that Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

For a few minutes, Yuki, Sasuke and Naruto stood around still tied to the posts whilst Sam and Sakura sat eating their lunch boxes. Naruto's stomach started to rumble loudly. Yuki looked at Naruto and rolled her eyes. He was an idiot for skipping breakfast.

Just then Yuki's stomach rumbled too, as well as Sasuke's. Even though they had eaten breakfast, the two were exhausted and hungry from going all out on each other with the fight. Sam looked at Yuki. Sasuke noticed this and glared at the two girls. Yuki saw the raven haired Uchiha boy glaring at her again and glowered back.

She huffed and turned her head away from the Uchiha. She thought back to what Kakashi had told her. 'Yuki... I know how well you can perform on your own, but you have to remember, you're part of a team now, so you have to get along with everyone and put your differences a side for the sake of the team and the mission.'

Kakashi was right, she needed to put aside her differences and at least try to get along with Sasuke for the sake of the team.

The girl's purple eyes met Sasuke onyx ones, that were still glaring ferociously at her. However that glare disappeared when, Sasuke noticed the calm look on Yuki's face. "Um... Sasuke," she spoke out.

"Yeah what," he snapped.

"Um... I'm sorry about the injuries I gave you," Yuki apologised, pulling off a fake smile.

Sasuke looked at her with a confused face. 'Why is she apologising to me? I thought she hated me,' he thought. 'I know it must be a joke if I accept she'll probably turn that against me and burst out laughing.'

"Whatever," Sasuke replied.

This annoyed Yuki a little. It was hard for her to apologise, especially to someone like him. A small frustrated mark appeared on the side of her head and she looked away from him again. Just then her stomach rumbled again. She growled under her breath a little. "Stupid stomach, shut up," she mumbled.

Sam noticed this and couldn't bear to see a friend in pain, so she offered Yuki a little of her lunch. Yuki, Naruto and Sakura stared at Sam and Sasuke just glared again. 'Why out of the people going hungry, was his sister risking failure to feed an arrogant, aggressive loner like Yuki?' he thought.

Yuki accepted the food and took a bite. Then Sakura offered her food to Sasuke, who turned it down. Annoyed by his attitude again, Yuki executed her little trick of getting out of being tied up and stormed over to the Uchiha boy. Everyone except Sasuke was surprised at her escape from the post.

Yuki grabbed the food off Sakura and stuffed it into Sasuke's mouth. "Don't be so rude, when someone offers you food you take it," she told him.

Sasuke glared at her again. "I'm just saving Sakura from being failed," he replied.

Yuki turned her back to him. "Yeah, yeah whatever." Then she went back over to Sam and asked for her lunch box. Sam gladly gave it her, not knowing why she wanted it.

The brown haired girl took some food and offered it to Naruto. "Here Naruto, since you were such an idiot and skipped breakfast I figured you'd want something to eat too. You're no good to the team if you're not going to have any strength to fight," she said. Naruto accepted the food and took a bite.

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and Kakashi lunged forward towards them, scaring them all. "You..." he shouted. "Pass!" he announced, as he stopped just in front of them and winked.

Everyone had another confused look on their face, apart from Sasuke that is, who was just fed up of the entire thing. "Huh?" Naruto spoke out.

"We pass! But... why?" Sakura asked.

"You lot have just taken a giant step forward," Kakashi told them.

"How?" Sam asked.

"Up until now all any of you have done is listen to what I say... like robots. A true shinobi sees through deception and finds the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings. You took on board what I told you and acted for the good of the team. For instance, Yuki although we can all tell that you and Sasuke hate each other, you put that aside and fed him. Although I'm not really sure the forceful act was needed. Sam you were the first to act out for the good of the team by feeding Yuki, Sakura you offered your food to Sasuke although he turned it down, you still tried and finally, Naruto you were starving badly, but your teamates helped you so now you feel a little better, am I correct?" he asked.

Naruto and grinned and nodded.

"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. However those who abandon their comrades are worst than scum. This concludes the exercise. You all pass. Team 7 your duties will commence tomorrow!" Kakashi announced proudly.

"Woohoo I did it! I did it! I'm a ninja! Yeah! Ninja, ninja, ninja!" Naruto cheered loudly.

Sam untied her brother from the post and then they all walked off leaving Naruto cheering. "Hey guys, wait you forgot to untie me!" he yelled.

**Well... hope you liked it xP**

**I am working on the new chapter probably as you read it. I guess I just got one of those brainwaves and can't stop writing right now xP**

**Anyway the next chapter will be up soon maybe tonight or tommorow at this rate xD**

**Until then READ and REVIEW people. I love to read what you think about it xD**


	6. Chapter 6 The Dangerous Mission

**Here's another new chapter hope you guys like it ;)**

**Chapter 6- The Dangerous Mission**

For a few months Team 7 were stuck doing small errands for the people of Konoha, whether it was weeding a farmer's garden, babysitting children or finding lost pets. One task was to find a lost cat named Tiger.

Yuki, Naruto, Sasuke, Sam and Sakura were scouting the forest, they all had a lock on of the target. Kakashi was directing them through the small radios they had. On his say all five genin pounced on the target, however it was Naruto who caught it... unfortunately.

The cat went mad and scratched at Naruto's face furiously. The blonde haired genin ran around in circles, screaming, "Get this damn cat off me!" However no one was paying attention to him, instead they were just watching him.

Sasuke reported the success to Kakashi through the headset he had on. Pleased with their success Kakashi told them all to return to the building where they received missions from. It was the place where the owner of the cat was waiting.

When Team 7 arrived there, the owner of the cat, who was a huge wealthy lady, took the poor animal off of Naruto. She hugged the cat tightly until it could barely breath. Sakura sighed, she could see why the poor cat ran away in the first place, if it was treated like that all the time. The woman thanked Team 7 then she paid for their services and left with Tiger in her arms.

The Hokage was just about to give them their next 'errand', however Naruto had had enough of the small unexciting missions. He wanted something interesting. "No way, no thank you, BORING! Give us something important to do something amazing!" The big mouthed blonde genin shouted.

Iruka appalled by Naruto's attitude towards the Hokage yelled, "How dare you speak to Lord Hokage like that. Don't be such a fool, you're only beginners!"

"But we've done tonnes of small stuff, can't we get some action?" Naruto replied.

This earned him a hit on the head from Kakashi. " Naruto that's enough, knock it off," the silver haired jonin said. He knew he was going to be in trouble for Naruto's attitude later on.

Sakura was just getting fed up of Naruto's rants about the lack of interesting missions. Sam didn't care either way, as long as she got to be with her team and help the village. Sasuke and Yuki on the other hand saw what Naruto was getting at.

All Yuki had ever done since she was brought to Konoha, was train and do the boring, easy, uneventful missions, that took a few hours at the most. She felt, that it was time for her to get back out into the world, beyond Konoha's walls. "I agree with Naruto," she said. Kakashi sighed at this, he knew that whenever Yuki got involved it meant trouble for him. "We've done loads of those stupid D rank missions, I'm sick of them! Give us something more interesting and important to do!" the brunette shouted.

Iruka was about to speak again, but the Hokage beat him to it. "Apparently Naruto and Yuki need an explanation of what these duties are."

The Hokage went on to lecture the blonde and brunette genins about the rankings of the missions. "You see everyday, our village recieves many requests, for everything from babysitting to assassination. We take that wide variety and sort them into catagories. A being the highest and most dangerous catagory to D."

Yuki groaned at this lecture. "I already know this Kakashi's been over it dozens of times with me," she butted in.

Iruka got annoyed by this. "Show some respect! Don't interrupt the Hokage!" he yelled. Yuki shut up and crossed her arms. Then she stuck her tongue out at Iruka when he wasn't looking. This earned her clip around the head from Kakashi.

"We have also divided the shinobi into ranks based on their level of skill." The Hokage went on, completely oblivious to Yuki's attitude. "Hokage being the top, then there's the jounin, then the chuunin, then the genin and finally the academy students. The A ranked missions are handled by jounin, the B and C ranked missions are handled by the chunin and some C and all the D are handled by genin. If a ninja completes their mission sucessfully then the grateful person will pay a fee. So far you five have only just attained the lowest rank, so level D tasks are the best you could aspire to." The Hokage told them all.

Unfortunately for him, Naruto, being one of the two people he was giving the lecture to the most, wasn't paying attention and was sitting on the floor with his back turned thinking about what kind of ramen he would have today.

"Are you listening?" the Hokage asked with a slighty aggitated tone to his voice.

"I don't want to hear it!" Naruto yelled. "All the old geezer ever does is apologize and then give me a lecture. But it's not fair. There's more to me than the troublemaking screw up the old man thinks I am! And another thing-"

Naruto was cut off by Yuki who grabbed Naruto and put her hand over his mouth. She was getting pretty annoyed with his ranting now, even though she had been acting cheeky to Iruka just moments before. The brown haired girl smiled at the Hokage whilst she gripped Naruto. She was acting as though she wasn't even doing anything, and hadn't been doing anything wrong.

The noisy blonde genin struggled in her grip. Yuki looked at Naruto and he settled down straight away. She had given him a pretty evil look and it scared him. Once he had calmed down Yuki released him and stepped back.

The Hokage smiled. "Very well," he spoke out. "You get your wish Naruto. I will give you a C ranked mission, to protect a certain individual."

Naruto's face lit up. "You mean it? Who is it? Some great lord? The Daimyo? A princess?" the hyperactive boy questioned.

"Compose yourself. I'll perform the introductions straightaway," the Hokage told him. Then the old man signaled for someone to let in the client.

An old man with a bottle in his hand stepped in. "Huh? What's this? They're a bunch of brats," he spoke out. Especially the midget, he's got the face of an idiot."

Naruto laughed at the comment. "Ha ha ha! Who do you mean? Who's the midget? Who's the idio-" That's when he realised as he looked around that he was the smallest of the group.

His mood instantly changed. "**I'll kill him!**" the blonde screamed as he lunged for the old man, only to be pulled back by Kakashi.

"Now, now Naruto. No killing the old man you've been assigned to protect," Kakashi lectured.

"I'm Tazuna, a famous bridge builder, not old man," the old guy told them. "Until I am safely back in my own country, where I'll be building my next bridge, you'll all be expected to protect me. Even if it costs you your lives!"

After that Team Seven and Tazuna packed up their supplies and left Konoha's walls and set out for the Land of Waves. At the front gate to Konoha everyone was gathered together and was ready to set off. Naruto was cheering. "**Alright road trip!**" he yelled standing in front of the group.

"What are you going on about? Naruto this isn't a camping trip or anything this is supposed to be serious," Sam told him.

"Yeah, but this is the first time I've ever been outside of the village!" Naruto cheered.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto you idiot it'll be the first time any of us have been outside of the village before," she growled. "Isn't that right Sasuke?" she asked with a sweeter voice whilst looking at the Uchiha boy. Sasuke nodded and said nothing.

"That's where your wrong Sakura," Yuki interrupted. This earned her a confused look from Sakura, Sasuke, Sam and Naruto.

"Huh? What do you mean Yuki? Since when have you ever been out of the village?" The pink haired girl questioned.

Yuki sighed. "You guys really don't know anything about me. I've been out of the village before, I've travelled quite a bit," she explained.

The four genin still gave her a confused look. "Why have you travelled around?" Naruto asked. Yuki looked at the floor. She hated reminiscing about her past, she regretted ever saying anything to Sakura now. Naruto was persistent. "Come on tell us. Why have you travelled alot Yuki?" he bugged her.

This carried on for about fifteen minutes, whilst they were walking. Yuki kept her head down all the time and looked at the floor. She was getting more and more agitated by the persistent blonde knuckle head next to her, who was asking the same question again and again.

In the end the brown haired girl just snapped. "It's none of your buisness Naruto. I'm not going to answer, so stop asking me!" she snapped at him. Then she stormed to front of the group.

This shocked Sam and Sakura. '**Are you kidding me... We were supposed to be the ones to get the best of Naruto, Cha!**' yelled inner Sakura.

However this intrigued Sasuke, especially when he saw Naruto quivering in fear. 'Hm... why didn't she just answer his question?' Sasuke asked himself.

Tazuna saw Naruto cowering and sighed. "Am I really expected to place my life in the hands of this fool?" he asked Kakashi.

Naruto immediately stopped shaking and glared at Tazuna. "Listen you old geezer! You don't mess with ninja ever!" he yelled. "Especially not a really good one like me! I'm the best of the best. In fact I'm gonna be Hokage one day, so remember my name, it's Naruto Uzumaki!"

Tazuna raised an eyebrow. "Hokage, eh? The lord of the village? The best there is? I don't think someone like you has it in him," he commented.

"Well you're old and stupid! I'm doing all the right things and I'm doing them fast. When I'm Hokage you're gonna wish you were a lot more respectful to me right now!" Naruto yelled back.

There was a short pause. "Respect you? I don't think so... Not even if you **did** become Hokage," Tazuna replied.

There was another short silence followed by "**You're dead!**"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto again. "I told you, we don't kill the people we are assigned to protect. Now stop it!"

Naruto calmed down after that and Sakura asked Kakashi if the land of the Waves had a hidden village like Konoha. He told her that they didn't. Then he went on to explain about the five Kages. Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage and Raikage. The ultimate leaders of tens of thousands of shinobi.

Team Seven and Tazuna walked for a while. Yuki was at the head of the group, she was reminiscing about her past even though she tried so hard to stop. Very few people knew what she had been through and no one except Yuki knew the entire story of her past.

She had never told Kakashi every single detail of her past. She had told him that she was abandoned at the age of five by her village, and that the rest of the time she had spent foraging in various other villages.

Tazuna was in the middle of the group guarded each side by Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke and Sam with Kakashi guarding the back. The group walked along a path. Kakashi was scanning his surroundings for any trouble. there was nothing there though. Only trees, bushes and a small puddle on the path.

Kakashi looked at the puddle of water. 'Hm... that's strange. It hasn't even rained for a few days now and yet there's a puddle of water on the path,' he thought to himself.

They carried on walking, then all of a sudden two shinobi jumped out and wrapped Kakashi up in a chain. "One little piggy," one of the enemy shinobi they pulled the chains, ripping the silver haired jounin apart.

"AHHH!" Sakura screamed.

"M- Master Kakashi!" Naruto and Sam both yelled together.

Meanwhile Yuki was too busy lost in her own thoughts, she had completely forgotten what she was doing or where she was at the time, so she didn't see Kakashi get ripped apart, neither did she hear Naruto, Sam and Sakura scream in shock.

Then the enemy shinobi appeared behind Naruto. "Two little piggies..." they whispered. Shocked by them, Naruto froze up. The two enemy shinobi lunged for Naruto and went to wrap him up in the chain just like they had done with Kakashi.

However, just before they caught Naruto in their trap, Sasuke jumped and threw a shuriken which pinned the chain to a tree. He then landed on top of the two shinobi, which he then kicked in the face, sending the two enemies falling backwards. The two enemy shinobi unattached the chain. One of them clawed at Naruto and scratched his hand then he targeted Yuki, who still had no idea what was happening. The brown haired girl was still glaring at the floor as she more or less relived her past.

The other one, rushed towards Tazuna, but Sakura got in the way.

"Yuki!" Sam cried out to try and get her attention, but failed. Sasuke saw that Yuki was not reacting to the danger and pushed her out of the way just in time to save her from the enemy. Yuki hit the ground and smashed her head on the floor, knocking her unconscious. Sasuke then got in the way of Sakura ready to engage the enemy again.

However he never got the chance, because before the enemy shinobi could reach Sasuke, he was stopped in his tracks and caught by his neck, as he smashed into Kakashi's arm.

"Master Kakashi you're alive!" Sakura cheered with glee.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sam shouted, happy to see her sensei alive.

Naruto was speechless, he had just realised that Kakashi had used the substitution jutsu and in place of the Kakashi that they had seen be ripped apart, were bits of a wooden log. Sasuke on the other hand was annoyed that Kakashi had interfered.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I should've moved to help you sooner before you were injured. It never occured to me that you would freeze up," Kakashi said whilst looking at Naruto.

Then the silver haired jonin turned to Sasuke. "Good job, Sasuke," he praised.

"Hmph," was all Sasuke replied with.

Meanwhile Naruto was getting annoyed. 'I-I couldn't do a single thing! But Sasuke, who's never been in a real battle before acted like it was no big deal. He didn't even break a sweat. But he still managed to save my life,' Naruto growled to himself.

"Hey... you're ok aren't you?" Sasuke asked Naruto, sarcastically. "Scaredy cat."

This made Naruto really annoyed. "Grrr SASUKE!" he yelled.

"Naruto... there's no time to fight with Sasuke now. Their claws are poisoned. We have to clean that wound as soon as possible otherwise you might die," Kakashi told him. "If we cut the wound more deeply the blood flow will wash away the poison. For now stay as still as possible to stop the poison from spreading." Naruto froze upon again aftering hearing this.

"Mr Tazuna," Kakashi spoke out again.

"Wha... what is it?" Tazuna replied.

Kakashi turned his head to look at the old man. "I need to speak with you," he stated. "Our attackers seemed to be chunin level shinobi from the village hidden in the mist. They are known for their willingness to fight until their goal is achieved, even at the cost of their own lives. Obviously they were watching and waiting for us. Their shouldn't have been any puddles on the ground, since it hasn't rained for several days."

Whilst Kakashi spoke to Tazuna, Sam noticed Yuki was lying on the floor still unconscious. The brown with blonde streaks haired girl, rushed over to see if her friend was ok.

Sasuke noticed Sam rush over to where Yuki was lying on the floor and followed.

Sam shook Yuki to wake her up, but she didn't budge. So the Uchiha girl got some water from her supplies and splashed it over her face, still the brown haired girl didn't wake up. Sam was starting to get a little worried.

Sasuke came over and looked at Yuki, she didn't seem to be waking up.

Sakura noticed the two Uchihas standing around someone. She decided to see what was up. "Hey, Sasuke whatcha doing?" she asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Then he turned to Sakura and gave her an annoyed look. "Are you really so attached to me, that you don't even realise one of your teamates is knocked out? Wake up and stop acting so childish!" Sasuke growled.

Sakura looked at him. Shock painted clear across her face.

Sam called out for Kakashi, "Kakashi sensei, we need your help."

Kakashi turned to Sam, Sasuke and Sakura. Then he saw Yuki lying still unconscious on the floor. He rushed over to the group and tried to wake up the purple eyed girl. Unfortunately she still didn't move. Then he formed a hand sign and placed his hand over Yuki's eyes.

After a few seconds he removed it and Yuki's eyes flicked open. Kakashi smiled, glad that the girl was ok. Yuki sat up and rubbed her head. "Ugh... wha- what happened?" she asked.

Kakashi helped her up. "We were attacked by chunin ninja from the village hidden in the rain," Sam explained as she took Yuki from Kakashi and supported her.

"Huh? Really? I didn't notice anything," Yuki told her.

Sam gave Yuki a strange look. "What you didn't even here Sakura scream, when we saw Kakashi's clone be ripped apart?"

"No, I didn't it's all just a blur to me."

"Then what got you so caught up, you didn't even realise we were being attacked?" Sakura butted in.

Yuki looked at the floor. "I...I don't wanna talk about it," she stated. Sam and Sakura both gave her a confused look.

"Yuki," Kakashi said breaking the awkward silence there was between the three girls.

Yuki looked up at her sensei. "Yes Kaka sensei," she replied.

"You shouldn't daydream. You must remember what I taught you. Rule number 1, a shinobi must never let down their guard, especially whilst on a mission. If it wasn't for Sasuke, you could've been killed," the silver haired jonin lectured.

Yuki looked at Sasuke. 'Uchiha saved me?' she thought to herself.

Sasuke noticed her staring at him. He looked at her. "What?"

"Is it true that you actually saved me?" Yuki asked.

Sasuke looked away. "Hn, no you just simply got in the way of the enemy so I knocked you out," he told her. Then he turned to her with a smirk on his face. "As usual you get in my way. Try focussing on the mission instead of daydreaming loser."

Yuki gritted her teeth and told Sam to let go. Sam let Yuki stand on her own. Unfortunately this was a big mistake because Yuki lunged for Sasuke and pinned him to the ground with kunai to his throat. "Don't you dare call me a loser or I'll give you another black eye," she growled. Then she stuck her kunai back into her pocket, stood up and walked away from Sasuke.

As for Naruto he was still panicking about the poison in his wound.

After that Kakashi went back to speaking with Tazuna. "Mr Tazuna you may have had your reasons, but it's never a good idea to conceal the facts when you're asking for help. As it is this task falls far beyond the boundaries of the job we were assigned," he told him.

"We're not good enough to handle this yet. We should go back to the village. We need to get anesthetic for Naruto's wound before we can reopen it and drain the poison, and also Yuki might have a concussion," Sakura said.

Kakashi looked at Yuki, who was standing looking at Kakashi with her arms crossed, she looked fed up as usual. He smiled under his mask. 'As usual Yuki is perfectly fine after a few minutes,' he thought to himself.

He couldn't understand it, but she was always able to get back up a minutes later after being beaten down or injured. Everytime he thought she was down, she would get back up and continue with training. He remembered that everytime he looked at her bruises, they more or less vanished with an hour or so. There was nothing to worry about with Yuki, but as for Naruto...

Kakashi stood there looking at him, contemplating whether or not to go back to Konoha for the sake of Naruto's wound. However before Kakashi could make a decision Naruto took out a kunai knife and forced open the wound, letting the blood spill out, washing away the poison.

'Why? Why am I always the one who's screwing up? I hate it! By now I should be really strong, but I blew even though I've been doing tonnes of extra training. I swear no one's ever gonna have to save me again, next time it will be me doing the saving. I'm not gonna be out done by Sasuke!' Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto! What are you doing? Stop that!" Sakura shouted. She tried to stop Naruto herself, but she was held back by Yuki.

"Sakura, this is something Naruto needs to do," the brown haired girl told her.

"But he's really hurting himself."

"Don't worry, we have Kakashi sensei. I guarentee he'll be ok," Yuki assured. Then she let go of Sakura.

"I swear by the pain in my left hand, that I will never back down and I will protect the old man! Reporting fit for duty sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto... we needed a free flow of blood to clean the poison, but you've exceeded the need... you could bleed to death."

Naruto started to panic and ran around screaming, "**No! I don't wanna die! I'm too young to die!**"

Yuki watched Naruto running around panicking, it was really starting to agitate her. So when he ran past her again she grabbed him by the scuff of his jacket and stopped him in his tracks. "Naruto..." she growled a little. "Stop acting like an idiot, you'll just make it worse. Trust Kakashi sensei."

Naruto nodded and Kakashi took a look at his hand. He noticed that the wound had already almost healed. "Don't worry Naruto, you'll be fine," he told the blonde haired genin.

'I should've guessed it's the power of the nine tails,' Kakashi thought to himself.

Naruto settled down after that.

"Mr Kakashi, sir... I- I have something to tell you," Tazuna spoke out.

Kakashi raised any eyebrow and said, "You can tell me when we get to the boat."

**That's all for now hope you lot liked this chapter too, I will have the next one done soon xD**

**Until then if you haven't already, read my other fanfics and also don't forget to REVIEW I love to see what you lot have to say about it xD**


	7. Chapter 7 Trouble in the Land of Waves

**Here's the new chapter, hope you guys like it. I'm working on this as fast as I can, thanks for being patient ;)**

**Chapter 7- Trouble in the Land of Waves.**

As Team seven and Tazuna traveled on a row boat to the Land of Waves, Tazuna explained why he had lied to them all about who they were protecting him from. "Wow this fog is so thick I can barely see a thing," Naruto said.

"We'll be able to see the bridge in a minute. On the other side of it is the Land of Waves," the guy rowing the boat told them. Just then the bridge came into view.

"Wow it's HUGE!" Naruto shouted.

"Keep it down, if Gato caught us we'd be in big trouble," the guy explained.

"Gato? As in the Gato of shipping and transport?" Kakashi asked.

Tazuna nodded. "Yes, but that's only the one on the surface. He looks like a legitimate buisnessman. The truth is though, that he's actually a ruthless murdering criminal, who hires gangs of shinobi and traffics in drugs and contraband. He starts out by taking over companies and ends in ruling an entire country. He lives by every low and vicious trade known to man," the bridge builder explained.

"We'll be there soon. Tazuna we'll go through one of the underground waterways and dock at a point where you will be covered by the mangrove trees," the guy rowing the boat told him.

"Thank you," Tazuna replied.

When they got to a safe place to dock, Tazuna thanked the guy rowing the boat again and told him to be careful. The guy nodded and then started up the boats engine and disappeared into a tunnel. Team seven and Tazuna and made their way on to the path where the mangroves could cover them. "Ok now if I can just make it home in one piece-"

"Yeah, yeah..." Kakashi interrupted knowing full well, that Tazuna was trying to make them feel guilty, because they were just going to escort him to the island. However after Tazuna had explained the situation Kakashi decided to stay until they at least got him back to his house.

Yuki was walking with Sam and Sakura. Naruto walked near Sasuke, who he kept looking at. Sasuke noticed this and got a little agitated, but decided to shake it off, since they were having to be quiet.

All of a sudden Naruto noticed a bush rusling, he took out a shuriken and threw it. "Over there!" he yelled. The shuriken ripped through the bush. However there was nothing there. "I... uh guess it was just a mouse," Naruto said.

Everyone gave the blonde ninja an annoyed look. He had startled them all and possiby blown their cover by yelling. Just then there was another rustle in the bushes and Naruto threw yet another shuriken. "It's over there this time," he yelled. Then the young blonde ninja jumped into the bushes.

He appeared with a dead white bunny with the shuriken stuck in it's head. "Naruto see what you did, you idiot," Sakura growled. She stormed over to the blonde ninja and whacked him around the head.

"Ouch, Sakura you don't have to be so mean," he said rubbing his head. Sakura just folded her arms and huffed at him. Naruto hugged the bunny as if to say 'I'm sorry bunny. It was an accident, snap out of it.'

Meanwhile thoughts were running through Kakashi's head. 'Hmm... that's a snow hare. It's spring time so why is it still wearing it's winter fur?' he asked himself. Yuki looked at the little bunny and noticed as well that it was a snow hare.

She could remember the times when she summoned Kaya to help with collaboration jutsus and stuff. Sometimes during their training Kakshi would be called to the Hokage's office, or he would disappear for a short while, leaving Kaya in charge. The wolf took these opportunities to teach Yuki about her way of life and also the animal/ wildlife biology.

Since she was a wolf, Kaya understood a lot more about animals, their behaivour, their habitats, their biology as well as their origins. She knew Yuki was more in touch with wildlife than most people. She sensed it that night they met, there was something about her, that made her seem almost as if she was a wildlife animal herself and not a human. 'Huh... well who would've knew Kaya's wildlife lessons would be helpful,' Yuki thought.

Kaya had told her about the snow hare and that when it was winter its fur would be white, but when it was summer the fur would be brown. So why wasn't the hare's fur brown?

Kakashi had finished analysing the suspicious hare. He knew that the snow hare was in fact a decoy. 'This is it!' he thought.

Up in the trees a new enemy lurked. He crouched on a branch and watched through the leaves analysing every single ninja he saw. 'Heh, from what I see this group is not equal in skill to the Oni brothers,' he scoffed to himself. Then he looked at Kakashi. 'However their leader is a shinobi from the village hidden in the leaves, and not just any shinobi! It's 'Kakashi the copy cat ninja!' he concluded.

Suddenly Kakashi sensed an enemy coming towards them. "Everyone take cover!" he yelled. Sam, Sasuke, Yuki, Kakashi, Tazuna dropped to the floor. Sakura reacted quickly, but Naruto didn't. The pink haired kunoichi jumped on him just in time to miss the huge 'neck cleaving sword' that flew towards them.

Everyone got up and looked at where the sword hit the tree just in front of them. The enemy ninja balanced on the huge handle of the sword and looked down at them all.

Kakashi recognised the enemy. 'That looks like...' he thought.

Naruto on the other hand wasn't paying attention to who the enemy was. The blonde knuckle head was too busy focusing on showing up Sasuke.

"Well, well... if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, the kid who deserted the village hidden in the mist," Kakashi spoke out. Naruto stood next to Kakashi and readied himself for a fight. He took off, but didn't even get one step ahead, since Kakashi put his hand in the way and stopped him.

"Let me go! Don't interfere!" Naruto growled at his sensei.

Kakashi glanced back at him and told him, "This one is on a different level of skill from our previous opponents."

Kakashi brought his hand to his ninja headband that covered his left eye. "If I have to face him, it had better be..." The silver haired jounin adjusted his headband so that the left eye was exposed. "...like this... this maybe a rough fight," he told his students.

Yuki knew exactly what was coming next, since he had shown her his eye when explaining all about kekkei genkais. Kakashi opened his left eye to reveal 'the sharingan'. "It's the sharingan eye," Yuki spoke except Kakashi looked at her. She glanced at them.

Naruto being an idiot as usual burst out, "What the hecks this 'sharingan eye' you're talking about Yuki?"

Yuki sighed and then explained, "It's a special ocular ninjutsu, where people who possess it have the power to see the reality behind an illusion or technique, it reflects the magics it penetrates back on those who cast them."

Sam and Sasuke looked at her. Sam had curious look spread across her face, whereas Sasuke just stared at her. "How do you know so much about the sharingan Yuki?" Sam asked her.

"Kakashi sensei told me about it, when he was explaining kekkei genkais," she answered.

Sasuke butted in, "However you didn't explain all of it. The possessor of the sharingan can also copy its opponents greatest skill." Naruto was still baffled, not by the sharingan but this time it was by the mention of 'kekkei genkais'.

"Umm... what's a kekkei genkai," he asked.

Sam sighed. "Naruto did you ever pay attention in class?" she asked. Naruto didn't respond, so Sam took that as a no and continued to explain 'kekkei genkais'. "A kekkei genkai is a genetic trait running through the bloodlines of those of the purest shinobi clans. Some of the most extraordinary techniques are handed down from generation to generation," Sam explained.

"This particular technique is unique to only a small number of Uchihas," Sasuke finished.

"Ohhh... now I get it," Naruto replied. He was still a little confused, but he didn't want to seem even more stupid. Yuki rolled her eyes, knowing that he still didn't quite understand it.

Meanwhile during Naruto's little dunce moment... Kakashi and Zabuza had already started the fight. The five genin watched their sensei fight the rogue ninja whilst standing on water.

All of a sudden Zabuza vanished and mist started to surround them all. It clouded their vision. Before the mist completely engulfed them all, the five genin formed a circle around Tazuna, kunais at the ready.

Kakashi disappeared from the lake and reappeared in front of the team of genin, The silver haired jounin told his team to stay calm and be ready to protect Tazuna.

However this didn't help Sasuke, who felt the terrifying blood lust coming from Zabuza. He hated knowing that his life was in Zabuza's hands right now. The Uchiha boy started to shake a little. Along with Sakura, Naruto and Sam.

Yuki on the other hand, wasn't shaking, but instead she was biting her lip. The blood lust didn't scare her so much, since she had sensed blood lust worse than this a few times before. Unfortunately it was affecting her deep down. She noticed Sasuke quivering at the blood lust and giggled at the sight of him acting so pathetic. "Hey Sasuke calm down before you have a heart attack," she remarked.

Sasuke heard the little remark and growled under his breath. Then he took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"Sasuke keep calm, there's nothing to worry about. I promise I will never let any of my comrades die," Kakashi reassured him.

"I wouldn't count on it," a dark voice suddenly broke through the mist and Kakashi turned as Zabuza appeared in between the circle of genin. "Game over," he chuckled darkly.

Kakashi lunged into the circle and pushed Sam, Naruto, Tazuna and Sakura out of the way. Yuki grabbed Sasuke as she flipped backwards to avoid Zabuza's sword.

Kakashi plunged a kunai straight into Zabuza's gut, but Zabuza turned to water and splashed all over the floor, then he jumped out of the mist and swung his sword behind Kakashi. The silver haired jounin took the full force of the blow and was sliced in half. However that too was a water clone.

Then Zabuza heard Kakashi behind him. The silver haired jounin pulled a kunai out and held it to Zabuza's throat. "Don't move," he warned. "Game over." Unfortunately to Kakashi's surprise, the Zabuza Kakashi had caught was in fact another water clone and the real one was right behind him. Kakashi turned his head and saw Zabuza swing his sword again.

The silver haired jonin ducked out of the way just in time, but Zabuza spun round and launched Kakashi into the water with his kick. Then he appeared next to Kakashi again, whilst standing on the water and formed a sequence of hand signs. "Art of the water prison!" he yelled.

All of a sudden water surrounded Kakashi and trapped him in a large water sphere, with Zabuza holding it with one hand. Then he formed a hand sign with one hand and another water clone appeared. "Having you run around freely, made my job too hard, but now that you're stuck Kakashi I can finish you off after I've taken care of your little genin squad," Zabuza chuckled.

Zabuza's water clone launched itself at Naruto and spun round and kicked the blonde genin flying, making him lose his headband. The headband skidded and landed near the clone, who then stepped on it. Naruto started to quiver with fear as he got up. 'I can't fight him, if I stay here he'll kill me!' he told himself in his head.

"Pathetic," Zabuza said. "Little ninja wannabes, you don't have the right to call yourself a ninja. You're all weak. Until you earn a place in my bingo book of enemies your kind are not ninja. We call your kind... brats."

Naruto quivered still.

"None of you have had to face the reality of life, you'v all been happy and cosy in your little village until now. Your all just a bunch of spoilt brats," Zabuza remarked. This annoyed all of the genin. However Naruto was still quivering with fear of death. Sakura was worried about what was going to happen and Sasuke and Sam were annoyed by Zabuza's words.

As for Yuki... at this point she was clenching her fists tight and growling under her breath. "Shut up..." she said quietly. "Shut up," she repeated this time louder. "Just shut up!" she yelled. "You can't just say that just because we haven't had a life like you. Sure some of us have had it easy, but most of us here have had a hard life and we don't need you telling us who we are," she growled at Zabuza.

Everyone looked at Yuki shocked by her reaction. Then Zabuza chuckled darkly again. "Well... it looks like there's not just one brat here with a big mouth. One of the girls has one too. Well then I shall start with the two big mouths first."

Naruto scrambled to his feet and was about to run, but then remembered the promise he'd made to himself with the cut in his hand. The expression on his face changed and he bolted towards Zabuza's clone. Kakashi and Sakura yelled at Naruto, worried about him.

The water clone chuckled and then kicked Naruto flying backwards, but just before he kicked the blonde genin flying... Naruto managed to grab his ninja headband. Sakura yelled at Naruto again, that was until she saw why he had rushed into battle. Naruto smirked and then got to his feet and tied his ninja headband back around his head.

"Hey you... what's life like without eyebrows?" he remarked at Zabuza. "I've got a new listing for your bingo book right here. A guy who's going to be the next Hokage of Konoha... Naruto Uzumaki!"

Kakashi and Tazuna were surprised by Naruto's sudden change in attitude. The blonde genin turned to the rest of the team. "Hey Sasuke, listen up. I got a plan," he told Sasuke.

Then he whispered something in Sasuke's ear. After hearing it Sasuke nodded. "Hmph... so it's time for a little teamwork," he said.

Naruto smiled. "Ok! Let's get busy!"

"What are you doing? Get out of here, he can't move while he has me trapped in this water prison. Now's your chance to escape... you can't beat him!" Kakashi yelled. However the genin team ignored him. Yuki and Sam got out a kunai ready to jump in any time Naruto's plan went wrong. Naruto and Sasuke prepared themselves too.

Zabuza started to chuckle darkly again. "Heh, heh, heh, heh. Apparently you don't care whether you live or die. Playing ninja like it's just a child's game... I however by the time I was your age had already dyed my hands in my enemies blood."

This shocked everyone, except for Kakashi. "The demon Zabuza," Kakashi said.

Zabuza chuckled again and then explained to the genin group about the Village Hidden in the Mist's little graduation exercise. He told them that the graduating students were paired together and forced to fight each other to the death!

Then Kakashi butted in and told them that the village elders had to scrap that exercise because of one student who wasn't even graduating at the time. He told that the one student without and warning or hints, butchered over a 100 students of the graduating class that year and that the student in question was in fact Zabuza Momochi!

Everyone gasped upon hearing this and Zabuza's clone vainshed and then reappeared in front of Sasuke and smashed him in the side and then threw him to the ground. Sasuke spit out blood and Sakura and Sam yelled his name.

Then Naruto formed his hand signs and a bunch of shadow clones appeared. They all piled on Zabuza's water clone, but he easily threw them all off. He had allowed Sasuke to escape. Naruto was thrown backwards again, but this time he dug into his bag and pulled out a large shuriken.

Then the blonde genin hurled the shuriken to Sasuke, who caught it and opened it out with a flick of his wrist. The Uchiha spoke the words. "Demon wind shuriken. Windmill of shadows," and threw the shuriken straight at the real Zabuza, completely avoiding the clone.

Zabuza smirked and caught it. However he didn't see the that there was a second shuriken, but when he noticed there was he jumped it. Unfortunately for him though the shuriken disappeared in a pile of smoke and turned into Naruto, who threw a kunai straight at Zabuza, forcing him to let go of Kakashi's water prison and dodge it. Despite this Naruto still managed to scratch the rogue ninja's face.

Zabuza growled furiously and lunged at Naruto, however Kakashi was faster and stopped Zabuza in his tracks before he reached the little blonde genin. Then Kakashi and Zabuza jumped back away from each other and began using water style ninjutsus.

Zabuza began forming hands signs and Kakashi immitated them perfectly. They both unleashed the jutsu at the same time and repeated this about three more times then... all of a sudden Kakashi went ahead of Zabuza and formed the hand signs and unleashed the jutsu before Zabuza even had a chance to.

"Water style... giant waterfall!" Kakashi yelled. Suddenly a huge whirlwind of water appeared and smashed into Zabuza, knocking him back straight into a tree and seriously injuring him.

"W-what? Can you see the future?" he asked Kakashi.

The silver haired jonin appeared next to the rogue ninja and got a out a kunai. "I foresee your death," he answered. Suddenly Zabuza dropped to the floor, before Kakashi had even done anything.

"You were right about foreseeing his death," spoke a slightly feminin voice. Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the voice and saw a boy wearing a mask, standing on a tree branch, holding needles between his fingers.

Kakashi knelt down next to Zabuza and checked his pulse. He felt nothing, there were no longer any signs of life within the rogue ninja. So wanting to complete his mission and not interfere with Hidden mist business. He told his group of genin and Tazuna, that they should carry on and leave the hidden mist anbu to take care of the corpse.

When they finally arrived at the old bridge builder's house, Kakashi was exhausted and had to rest up, for at least a week, because of his injuries. He used this time to do a new training exercise with the genin squad. The silver haired jounin led the five genin out to an area surrounded with trees, that was not too far away from the bridge builder's house.

"Alright you lot, after what happened during our journey here, it seems to me as though you need some extra training," he told his team.

"What? Extra training! I thought we had passed all the training when we graduated from the academy!" Naruto complained.

"That was just the basics. This training wil enhance your chakra control," Kakashi told the blonde boy. Then he looked at Yuki. "This training is pretty simple, all you have to do is climb a tree... however there is a catch. You have to climb a tree without using your arms."

"What how?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi turned to Sakura. "Like this... Yuki show them," he told the brown haired girl.

Yuki groaned. "Oh come on Kakashi-sensei, can't you show them. I hate climbing trees." Kakashi gave her a very stern look and Yuki sighed. "Fine..." she said at last. She walked up to a tree and formed a hand sign, then she focused her chakra to the bottom of her feet and stepped on to the trunk. She moved sideways up the tree until she reached a high branch, where she sat down.

"You have to focus your chakra flow to your feet and then you wil be able to walk up the tree and get to the top, just like Yuki," Kakashi explained.

Sasuke looked up at Yuki who was sitting on a high branch looking very bored. "How come she can do it so easily Kakashi?" he asked.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "Yuki has been my student for over 3 years now, I-" Kakashi was cut off by Yuki jumping down in between him and Sasuke.

She faced the Uchiha. "That's all _you_ need to know about me, Sa-su-ke," she told him. Then she walked off heading back in the direction of Tazuna's house.

"Geez what's up with her, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

The silver haired jonin rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well you see Yuki doesn't like it when anyone talks about her past, she prefers it to be kept a secret from most people. She's not the type to trust people enough to open up to them. There are some things that even I don't know about her," he explained. "Anyway lets leave her alone and focus on the training."

**That's all for now , hope you guys liked it. The next chapter will be longer and better. There will be troubling events and you find out more about some of the characters xP**

**Until I update, keep reading and reviewing ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 Danger on the Bridge

**Hey people I'm back. This is a new chapter for all you people who enjoy this ;)**

**Thanks for all the support so far, I hope I don't disappoint you, oh and btw any of you who want to write a big long review on this slagging it off be my guest, but I just got to say if you do... then your one sad person xP**

**Anyway hope you enjoy xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only Yuki.**

**Chapter 8- Danger on the Bridge**

Sasuke, Sakura, Sam and Naruto started their chakra control training. Kakashi was there watching them. He watched Sasuke run up the tree so far and scratch the tree with his kunai, just before he lost his balance and jumped off the trunk. Then the jounin watched Naruto run up the tree get so far and then fall to the ground.

Sam was doing a little better than the two boys, however everyone was surprised when they saw Sakura sitting on a high branch in the tree, having gotten up there on the first try. After seeing that Sakura had the hang of it, Kakashi left Sakura to help the boys and Sam try and get a hold of it, while he went off somewhere else.

Meanwhile, Yuki had found a small opening further away from the house and was practising her light style jutsus. The brown haired girl sat on the ground and focused on honing her chakra. She closed her eyes and listened to the wind sweep through her hair and rustle the leaves of the trees and bushes. She started to form a sequence of hand signs.

As she did the wind started to speed up slightly and swirl around her. She felt her chakra inside her do the same thing. Then she finished her hand signs and opened her eyes again. Yuki held a hand out in front of her and focussed her chakra.

Suddenly a ball of white light formed in her hand. She held her other hand over the ball of light and started to mould it into a different shape. The light started to form what looked like a kunai, but then dispersed. Yuki growled frustrated by this. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get her chakra to form differently.

"Having trouble are we?" said a male voice. Yuki snapped her head round to the source of the voice and sighed when she saw it was just Kakashi.

"Yeah," she said with a disappointed tone. "No matter how hard I try I just can't hold the shape." She stood up and walked past Kakashi. "I guess I'll never get the hang of it," she sighed.

Kakashi looked at her. "I never thought you would give up that easily," he told her. Yuki stopped and looked at him behind her shoulder. "You probably can't form it because there's something blocking your control over your chakra. You need to calm down, ever since Team Seven was formed you've been acting strange and more tense than you usually are. Not to mention the fights between you and Sasuke. What is it with you two?" he mentioned.

Yuki clenched her fists and then relaxed a bit. "He's just one of those people, who I'll never grow to like," she said quietly. Then she walked off back towards Tazuna's house.

For the next week Sasuke and Naruto worked on climbing the tree. Sam had gotten to the top on the third day of trying. Kakashi was pleased with Sakura and Sam. However he had a feeling that Zabuza wasn't dead, so he told Sam, Sakura and Yuki to guard Tazuna whilst he built the bridge.

Once the week was up Kakashi was strong enough to guard him with the girls and Naruto and Sasuke after a lot of hard work and some assistance, mastered the tree climbing and were allowed to guard Tazuna as well.

During the week the team had also found out about Tazuna's grandchild and why he was so sad and cried a lot of the time. The day the team were supposed to guard Tazuna again, Naruto was left in bed since he had exhausted himself doing the tree climbing exercise the night before. Also there was no sign of Yuki. She hadn't been seen since last night.

Having no choice, Kakashi along with Sakura, Sam and Sasuke went with Tazuna to the bridge to guard him, so he could get on with the construction.

About two hours later Naruto woke up, angry to hear that his team had left without waking him up. He got dressed and headed out towards the bridge. Little did he know that waiting in the bushes near the house were two thugs with samurai swords.

When they saw Naruto leave they made their move and entered the house, planning to kidnap Tazuna's daughter. They found her and captured her easily, however they then found Tazuna's grandchild and since they only needed one hostage the big guy raised his sword, about to slice the child in half, when Naruto burst in and beat the two guys to a bloody pulp. Then he lectured the young boy about his attitude.

Upon doing this Tazuna's grandchild had a change of heart and decided that he wasn't going to cry anymore and instead he would fight, just like his 'father' had done. Naruto grinned at this and then took off towards the bridge.

Meanwhile Sam, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Tazuna had been caught off guard by Zabuza and the boy wearing the anbu mask from last time. The rogue ninja's water clones had surrounded the the group and Sasuke was shaking again.

However this time he wasn't shaking because he was scared, he was shaking because he was eager for a rematch. "Go ahead... Sasuke," Kakashi said.

Sasuke smirked and disappeared. Ten seconds afterwards the water clones dispersed and Sasuke stood there with two kunais in his hands.

"It seems the brat has grown stronger. Maybe into a worthy rival, don't you think Haku?" Zabuza asked the boy with the mask.

"Indeed," Haku replied. Then he disappeared and reappeared right in front of Sasuke and swung a punch at the Uchiha. Sasuke dodged and jumped back, separating himself from the group who were guarding Tazuna. The two boys then fought it out. Haku threw a few attacks at Sasuke, but the Uchiha dodged them easily using the chakra control he had learnt with the tree climbing exercise.

Unfortunately though, Haku had an ace up his sleeve. The masked boy jumped back and formed a sequence of hand signs. "Secret art of water... ice crystal magic mirror jutsu," he said. Suddenly the water surrounding the two boys began to move and gather together, until they formed a dome of ice mirrors around them both. Haku walked up to one of the mirrors and stepped into it, making him appear on all of the mirrors surrounding Sasuke.

The masked boy held up some needles in both his hands. "Now... let me show you some _real _speed," he said. Suddenly needles sliced through Sasuke from all angles at phenomenal speeds.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.

"Brother!" Sam shouted. Both girls were shocked to see Sasuke being hurt and beaten so badly. Without thinking it over Sakura moved away from Tazuna for a second and threw a kunai at Haku.

Unfortunately though Haku reached out of the mirror nearest to her and caught the kunai in mid air! However he didn't see the shuriken flying straight at him until the last minute and only just dodged it.

All of a sudden there was a huge puff of smoke and every looked in that direction to see the one and only knuckle head ninja of the Hidden Leaf... Naruto Uzumaki! "I am here to save the day," the blonde idiot boasted.

Kakashi face palmed and sighed.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura yelled.

"Naruto you don't just barge in and more or less paint a target on yourself," Sam shouted.

"That idiot," Sasuke growled to himself.

Naruto looked around, a little confused about what was going on.

Suddenly Haku threw a bunch of needles in the blonde genin's direction. Naruto dodged them and some how managed to end up inside the dome of ice mirrors with Sasuke. "Psst Sasuke... I'm here to save you," he whispered.

The Uchiha looked at him and his mouthed dropped open. "N... Naruto you idiot!" he yelled. "Now you're stuck in here with me!"

"Well... sorry," Naruto said in a sarcastic tone.

Haku had gotten fed up of waiting and without warning he attacked with his needles again, this time injuring both Naruto and Sasuke.

All of a sudden Sasuke got an idea of how to destroy the ice mirrors. He formed a small sequence of hand signs and breathed in. "Fire style... Fire Ball Jutsu!" he yelled as fire sprayed from his his mouth and formed a huge fire ball engulfing all the ice mirrors.

Unfortunately though the fire had no effect on the ice mirrors and Haku started to attack them with his needles again. Now it was Naruto's turn to try something. He created a bunch of shadow clones and went to attack the mirrors, but Haku easily defeated them all. However Naruto being Naruto, tried the exact same method three times more and ended getting badly beaten up.

Meanwhile Kakashi had started fighting Zabuza again, trying to keep the rogue ninja away from Tazuna and the girls. He unleashed his sharingan once more.

Zabuza however had figured out the mystery behind Kakashi's sharingan and had executed his hidden mist jutsu and closed his eyes to give himself the advantage.

Kakashi stood silently and waited in the mist trying to figure out where Zabuza would attack from. Then he figured it out.

Zabuza appeared behind Tazuna and the girls and grabbed his neck cleaving sword off his back, just about to make the kill, when Kakashi jumped in between them. So instead of killing Tazuna he badly injured Kakashi with the sword. Sakura screamed seeing her sensei get sliced with the sword.

Sasuke and Naruto heard her screams and started to worry. They wanted to know what had happened over there. This distraction left the two boys open to another of Haku's needle attacks.

However this time Sasuke noticed something. He couldn't quite understand it, but he had seen something. Haku attacked again and again and every time he attacked Sasuke's vision became clearer and clearer until finally... He focused so hard that it forced his eyes to reveal the sharingan!

"So I see you're a holder of a kekkei genkai... and not just any kekkei genkai, but the sharingan!" Haku said. 'He's improving... if I let this fight drag on for too long he will most certainly be able to perceive my moves and defeat me,' Haku thought to himself. Then his gaze went over to Naruto who was more or less sprawled out on the floor unconscious. 'But... if I use the other boy as bait then I can end it quickly.'

Haku shot out of the mirror and bolted towards Naruto. Sasuke saw that his target was Naruto and jumped in front of him just in time to block Haku's attack from reaching Naruto. However the attack instead hit Sasuke full force, but Haku was smashed to the floor too.

Meanwhile Kakashi was badly hurt. Blood dripped from his wound and splashed on the floor. Zabuza chuckled and then disappeared back into the mist.

The silver haired jounin was left grasping his wound. He stroked a hand across his wound and blood painted his fingers. Then he formed a series of hand signs. "I too was once a member of a ninja assassin corps. I'll show what kind of shinobi I was back then... this isn't something I learned with the sharingan.

Naruto woke up and was surprised to find Haku on the ground. He looked up and saw Sasuke and grinned. "Sasuke you beat him," he said happily. However that grin vanished when he saw how badly Sasuke had been injured.

There was a pool of the Uchiha's blood spread out on the floor and Sasuke himself had a tonne of needles impaling him all over his body. "Naruto... you idiot... I told you not to get in my way," the Uchiha spoke slowly.

"W-why?" Naruto asked. "W-why did you cover me?"

"Hmph... I used to hate you Naruto..." Sasuke responded.

"You should have just minded your own buisness!" the blonde idiot yelled at Sasuke.

"My body just... moved... on it's own," Sasuke told him. Then the Uchiha collasped backwards and Naruto caught him in his arms. Sasuke's breathing was heavy and ragged. Naruto looked at him, worry plastered all over his face.

Sasuke smirked. "Hmph... you're such a loser," he said then he closed his eyes and lost conciousness. Tears started to well up in Naruto's eyes.

"He defended you, even though he knew it was a trap," Haku said getting up. Naruto didn't respond.

"He was a worthy opponent, but now it's just me and you," the masked boy said stepping into the mirror. "Prepare yourself." Haku crossed his hands over his torso, needles between his fingers, ready to finish off Naruto.

Suddenly the mirror above Naruto cracked. Both Haku and the blonde genin looked up, as the mirror shattered revealing Yuki! She had broke through the mirror from the outside.

"Yuki!" Naruto shouted.

Yuki dropped to the floor in front of Naruto, facing Haku. "Hey Naruto, sorry I'm late what did I miss?" she asked, her eyes focused on the masked boy inside the mirror staring at her.

Naruto sighed. "Yuki, Sasuke he's... he's..." Naruto was so upset he couldn't even say it.

Yuki turned her head round to see Naruto's eyes full of tears. He had Sasuke resting on his knee. Her eyes widened and then she snapped her head round to the masked boy again.

"You," she pointed to the guy in the mirror. "You did this, I may not have liked Sasuke, but he is a team mate after all and I would never want him to die," she growled.

"It was his own fault. He walked straight into my trap just to protect the blonde boy behind you," Haku replied.

"Shut up," Naruto growled.

"Is this the first time a comrade of yours has died? It won't be the last time. It is all part of being a shinobi, we sacrifice ourselves to save others. Such is a ninja's path," Haku went on.

"Shut up..." Naruto growled louder. "I'm never gonna forgive you for this," he said in a much darker tone. "I'm gonna kill you!" he yelled angrily.

Yuki turned around and was shocked to see Naruto with such evil eyes full of hate. He had dark red eyes with slit pupils and sharp fangs.

The blonde genin growled furociously. He looked around and his eyes settled on Yuki and then snapped to Haku. He roared at the masked boy and a huge amount of red chakra swirled around him and exploded outwards destroying all the ice mirrors and throwing Haku out of the mirror he was in.

Kakashi heard the noise and saw the red chakra. He could feel the large amount of blood lust in the air. 'No it couldn't have... has the seal been broken?' he asked himself. 'No just weakened. I need to finish this now and get over there before things start to get out of control,' he concluded.

He then formed a sequence of hand signs again and pushed his hand to the ground. "Summoning jutsu," he said. Suddenly a large puff of smoke appeared and when it faded, it revealed eight ninja hounds all gripping Zabuza with their teeth.

"I-Impossible, how did you find me in this mist?" the rogue ninja asked.

"Simple I used my ninja hounds, they could find you with their noses because of the bit of my blood on your sword," Kakashi responded.

Meanwhile things were getting very dangerous with the battle between Haku, Naruto, Sasuke and now Yuki.

Naruto readied himself to lunge at Haku. He bolted towards the masked boy, but Yuki got in the way and knocked him back. She didn't care if Haku was their enemy, all she knew was that she needed to calm Naruto down.

The blood lust in the air was increasing at a rapid speed and she knew it wasn't a good sign. She jumped Naruto and pinned him to the floor. His red eyes glared at her and she glared back.

Naruto started to lash out, trying to fry himself, but Yuki used all her strength to pin him down. She slapped him round the face and the red chakra swirled furociously around the two of them. She kept her glare focused on the out of control blonde. The brown haired girl couldn't understand it, but she knew deep down that she was getting angrier and angrier.

She slapped Naruto around the face again and Naruto lashed out and clawed the right side of her cheek. This time it was her who growled. "Snap out of it Naruto," she growled at him, the rage inside her starting to get the better of her.

He tried to claw her again, but this time she dodged him and responded with a punch that knocked him out cold. She sighed and got up. Blood dripped from the claw mark on her face. She growled and wiped the blood away.

Naruto wasn't going to harm anyone any time soon, but Yuki however still had the rage inside her and it was growing. The red chakra that had been swirling around them seemed to be absorbed by her. As more of the red chakra entered her body, Yuki felt a huge sensation of rage and blood lust engulf her.

Haku got up and looked to see only Yuki standng now. "I don't really want to hurt a girl, I don't feel right fighting weaklings," he said.

Yuki snapped her head at him, anger filling her eyes. "Did you just call me weak?" she growled. "Don't underestimate me just because I'm a girl."

The brown haired girl lunged at the boy, but he dodged it easily. "Fine then... I guess I'll make an exception for you," he said then he disappeared and reappeared behind her.

Yuki wasn't fast enough to dodge the needles that were forced straight into her back. Yuki growled in pain, as blood dripped from her back. She got out a kunai and threw it at the masked boy attempting to catch him off guard, unfortunately though this failed.

"Weakling," he said as he dodged it and appeared in front of her a few metres away.

Yuki focused her sight on him and starting forming a series of hand signs. "Don't you dare call me weak," she yelled as she completed the hand signs and a large ball of light formed in her hands.

Haku looked at her in shock. "What? What is that?" he said surprised.

"This is my own type of jutsu, which I call light style. Prepare yourself," she said smirking, her eyes were dead serious and had a tint of blood lust within them. The purple eyed girl aimed the ball in at Haku and said darkly with a smirk, "Light style, light ray jutsu." The ball turned into a beam of light that shot straight at Haku, who only just dodged it by jumping out of the way an inch less and he would've been caught in it.

He looked back at where he had been standing and was shocked at what he saw. The place where he had just been standing was completely obliterated. There was only a huge dent of the light's path and scorch marks on the ground.

The masked boy looked back at Yuki to see her eyes had grown dark and that her smirk was still there. Suddenly her purple eyes flashed red. Yuki growled and formed another sequence of hand signs. The ball of light appeared in her hands again and she aimed it at Haku like last time. "Tch, you shouldn't have dodged that attack. You may have been able to live," she said darkly. "Oh well I guess I'll just have to turn up the heat," she chuckled a little and her eyes flashed red again.

Four sharp fangs started to grow and her nails became claws. The red chakra from Naruto started to swirl around her and then changed into white light, that swirled faster and faster around her causing the wind to pick up. She looked at the floor her aim still focused on Haku. Her eyes flashed red again and she chuckled a little more. The air surrounding her had grown dark and blood lust emitted from her as Yuki's dark aura grew.

She looked up again, this time her eyes were blood red, with black slits for pupils. She grinned evily. "This time... you are mine," she said with a sinister tone.

Meanwhile Kakashi had pinned Zabuza with his ninja hounds and had taken away his weapon. The mist had almost fully cleared, so Kakashi looked in the direction of the boys.

He was shocked to see both Naruto and Sasuke lying unconcious on the floor whilst Yuki was facing Haku. She was emitting a very evil aura. That's when he saw her unleash a devastating beam of light which obliterated everything in it's path. Haku was just able to dodge it.

Unfortunately though Yuki's dark aura was growing bigger and darker. The blood lust in the air was no longer coming from the nine tails inside Naruto. It was coming from Yuki! Then he saw her form another ball of light, this time bigger, a lot bigger! It was big enough that if she unleashed it, the light would destroy the entire bridge!

Kakashi had to put a stop to this now. "Sam I need your help," he said.

Sam who was also staring at Yuki horrified by the sight, snapped her head in Kakashi's direction. "What do you need me to do Kakashi-sensei?" she asked, her voice trembling a little.

"I need you to separate Haku from Yuki, if this carries on she'll destroy the entire bridge along with the boy," he told her.

Sam nodded understanding what she had to do. She bolted in the direction of Yuki and Haku. When she reached a near enough distance, so that she could do what she had to do, without being put in any immediate danger. The brown haired Uchiha with blonde streaks, formed a small sequence of hand signs and then held one of her hands to her mouth, breathed in and then breathed out. "Fire style... fire ball jutsu," she said as a large stream of fire came out of her mouth, through her hand and created a line of fire between Yuki and Haku.

Yuki looked in Sam's direction and the Uchiha girl saw her blood red eyes full of rage. The brown haired girl glared at the Uchiha and was about to attack when Kakashi jumped her and slapped a kind of seal on her forehead.

Yuki suddenly went limp in Kakashi's arms and she fell unconscious. The silver haired jounin sighed and carefully lay his student down on the ground.

Sam sighed relieved that, that disaster was over. She had no idea what had happened exactly, but she was glad it was over. She looked at the masked boy, who was looking warily at Yuki. Her gaze then rested on her brother. When she saw the state of him she screamed and ran over to her brother. "Sasuke! Brother!" she shouted. "You can't die, we still have to avenge our clan!"

Sakura noticed Sasuke on the ground too and accompanied by Tazuna, she ran up to him.

Sam got up and brushed the tears away from her eyes. She then stormed over to Haku and punched him with such force that it cracked his mask in half and broke it off his face.

He fell to the floor and Sam was about to punch him again, when he got to his knees and looked up at her. "Finish me off, I have nothing to live for. I live to be a weapon for Master Zabuza, but now that I have been defeated and by a girl... then I have failed in my meaning for life," he told her.

Sam paused and looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "You have no meaning for life anymore, just because you got defeated this once?"

"I have no reason to live anymore and living without a reason is painful, just kill me now," he said.

"No I won't kill you, just because you ask," she answered.

"You can't kill me can you? You should though, being a shinobi means that one day you'll have to get your hands dirtied by your opponent's blood. You will need to kill in order to become a full fledged shinobi," he told her. "So kill me now."

Sakura was crying over Sasuke, when Naruto groaned and started to move. He groaned in pain and struggled to his feet. Then he looked around and was surprised by what he saw. Sam was standing over Haku, Sakura was crying over Sasuke and Yuki was lying unconscious on the floor. "W-what happened" he asked.

Sakura looked at him. "Naruto..." she spoke through tearfilled eyes and trembling lips. "Something happened with you and I think Yuki stopped it, but then something got over Yuki and Kakashi had to stop her," she explained.

Meanwhile Kakashi had gone back to take care of Zabuza. He walked up to the rogue ninja and Zabuza chuckled. "What's wrong Kakashi of the Sharingan? Have your weak little genin all fallen at the hands of Haku?" he teased.

Kakashi clenched his fists and sighed. "No they haven't... and you know that Zabuza," he answered. Then the silver haired jounin executed a series of hand signs again. "Now Zabuza it's time to take care of you," he said as lightening appeared from his hand. "This technique is one I created myself. It is called chidori and it will be the end of you!" Kakashi yelled as he lunged towards the rogue ninja.

Suddenly Haku leapt in between them and before Kakashi could react the chidori went straight through him, killing him instantly. Zabuza smirked under his bandages. "Heh, well done Haku, you were useful one last time," he said.

Kakashi's hounds disappeared and Zabuza was free again, he grabbed his sword and swung for Kakashi, aiming to go straight through Haku. The silver haired jounin however dodged the attack and lay Haku down a few metres away from Zabuza.

Naruto came running up in time to see Zabuza try and cut through Haku to kill Kakashi. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Unforgivable," he growled under his breath.

"Naruto stay out of this," Kakashi told him, knowing that Naruto wanted to join in the battle. Then the silver haired jounin jumped back an engaged once again in a battle with the rogue hidden mist ninja.

However this time Kakashi had the upper hand because his ninja hounds had inflicted a great deal of injuries on Zabuza, making him slower than usual. Kakashi was faster, so he easily avoided Zabuza's sword and managed to stick a kunai in one of the rogue ninja's arms. Then he got behind Zabuza and grabbed another kunai. "Time to die Zabuza," he said.

Suddenly Zabuza swung his sword round one more time. Kakashi dodged it, but missed his target and ended up impaling the rogue ninja's other arm, rendering it useless as well.

Just then they were interrupted by the thudding of a cane on the ground. Kakashi, Zabuza and Naruto turned in the direction of the noise. They saw Gato standing there with a large group of bandits and thieves behind him. "Oh you're getting your ass kicked... how disappointing... Zabuza," he said.

"Gato... why are you here?" the rogue ninja growled. "And what's with all these men?"

Gato chuckled a little. "The plan has changed... well I was planning to do this from the start. Zabuza I'm going to have you killed here, I never planned on paying you," the small man exclaimed. "Hiring ninja's from the villages in way too expensive and they may betray me. That's why I hire you missing/ rogue ninjas to do my bidding. I have the ninjas battle each other and then kill them off with numbers. It doesn't cost my anything that way. Good plan don't you think?"

Zabuza glared at Gato. "Demon of the hidden mist... what a joke. You're more like a baby demon if that," the small man with the cane remarked.

The bandits and thieves behind him joined in on the taunting. "Little baby devil... we can easily kill you now!" the large group shouted.

Zabuza got up and looked back at Kakashi. "Kakashi..." he said. "I'm sorry... this fight is over. Now that I have no reason to go after Tazuna, I have no reason to fight you."

Kakashi nodded his head to say that he understood. "You're right," he responded.

Gato noticed Haku lying on the floor and walked closer to him. The small guy looked at Haku. "Oh yeah... I owe this one," he said. "You squeezed my arm until it broke, now it's time to return the favour." Gato kicked Haku straight in the face making blood spray out of the boy's mouth. "Heh... he's dead," he boasted.

This angered Naruto who had met the boy in the woods whilst he was out training one day. Haku had told him that he had a special person who he wanted to protect with his life and who he loved. When Naruto saw Haku's face again and knew it was the masked boy, it didn't take the blonde genin long to figure out that the person Haku had been talking about on that day was Zabuza. He clenched his fists again and snapped, "What are you doing? You bastard!" the blonde haired boy yelled at Gato. He ran straight towards the small guy, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Hey! What are you doing? Look at their numbers, don't just jump in!" he scolded.

"Say something too. Weren't you two friends?" Naruto shouted at Zabuza.

"Shut up kid... Haku is already dead," Zabuza answered without looking at him.

"Don't you feel anything at all? Weren't you two always together?" Naruto yelled back.

"Haku was a tool for me to use nothing more, just like I was to Gato. We shinobi are simply tools. What I wanted was his bloodline abilities, not him... I have no regrets," Zabuza said coldly.

"Do you really mean that?" Naruto asked unable to believe what he had heard.

He went to attack Zabuza, when Kakashi pulled him back again. "Naruto stop. We are not fighting him anymore.

Naruto threw Kakashi's hand off his shoulder and shouted loudly. "Shut up. My enemy is still him!"

Zabuza glanced at Naruto, but stayed silent.

The noisy blonde carried on ranting. He pointed to Haku and yelled. "He- he really loved you! He loved you that much that he threw his life away to protect you! Do you really feel nothing?"

Zabuza looked back at Gato and the large group of bandits. He still made no effort to respond to Naruto. So the blonde genin carried on, "Without his own dream, to die as a tool so you could live on, t-that's just too sad!" he said tears pouring down is face.

"Kid..." Zabuza finally said. "... you don't need to say anymore." That's when Naruto and Kakashi noticed the tears running down the rogue ninja's face. "Kid it pained him to have to fight you. He didn't just fight for me, he fought for you too... he was too kind... I'm glad I got to face you guys in the end. You maybe right too... us shinobi are still human, we might not be able to become emotionless tools. I've lost this fight, but maybe I can do one good deed," he explained. "Kid let me borrow your kunai."

Naruto was a little baffled, but he threw the kunai to Zabuza, who caught it in his jaw.

The demon of the hidden mist then charged straight at Gato, who ran to the back of the group of bandits. Zabuza wasn't intimidated one bit by the bandits and just ploughed straight through them. Even though the bandits attack and Zabuza ended up with a dozen knives, swords and spears in his back, he still plunged the kunai into Gato.

Gato spat out some blood and said, "If you want to go to the place your friend has gone then go there, but your not taking me with you."

"Unfortunately I don't plan on going to the same place Haku is..." Zabuza replied.

"What! You won't survive," Gato said.

Zabuza chuckled a little. "You and I are going to HELL," he yelled and then ripped the kunai out of the small man and slice his head off with another blow. Zabuza glared at the bandits. His eyes were so terrifying that it scared the group of thieves, so much that they backed away from him in a bit of a panic.

Then the demon of the hidden mist collapsed, breathing his last few minutes of air.

Naruto went to turn his head, he didn't want to see it, but Kakashi said, "Don't look away... this is the end of a man who lived a difficult life." Naruto nodded and watched Zabuza lying there.

"Kakashi..." Zabuza spoke out quietly. Fortunately Kakashi heard him.

"What is it Zabuza?" the silver haired jounin asked.

The rogue ninja turned his head slowly to face Kakashi. "Could you bring me over to Haku, I want to be with him when I die," he said. Kakashi nodded and brought Zabuza over to Haku and lay him next to the young boy.

Zabuza looked at the boy and tears started to swell up in his eyes. "Haku... I'm sorry," he spoke. "I'm so sorry. I only wish I could go to the place you have gone.

Just then it started to snow and a snowflake fell on Haku's face. It melted in the corner of the boy's and dripped down his face, just like a tear.

"He was born in a snowy village," Naruto said, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"I see," Kakashi spoke to himself. "He was a boy as pure as snow." The jounin looked at Zabuza lying next to Haku. 'It seems you have been forgiven Zabuza. You will be able to go... together,' Kakashi thought.

Meanwhile, Sakura was crying over Sasuke, she was clinging to his shirt and Sam was there too, kneeling down, her eyes closed as she tried to bite back the tears. She didn't want to lose her twin brother, what would she do without him?

Suddenly Sasuke gasped for air and slowly opened his eyes. His sight was blurry, but he knew he could hear Sakura sobbing. He could see her pink hair and small figure resting on his torso crying.

"S-Sakura," he spoke, his voice was quiet and it hurt him to speak. Sakura lifted her head and looked at Sasuke, her face lit up when she saw him looking at her. "Sakura... you're heavy," he said.

Sakura hugged Sasuke tight. "Sasuke! Sasuke! You're alive!" she yelled with glee.

Sam opened her eyes and saw her brother. The expression on her face changed and she too hugged Sasuke tight, whilst shouting, "Brother!"

"Ow ow ow... Sakura, Sam that hurts," Sasuke told them.

The two girls let him out of the hug. "Sorry Sasuke," Sam said.

The Uchiha boy sat up. "Is Naruto alright? And what about the masked kid?" he questioned the two girls.

"Naruto is fine... and Haku is dead," Sam told him.

An expression of shock crossed Sasuke's face when he heard this. "Did Naruto kill him?" he asked.

"What? No... he died protecting Zabuza," Sakura explained. She then went on to praise the Uchiha. "I had faith in you. It's really amazing how you prevented those needles from hitting any vital points."

Sasuke looked at the floor. "No," is all he said. Sakura didn't hear this, but Sam knew what Sasuke meant. Haku had never planned on killing him from the beginning, that was the only reason Sasuke was still alive.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Naruto turned around hearing Sakura's shout. "He's alright!" she told him. "Sasuke is alive!"

Naruto saw Sasuke get up with the help of his sister. The Uchiha boy held his hand up to Naruto, to tell him he was alright. Naruto smiled and then he turned back to Zabuza. 'I see, so that's what you meant when you said Haku fought for us too,' he thought to himself.

Sasuke looked around taking in the scene of destruction, death and danger. He saw Zabuza lying next to Haku blood was pooling underneath him. Then he noticed the brown haired girl unconscious on the floor just in front of a huge crater on the bridge.

She still had the seal paper Kakashi had slapped on to her forehead. Sasuke stared at her. 'She looks quite peaceful lying there,' he thought.

Sam noticed Sasuke gazing at something. "Hey Sasuke... what's wrong?" she asked. Sasuke pointed to the girl lying on the ground. Sam looked in that direction and immediately she remembered that Yuki had been left lying on the ground unconscious. "Oh no Yuki!" she said. "We forgot all about her!"

"When did she even get here?" the dark haired Uchiha asked his sister.

Sam shrugged. "Dunno, but she sure knocked that masked kid back and did a great deal of damage with that crater," she told him.

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'What? She created that crater? How?' he questioned to himself. Whilst Sasuke was questioning himself, he didn't notice that Sam was taking him over to where the brown haired girl lay. When he got back to reality, he and Sam were already standing over her.

Sasuke looked at the girl he despised so much and knew she did in return. This was really the first time he had be able to look at her properly. He stared at her straight, long, brown hair that was still tied up in high pigtails. The brown locks were spread out all over the floor around Yuki, whilst she slept.

Her body was quite thin and small. She looked so delicate that if anyone were to move her she would break. The dark haired Uchiha moved his gaze to her face. The usually angry or fierce expression was replaced by a calm and peaceful one. At that moment to him Yuki looked like a beautiful delicate doll, but he knew that in reality that wasn't the case. He also noticed the claw-like mark on her right cheek. This confused Sasuke. 'What's with the claw mark, was she attacked by a wild animal or something?' he questioned to himself.

Sasuke thought about what Yuki was really like, underneath the fragile figure. Yuki's personality was completely different to what people would think of her when they first saw her. That's why the first time he met her, he immediately took her for another fangirl, because she seemed as though she would be the quiet yet pretty girl, who would fall in love with the most popular genin in Konoha.

However he was completely wrong about that. Even so... deep down he was sort of happy and sort of sad, that she wasn't one of his fangirls. He was happy since she wouldn't fawn over him all the time, unlike Sakura and the other girls he knew, but he was sad since she completely disliked him.

Sam noticed Sasuke staring at Yuki again and a little smirk appeared on her face. She knew he brother well, she could read him like a book most of the time. 'It looks like Sasuke doesn't hate Yuki as much as he makes it out to be,' she thought to herself.

Meanwhile Kakashi sighed relieved to hear that Sasuke was fine. Naruto was still smiling, when a group of angry voices gained his and the silver haired jounin's attention. "Hey, hey, hey! You guys are too at ease!" the group of bandits shouted. "You took away our meal ticket. You guys are so dead, now we'll just have to pillage the village and take anything of value!"

Kakashi and Naruto readied themselves for a fight again. "Kakashi-sensei do you have any jutsu that can get rid of these?" Naruto asked.

"I used up too much chakra during the fight with Zabuza," the silver haired jounin explained. "I don't have much left."

The bandits charged forward, but were stopped suddenly by the entire village led by Tazuna's grandchild, Inari. "If you thieves want to raid this village then you'll have to go through us first and we'll fight you with all our strength!" one of the villagers yelled.

The bandits stopped in their tracks and Naruto prepared for battle. He formed a hand sign and a dozen Naruto's appeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi decided to join in and did the same thing. This terrified the bandits and they ran off into the distance.

All the villagers cheered and Inari ran up and hugged Tazuna. Kakashi undid his jutsu and suddenly remembered that he'd left the seal jutsu on Yuki's forehead.

He looked around and saw Sam and Sasuke standing by the brown haired girl's side. He smiled, thinking that maybe Sasuke and Yuki were starting to get along, since he noticed Sasuke staring at Yuki, with such an interest.

The silver haired jounin, followed by Naruto, walked up to the sleeping girl and took the seal off her forehead. Then he, picked up the girl and the rest of the team said goodbye to the villagers and made their way back to Konoha.

However just before they left, the group made graves for Haku and Zabuza and buried them. Then Naruto and Inari had a bit of a cry, because they didn't want to say goodbye. "Now you can protect the village Inari, I'm so proud of you," Naruto said through tears.

"Naruto, I don't want you to go," Inari said also through tears.

"I know Inari, but we have to be strong," Naruto replied.

Then Sasuke who had gotten fed up of waiting said, "Hey loser hurry it up, we want to get home."

Naruto growled at Sasuke for calling him loser. "Don't call me loser, you bastard," he shouted. Sasuke turned his back on Naruto and this made the blonde even more angry.

Kakashi then stepped in. "Naruto... we need to get back, Yuki needs a doctor," he said.

Naruto calmed down. "Fine..." he said. Then he turned to Inari, smiled and waved. "See ya inari, you be strong for your family now."

With that said Team Seven finally left the Land of Waves and started on their long journey back home, with Naruto and Sasuke back to normal. Again they were constantly arguing with each other whilst, Sakura and Sam tried to brake them up and Kakashi carried Yuki on his back...

**Well that's it for now, but I will have the next chapter up soon, where my favourite part of Naruto, the chuunin exams will be introduced xD**

**I will update soon until then, read and review. Oh and if you do review I don't mind constructive criticism, but don't be harsh or anything. I look forward to reading what you have to say xD**


	9. Chapter 9 A New Mission

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. This time it's the chuunin exams, so I hope you like it xD**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Naruto characters, however Yuki is mine x3**

**Chapter 9- A New Mission**

In the darkness there was a voice, a harsh voice that taunted her. "Wow what a loser, you got beat by a piece of paper. You think you're so strong, but your wrong, you won't ever be able to find where you truly belong as weak as you are the moment. You need to get stronger... we both do," the dark feminin voice said. "You need to get stronger... gain more power, that is the key... I can help us if you would just let me-"

The voice was suddenly cut off by a loud clashing sound followed by a female voice yelling, "Naruto you clumsy idiot."

Yuki snapped her eyes open, only to be blinded by a bright light. "Yuki?" a familiar male voice spoke out.

The girl's vision started to clear and she could make out a dark figure leaning over her. That figure became clearer and she looked into those dark eyes that were staring at her. Then the face came into view. The black spiky hair, the blue shirt and those black eyes, it was Sasuke!

Yuki screamed and jumped up. "W-what are doing here?" she yelled pointing at him with an angry expression on her face. "And why were you staring at me?"

Sasuke smiled and turned away to hide it. "I-I wasn't staring!" he replied angrily, a small blush had spread across his face and he was desperately trying to hide it. When he was sure it was gone he turned back round to meet those purple eyes glaring at him. "Why are you giving me that look?" he questioned with an annoyed tone.

Yuki didn't answer, instead she was suddenly bombarded by the other Uchiha, who ploughed into Yuki at such force it knocked her off the hospital bed. "Yuki!" Sam shouted with glee. "I'm so glad you're alright!" She hugged Yuki tight enough it was cutting off her airway.

"C-can't b-breath..." Yuki gasped out.

"Oh sorry," Sam apologized. She immediately let Yuki out of the hug, so the brown haired girl could breath. Yuki gasped for air and then looked around the room. It was a pretty small place, with a couple of pictures hanging on the wall, a few curtains hung up around the area and a couple of empty hospital beds.

Yuki's bed was seated next to the window that looked out on to the hospital courtyard. She smiled seeing that the whole team were there to see her... well almost the whole team. Kakashi was no where to be seen.

Sam was standing by Yuki asking her loads of questions like 'Are you sure you're feeling well enough to be out of bed?' and 'Are you in pain anywhere?'. Sakura was beating up Naruto since the clumsy blonde had managed to break a glass vase that was left on one of the bedside tables in the room and Sasuke was sitting next to the messy bed, avoiding looking at Yuki.

Suddenly the door swung open and the silver haired jounin stepped into the room. He had a cheerful expression on his face. "Hello everyone," he said cheerfully. "Ah Yuki I see you're feeling better." Yuki nodded. "Good... do you remember anything that happened at the bridge in the Land of Waves?" he questioned.

"No," she responded. "All I remember was smashing through one of the ice mirrors, separating Naruto from this masked boy and Sasuke lying there looking dead." That's when it suddenly occured to her. She snapped her head round and looked at the Uchiha. "That reminds me," she said. "I thought the masked boy had killed you, we all did. How did you survive?"

"Hmph," was all Sasuke responded with. The brown haired girl glared at him again for not answering her question. Kakashi sweat dropped noticing that the tension between Yuki and Sasuke hadn't gone down, they still hated each other.

Sasuke glared at Yuki in return and sparks flew between them. The friction was getting worse and Kakashi knew it, so he decided to change the subject. "Yuki..." he spoke out with a more serious tone in his voice.

Yuki responded to this, flipped off Sasuke and then turned to Kakashi. "What is it Kaka-sensei?" she asked in a polite tone.

Kakashi sighed and then said, "I need to talk to you in private."

Yuki tilted her head slightly confused by this. "About what?" she asked with a slightly curious tone.

"I'll tell you when we're alone... Naruto, Sakura, Sam, Sasuke can you please leave Yuki alone for a bit," he said.

Sasuke was the first to leave, he got up his hand in his pockets and walked out of the room. Sakura noticed Sasuke had already gone and went off to catch up to him. Naruto however wasn't so happy to leave. "No way I'm not leaving why do you have to keep secrets were a team!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto can you please leave," Kakashi told him.

The blonde still refused to budge, so Sam grabbed him and dragged him out of the room kicking and screaming. Once the blonde idiot was gone, Kakashi closed the door and drew the curtains. He told Yuki to sit down on the bed.

She did as she was told and Kakashi started to explain to her what it was he wanted to talk to her about. "Yuki I'm not sure what exactly happened on the bridge that day all I know is that when I the mist cleared I saw you unleash a devasting power that resulted in a devastating amount of destruction. Not only that, but there was a very dark aura being emitted from you, full of blood lust and hatred. I have no idea why you became like you did, but it seemed to me as though the change was triggered when you used your light jutsus a lot. I spoke to the Hokage about this and explained everything. He can't even seem to think of why you became like you did, but we have both decided that it would be best for you not use the light jutsus ever again and just to make sure you don't... I am going to seal them away," the silver haired sensei explained.

However Yuki was not happy about this. "What? You can't seal my light away! I won't let you!" she yelled.

Kakashi sighed. "Yuki you have to understand if whatever happened to you on the bridge happens again... I'm not I'll be able to stop it and if that happened it would not only put you in danger, but also your team and maybe this entire village!"

Yuki dropped her head and looked at the floor. She sighed thinking about what to do. Then she finally came to a conclusion. "Fine... I'll do it," she answered.

Kakashi smiled. "Good, ok well I'll let you rest for an hour and then I'll sign you out of the hospital and take you to the place where we'll perform the ritual for the seal.

Yuki sighed again. "Geez sensei, you make sound like some kind of voodoo curse." Kakashi opened the door, stepped outside and closed it behind him, leaving Yuki on her own to rest up a bit. The girl lay back down on the bed and put her hands behind her head, looking up at the ceiling. She suddenly felt a sharp pain on her face and stroked a finger across it.

Yuki felt something on her right cheek and got up in front of a mirror and looked at it. The scar looked like claw marks. The girl was utterly confused by this, she couldn't remember where she had got it from. She wondered if maybe, she should ask Kaya about it the next time she got to see her best friend. She wasn't very worried about it, although she didn't want it to permanently scar her.

An hour later and the door opened again. "Are you ready to go?" Kakashi asked the brown haired girl. She nodded and he led her down the hallway, out of the hospital, to a strange dark underground room. He told her to sit in the middle of the room.

She did as she was told and sat in the middle of the room. She looked around her and noticed she was sitting in the middle of a bunch of markings that were written in circle.

Kakashi stood behind and started forming a bunch of hand seals. It took him about 10 minutes, but when he finally completed the sequence of hand signs, he pressed his hand onto Yuki's back. "You will feel a great deal of pain, since this will separate the light ability from your chakra, I wouldn't be surprised if you collapsed again afterwards. So prepare yourself," he told her.

Yuki gulped and shut her eyes tight. "Ok do it now," she said.

Kakashi nodded and pressed his hand harder on to her back, then he shouted, "Seal." All the markings around Yuki lit up brightly, spun around and then moved closer to her. The marking crawled up her back and Yuki screamed in pain. Then the markings gathered together in the spot on Yuki's back that Kakashi was pressing his hand against. It formed five swirls on her back, with writing in the middle.

Yuki screamed louder and Kakashi took his hand off of her back. The girl immediately dropped to the floor unconscious again. Kakashi sighed. "I'm sorry Yuki," he said to himself. He then went to her up, when she groaned and her eyes slowly opened. "Yuki? You're awake already?" he questioned.

Yuki slowly turned her head and looked up at Kakashi, she nodded her head slightly and then sat up. "I didn't expect you to wake up for at least another day," he told her.

Yuki responded with a shrug. "Well I feel fine now. It hurt like hell when you sealed my light, but I feel fine now," she replied.

Kakashi smiled. "I see that's good to hear... well I guess you can join Naruto, Sam, Sakura and Sasuke. They should be finishing the D ranked mission I sent them on, about now. Oh and also you cannot tell anyone about your light jutsu or the seal," he told her.

This confused Yuki a little, but she decided to ignore. The brown haired girl just smiled and nodded. "Ok Kakashi-sensei, I'll see you later," she said, waving as she ran off to go find Sam.

Meanwhile Sakura, Naruto, Sam and Sasuke had just finished their D ranked mission. It had involved walking dogs and Naruto being the idiot he was, chose the biggest dog and ended up being dragged in the opposite direction to where he was supposed to go. The group walked down the street. Then they came to a turn off and Sasuke separated from the group. "Sasuke where are you going?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke turned around his hands in his pockets again and replied, "I'm going home... Sam are you coming?"

Sam shook her head. "Nah I thought I'd go see how Yuki was doing."

Sasuke shrugged. "Suit yourself I'm off." With that said he disappeared down another street.

That's when Naruto got the idea to ask Sakura if she wanted to go for some ramen. "Hey Sakura... I was wondering if you... umm... if you wanted to go get some ramen with me?" he asked.

"No," Sakura replied.

"Aww why not?" Naruto moaned.

"Because your annoying," she replied.

The expression on Naruto's face dropped. Sam noticed this. "Umm Sakura... don't you think that was just a little harsh?" the Uchiha girl said.

Sakura ignored Sam and carried on walking. Sam didn't bother to get annoyed with the pink haired girl. She just shrugged it off and carried on walking. Naruto stopped sulking and followed after the two girls.

Not long after Naruto realised he was being followed by a cardboard box. He carried on walking pretending not notice it. Then he suddenly stopped in front of it and the box ran into his legs. Naruto turned round and pointed at the box. "That is the worst disguise I have ever seen. I know it's you Konohamaru," he exclaimed.

Suddenly the box disappeared in a puff of smoke and revealed Konohamaru and his two friends. "You saw through our disguise boss, you're awesome," Konohamaru said.

Naruto held his arms up and rested them behind his neck. "Yeah I am awesome," he replied.

"Oh please, you're not awesome Naruto... Sasuke is," Sakura said interrupting.

"Sasuke? I could beat him with arm tied behind my back," Naruto boasted.

"Pfft as if, Sasuke is the best and you're the worst. There's no beating him," the pink haired girl told him.

"Anyway... hey boss do you wanna see my new jutsu?" Konohamaru interrupted changing the subject.

Naruto looked at the small brown haired kid. "Sure, let's see it."

"Ok, here goes." Konohamaru formed a handsign and a puff of smoke appeared, revealing a beautiful girl, who was naked. Sakura and Sam's mouths dropped open at this.

"Awesome, but you need to work on it a bit more... here I'll show you," Naruto said. He then transformed into a beautiful blonde haired girl, who was also naked.

"Ok thanks for the tips boss," Konohamaru replied.

Naruto's sexy jutsu had annoyed Sakura. She clenched her fists and her teeth and stormed over to Naruto. "Naruto you pervert!" she growled. Then she punched him with so much force that it knocked him straight out of the transformation and sent him flying into one of the fences on the side of the street.

"Woah, hey lady don't punch boss like that," Konohamaru yelled. Sakura turned to go, along with Sam. Konohamaru rang up to Naruto. "Hey boss are you ok? That scary lady sure did a number on you. Talk about ugly and did you see the size of her forehead? Talk about huge," the small brown haired boy said.

Sakura over heard this and it made her even more angry. She stopped walking away and turned around. The expression on her face was terrifying. "You little brat. You're so dead," she said. Naruto got back up and him and Konohamaru started running for their lives.

Sam sighed and ran after them.

Naruto and Konohamaru turned a corner and didn't notice where they going, so Konohamaru crashed into a guy wearing a black, hooded jump suit and purple face paint.

The strange guy grabbed hold of Konohamaru by the scruff of his shirt. "Hey watch where you're going you little brat," he said. "That hurt."

A girl was standing next to the guy and she said, "Hey Kankuro don't cause any trouble we'll get in trouble."

The guy with the purple face paint turned to the girl. "Relax... he's no where near here right now. I got sometime to pay this little brat back for what he did," Kankuro replied.

Sakura butted in trying to make apoligize. "It was my fault I was chasing them, I'm sorry... please put him down," she told him.

Kankuro ignored her and raised his free hand to punch Konohamaru. Naruto clenched his fist at this and yelled, "You bastard!" Then the blonde leaf genin bolted towards the tall guy, with his fist raised.

He went to punch Kankuro, when he was thrown back. "Huh? What just happened?" the blonde said lying on the floor, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Wow leaf genin are weak," Kankuro said.

This angered Naruto. He jumped to his feet. "What did you just say you fat bastard?" he yelled, steam coming out of his ears.

Kankuro smirked. "You know I reallu hate kids, especially big mouthy ones like you, so after I'm finished with shorty here, I'm gonna teach you a lesson blondy." Kankuro swung his fist and Konohamaru braced himself.

Suddenly a headband came out of no where at a fast speed and smashed into the tall guy's fist. He yelled in pain, dropped Konohamaru and cradled his bright red fist. The headband clanged on the floor and the blonde haired girl next to Kankuro picked it up. She looked at it and gave it Kankuro. His face lit up with anger when he saw the Hidden Leaf sign on the headband.

"Ok who's headband is this? Who dared to hit me?" he yelled angrily.

Then as sudden as the headband, a figure appeared in front of Kankuro, punched him in the jaw, took the headband and then stood next to Naruto.

Kankuro hit the floor. A large bruise forming underneath the face paint. He got up and looked at who had hit him.

The girl with long brown hair, tied up in high pigtails and purple eyes, stood next to Naruto glaring at the foreign ninja. "Hey make up dude, this is my headband and I'm the one who stopped you from punching that kid. Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Yuki told him.

Kankuro clenched his fists. "How dare you hit me... you weak leaf genin," he growled.

Yuki brushed off the dirt on her headband and tied it back around her head. She raised an eyebrow at the guy's remark. "Weak leaf genin, really? So tell me how come this 'weak leaf genin' was able to kick your ass so easily?" she taunted.

This made Kankuro even more angry, he ran towards the girl, with his fist aiming for her face. However he was suddenly smacked around the head by a pebble.

The face paint guy looked up to see the black haired Uchiha resting with his back against a tree trunk, whilst he sat on a high branch. He looked down at the group and sighed. "Hmph... Yuki only been out of the hospital for an hour and you're already causing trouble again I see," he said a sly smirk placed on his face.

This agitated Yuki. "I was doing fine, Sa-su-ke. I didn't need you to but in," she said crossing her arms and looking away from the Uchiha.

Sasuke's smirk grew a little wider. Then it vanished when that familiar annoying voice shouted, "Sasuke! You're so cool, you came to save the day!" The dark haired boy ignored the pinkette and looked at Kankuro and Temari.

"Hey brat why don't you come down here and fight me?" Kankuro taunted.

Sasuke just stayed silent. He looked at the headbands the two were wearing. They had the Hidden Sand village's symbol on. Then the Uchiha responded to Kankuro. "Get lost," he said.

"Hey punk, get down here. I hate show-offs like you the most." The purple faced guy then reached behind his back and yanked off this wierd, dummy shaped thing wrapped in bandages, with spiky hair sticking out the top.

The blonde haired girl's eyes widened. "Kankuro are you really gonna use crow for this?" she asked sounding worried.

Suddenly a dark, almost whisper like voice spoke out from behind Sasuke on the other side of the tree. "Kankuro stop it."

Sasuke froze up and then turned his head, to see a short guy with blood red, spiky hair and cold ice blue eyes, that were rimmed in black. He was wearing black clothing with a white sash, draped across his body and carrying a huge gourd.

The guy was hanging upside down, his arms crossed and a frown placed on his face. "You're an embarrassment to our village," he spoke out.

Yuki looked at the creepy looking guy and noticed that Kankuro's attitude had suddenly changed. He started to tremble a little. "Ga-Gaara," he stuttered.

Sasuke was staring at the creepy guy, who he now knew was called Gaara. 'When did he get here?' the Uchiha questioned to himself.

"Losing your temper in a fight... it's pathetic," Gaara said coldly.

Kankuro started to shake even more. "L-listen Gaara they started it and-" He was suddenly cut off by that cold voice again.

"Shut up... or I'll kill you," Gaara told him.

"I-I'm sorry Gaara," Kankuro said shaking a lot more now.

The blonde also but in and said, "I-I'm sorry too Gaara... really really sorry."

Gaara turned his head to Sasuke, his cold eyes focused on the Uchiha. It sent a small chill down Sasuke's spine.

Yuki watched the scene play out, along with Sakura, Sam and Naruto. She saw Sasuke's hands shake a little, when the red head looked at him. She widened her eyes. 'Could this guy really be that scary?' she questioned to herself.

The brown haired girl stared at the red head, taking in every single feature he had. Everything about him seemed to say evil to her.

Suddenly Gaara noticed the brown haired girl staring at him, he looked down at her and gave her a cold glare. Yuki didn't respond to this instead she returned it with her own glare.

Gaara turned back to Sasuke. "I'm sorry about this," he apologized. Then sand swirled around him and he disappeared from the tree branch and reappeared next to the blonde haired girl and Kankuro. "We may have gotten here early, but we're not here to play around," Gaara told Kankuro.

Kankuro nodded and Gaara started to walk off in front. "Let's go," he said. The two other sand ninja started to follow him when an annoying voice stopped them.

"Hey wait!" the pinkette yelled.

Gaara turned around. "What?" he asked coldly.

"Judging from your headbands you're Sand shinobi right?" she spoke out. "You may be allies with us, but it is forbidden for shinobis to enter each other's villages without permission. State your purpose, depending on what it is, we may not be able to let you go."

The blonde haired girl was the one to answer this time. "Hah! Talk about clueless." She took out her pass, which granted her access to the village. "Don't you know anything? You're right we are ninja from the Village Hidden in the Sand. We have come to your village to take part in the chuunin selection exam.

Naruto looked confused. "Chuunin selection exam?"

The blonde girl sighed. "Geez you really don't know anything. The chuunin selection exam is where the strongest genin from all the hidden villages take a test to become chuunin. It's to strengthen relationships between all the allies and also to raise the shinobi level, but also to keep the balance of power between the villages," she explained.

"Hey Konohamaru do you think I should enter this chuunin exam?" Naruto asked his little follower completely ignoring the sand girl's explanation.

This caused her to get aggitated. "Hey you asked the question, at least listen until the end," she yelled at him.

Yuki sighed and hit Naruto around the head. "Naruto you idiot that rude," she told him in a calm voice.

Naruto held his held and yelled in pain. "Ouch! Yuki that hurt! Why did you hit me?" he shouted.

Yuki responded with another smack to the head. "Shut up, will you," she said. "I'm getting sick of you being so rude and constantly loud. I'm not even at my full strength yet, so it couldn't have hurt that much. Honestly I just got out of the hospital about an hour ago and you're already giving me a headache." The brown haired girl stretched her arms and then yawned. "Well... I'm bored..." she said.

Sasuke suddenly jumped down in front of Yuki and shouted, "Hey you!" he pointed to the scary red head standing just a few metres away. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Gaara of the sand," Gaara replied. "I'm a little interested in you too."

Sasuke smirked. "I'm Sasuke... Uchiha," he said proudly.

Kankuro then butted in. "So you're one of the surviving members of the Uchiha massacre. What about the bitch behind you? What's the name of the girl who punched me?" the purple faced guy asked angrily.

Sasuke looked behind him and Yuki smirked. "Well I'm glad to hear that you actually remember that," she taunted.

A frustrated mark appeared on the side of his head. "Listen here you. I asked what your name was now tell me," he demanded.

Yuki sighed and then pushed past Sasuke. "Fine then, but did you know it's rude to ask someone their name without first introducing yourself," she told him.

Kankuro gritted his teeth. "Fine... I'm Kankuro Subakuno and the girl behind me is Temari Subakuno," he answered.

"Well I was expecting you to tell me your name, but you didn't need to tell me her name as well," Yuki responded.

Kankuro was getting frustrated again. "So what? Now tell me your name!" he yelled.

Yuki sighed again. "Fine... I'm Yuki," she replied.

"Eh... what about your surname? I gave you mine."

"I don't have one," the brown haired girl said simply, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Now that you know who I am and I know who you are, I don't expect to see you pick on any little kids..." Yuki's eyes suddenly grew darker. "Or I'll make you pay." With that said she turned her back and walked off.

Gaara watched the girl go. 'What a strange girl,' he thought. 'But still... Kankuro admitted that she beat him up and after seeing that Uchiha stop him with a pebble, it seems as though the leaf have some pretty skilled genin, also what was with the claw marks on her right cheek?'

Sasuke also watched her leave, he smiled a little. 'Only been out of hospital for just over an hour and she's already back to normal. What a wierd yet impressive girl.'

When the girl disappeared, Gaara and his team turned and went, leaving Sasuke, Sakura, Sam and Naruto, along with Konohamaru and his two friends, standing around looking at each other.

The next day Team Seven were waiting on the bridge for Kakashi who was three hours late... as usual. Sakura and Naruto were getting annoyed and being really high strung about it. Yuki and Sam were chatting and Sasuke was leaning on the railings on the bridge, every now again sneaking a look at Yuki, who was giggling about something.

All of a sudden Kakashi appeared on the bridge. "Sorry I'm late... I got lost along the path of life," he lied. Yuki didn't even bother saying anything to him, so this time it was Sakura and Naruto who yelled at him. Yuki leaned on one of the railings and looked into the water below the bridge.

Meanwhile Kakashi was trying to apoligize for being late. "Look I'm sorry I'm late, but I have some news for you," he mentioned. This earned everyone's attention and Kakashi went into one of his pockets and pulled out five pieces of paper. "I've decided to enter you all into the chuunin exams."

He handed out the pieces of paper that were in fact admission slips. "I've only nominated you for the exam, the choice to whether you take it or not is up to each of you. Those of you who do, then sign the paper and turn them in at room 301 by 4pm tomorrow." With that said Kakashi left the genin to think about the chuunin exams.

Sam looked at her slip and then at Yuki who was pondering over the admission slip. "Wow the chuunin exams," the Uchiha girl said. "Are you going to take it Yuki?"

Yuki looked up from her slip. She had been thinking about her light jutsu and the seal on her back. She was having doubts about how strong she would be without her light. Her taijutsu was alright, but she sucked at any form of genjutsu, she knew a fire and water style jutsu, which Kakashi had taught her and then depending on what kind of test it was she might be able to use Kaya. However, despite having a few other jutsus at her disposal, she didn't feel as confident as she was when she had the light.

She felt a little insecure, as though when Kakashi sealed her light, he also sealed a part of her along with it. Yuki shook off the negative thoughts and walked away from the rest of the group.

"Yuki?" Sam spoke out her voiced confused by the brown haired girl's actions.

Yuki turned around to her friend. "Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" the Uchiha girl asked. Yuki nodded and then turned and walked off.

Sasuke noticed the unsure expression on her face, he knew something was bothering her and he knew it had something to do with what Kakashi spoke to her about in private.

At the same time Sakura was having doubts about herself too. She was thinking about what Sasuke had said to her yesterday when they were coming back from the D rank mission. _"Instead of flirting with me all the time, why don't you focus more on training your jutsus. You're the same as Naruto, no wait you're worse than Naruto."_

'Worse than Naruto... he's right in the Land of Waves I did nothing except stand there. Naruto, Sasuke, Yuki and even Sam at least did something, but I just stood in the shadows watching... I'm so weak,' Sakura thought to herself. 'How can I even hope to pass the chuunin exams?'

Yuki and Sakura were both asking themselves the same thing. Could they really pass the chuunin exams? Yuki's self confidence had disappeared when Kakashi sealed her light jutsu and Sakura never really had any great strengths from the start, so how were they going to pass the chuunin exams?

**That's all for now. Hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be up soon and we'll meet some new characters xP**

**Until I complete the next chapter keep reading and reviewing xD**


	10. Chapter 10 The Rookie Genins of Konoha

**Ok I finally got his chapter finished... it took a while lol.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Naruto Characters however Yuki is mine, Sam is my friend's and Mamoru is also a friend's.**

**Chapter 10- The Rookie Genins of Konoha**

The sun came up over the horizon and the birds chirped happily, as morning appeared. The sky filled with a beautiful array of colours as the sun rose up into the sky.

Light peered through the gap in the curtains and shone brightly on the young girl's face. As she slept soundly under her covers, clutching a black wolf plushie.

Suddenly she stirred and her eyes slowly opened, only to be blinded by the bright morning rays that peered through her curtains.

The girl groaned and turned the other way, only to hit the floor with a thud. "Ouch," she growled.

That's when her alarm clock went off right above her.

The high pitched alarm startled her and she jumped up, her eyes wide awake, looking frantically around the room.

Then she realised it was only the alarm clock and slammed her fist down on top of the shut off button, smashing the electrical device into tiny pieces. "Damn it!" she growled. "Kakashi- sensei's gonna kill me. That's the third alarm clock he's given me this month."

Already in a pretty bad mood, the girl stormed over to the bathroom, got in the shower, washed her hair and body, brushed her teeth, dried and tied up her long brown hair in two high pigtails like always and got changed into her ninja gear.

Then she walked out of the bathroom back into her small bedroom/ apartment and prepared herself some breakfast. She sat down at the small table next to the kitchen units and ate quietly.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on her front door.

Annoyed that the peace had been broken, Yuki got up and stormed over to the door. She swung open the door and created a huge dent in her wall. 'Oh great' she thought to herself.

The brown haired girl peered through the doorway only to see... nobody standing there. Confused by this, but still annoyed, Yuki walked out of the front door onto the walkway. She lived on the second floor of a block of apartments.

She looked around and sighed. Then she heard a snicker come from behind her and above her.

The brown haired girl turned and looked up over her door, only to see the one and only blonde idiot crouching on the roof just above her door.

"Ha! I got you good," Naruto cheered.

"Naruto... come here," Yuki responded calmly.

The blonde genin looked at his team mate confused by her calm manner, he expected her to yell at him at least... that's what Sakura did last time he pranked her. Well... Sakura didn't just yell at him, she sent him flying into a wall, with her one of her trademark punches, she always gave Naruto when he angered her.

"You're not going to punch me are you?" Naruto asked, slightly skeptical about Yuki's attitude.

"No..." Yuki replied.

Satisfied enough, the blonde idiot jumped down from the roof and stood next to Yuki. "So... what do you want?" he asked.

Yuki looked at him a small smirk appeared on her face. "Just for you to have a flying lesson," she answered, then the purple eyed girl grabbed Naruto and threw him off the second floor balcony. "Don't play stupid pranks on me, when I'm eating peacefully!" she yelled.

Naruto hit the floor face first with a loud crash that created a small crater, where his face came in contact with the rock hard ground.

Yuki stormed back into her apartment and slammed the door shut, so she could finish her breakfast.

After a few minutes she came back out of her apartment and saw that Naruto was still on the floor, his face still stuck in the little crater in the ground.

Yuki sighed and jumped down. "Naruto... get up. Come on we have to go," she told him.

Naruto didn't move. Yuki got a little worried and rolled him over to find out that he was fast asleep.

"Naruto!" the brown haired girl yelled angrily, whilst shaking him. "Wake up you dope!" She slapped him around the face and the blonde ninja jumped.

"Whaaat?" he shouted confused.

Yuki sighed and stood up. "Come on Naruto, we've got to go," she said to him.

Naruto rubbed his face. "Ouch! Yuki why did you throw me off the balcony?" he asked with an annoyed tone.

"Because you were being an idiot, now get up. We've got to go if we want to hand in these admission slips for the chuunin exams," she told him.

Naruto got up and followed the brown haired girl to the ninja academy where they were told to hand in the admission slips.

Yuki walked up to the front gates of the ninja academy, her hands linked behind her back. She had a dazed look on her face as she looked at the building. It was only the second time she had ever been there.

Naruto watched Yuki look at his old school, then it dawned on him. "Hey Yuki..." he started.

Yuki turned her gaze to her blonde teammate. "Hmm?" she responded in a dazed tone.

"How come I never saw you at the ninja academy before we were made genin?" he asked, his curiousity growing.

Yuki's dazed look disappeared and was replaced by a serious one again. "N-none of your business," she replied.

Naruto sighed and looked at the ground. "Ok," he said in a slightly disappointed tone.

"Yuki!" a loud feminin voice called out suddenly.

Yuki snapped her head in the direction of the voice, only to be bombarded by Sam again.

"Hey Sam," she said. A smile now back on her face.

"You came! I thought you weren't going to come, since you looked so troubled yesterday," the female Uchiha told her.

"Of course I came, why would I miss a chance to become a chuunin?" she replied.

Sam giggled. "Yeah you're right, hey have you seen Sakura? She looked as troubled as you yesterday too. I wonder if she'll show up."

Just then another female voice called out, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned and saw the pink haired girl running up to him. He dodged her just before she could give him a hug. "Well... now we're all hear, we should go hand in our admission slips," Sasuke said, then he walked off.

Everyone followed after him and went up to the second floor, where there were a bunch of people all crowded around this one door that read 301.

Two guys who looked about two years older than team seven, were blocking the door and kicking back anyone who tried to get past.

A guy with bushy eyebrows and a bowl haircut walked up to the two guys and was beaten down in a few seconds. "Ha! Pathetic, you really expect to enter the chuunin exams with just that! You should quit now," one of the guys blocking the door taunted.

The guy on the floor with huge bushy eyebrows, wiped away the trickle of blood coming from his mouth. Then a girl with dark hair, that was tied up in two buns, walked over to the guys. "Please let us through," she said, but one of the guys punched her back, on the floor.

A guy in the crowd spoke out, "Horrible."

"Hey! What did you say? We're doing you a favour here. The chuunin exams isn't easy. We've failed three times in a row. There are people who quit being shinobi and there are people who even end up dieing. Those who become chuunin usually end up leading missions. The failure of a mission and the death of a comrade those are all the captain's responsibility," one of the guys told everyone. "You kids think you can actually pass?"

"We are just thinning out the weak ones, the ones who have no chance of passing. We are saving them. So what's wrong with that?" the other guy asked.

"I agree, but..." Sasuke interrupted as he walked through the crowd, his hands in his pockets and a calm expression placed on his face. He was followed by Sam, Sakura and Naruto, with Yuki trailing behind with a dazed expression on her face again as she looked around the school, thinking of what it would've been like if she had come to the academy. "You will let me pass through," the Uchiha boy demanded. "Oh and while you're at it, remove the genjutsu."

The boys smirked at Sasuke. "Heh, so you noticed," one of them said.

"Yeah... but I'm sure Sakura noticed before me. Right Sakura?" he replied.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Huh?"

"Out of the squad your the best with your analytical skills and know how of genjutsu," Sasuke told her.

Sakura's eyes lit up and she blushed furiously. "Of course I did, the sign on the door says 301, but this is the second floor," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

With that said the genjutsu disappeared and the sign on the door read 201.

"Hmm... not bad," said one of the guys blocking the door. "but, you'll have to do better than that to even have a chance in the chuunin exams." The guy swung his leg around to kick Sasuke full force.

The dark haired Uchiha did the same thing, but the two boys were both stopped by the boy with the bushy eyebrows. He got right in between them both and caught their legs before either of them could land a hit.

Sasuke was confused by this. 'What? One minute this guy's getting badly beaten and then the next he's stopping me before I even have a chance to and a hit, what is with this guy? And why are his injurys gone too?' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Lee I thought we were going to keep our true strength a secret at this stage," a guy with white eyes, and long black hair said to the bowl haircut guy.

"Well... " the guy with the bushy eyebrows, looked at Sakura and walked up to her. "I am Rock Lee and you are Sakura Haruno. Will you be my girlfriend I will protect you with my life," he said.

"No way... you're lame," Sakura responded coldly, leaving Lee upset and crying against the wall.

Yuki snapped out of her daydreaming and noticed the crowd around her team mates. She pushed through the crowd of people and saw Sakura, with her back to a guy with a bowl haircut, who was leaning against the wall crying.

"Why did we stop here?" Yuki asked.

Sasuke turned to her, realising she had snapped out of her wierd daydreaming. "Just some idiots pulling a stupid genjutsu prank on us," he replied.

"Hmph whatever... can we just get to room 301," Yuki said feeling bored and impatient now.

"Hey you," the guy with white eyes said to Sasuke. "What's your name?"

Sasuke turned and smirked. "It's not polite to ask someone's name without giving yours first," he told the guy.

"How old are you?" the guy asked.

"I don't have to answer you," Sasuke replied.

"Geez Sasuke don't act so stuck up," Yuki intterupted.

"Why don't you stop butting into my conversations," Sasuke retorted.

"Not until you stop acting like an arrogant spoilt brat and quit staring at me all the time!" Yuki yelled.

An anger mark appeared on the side of Sasuke's head. "What did you just call me, you purple eyed freak!" he yelled back.

It always seemed Yuki was able to break through Sasuke's 'cool' personality and bring out his 'true feelings' and personality.

"Hey don't make fun about my eyes, Uchiha with a hairdo that looks like a duck's butt!" the brown haired girl yelled back. They were both in each others' faces now, rage filling both pairs of eyes.

"Yuki, Sasuke cut it out!" Sam yelled surprisingly.

Yuki and Sasuke both stopped and looked at Sam. An expression of shock on their faces.

Sam then walked towards them, grabbed Yuki by the back of her top and dragged her off. "Come on we're gonna be late otherwise, I'm sure you two can fight later," the female Uchiha said.

Sasuke smirked and then followed after his sister, who was dragging the brown haired girl, who was kicking and yelling. He couldn't help but laugh at Yuki, as she calmed down, glared at Sasuke and pouted as she was dragged backwards by his sister.

The Uchiha boy couldn't figure Yuki out at all, she was so strange, one minute she would be happy, hyper and stuff, the next she was calm and distant, then sometimes she would be full of rage, almost evil like, then there's other times when she was angry, but acted like a little kid, like she was doing at that moment.

Suddenly the group were stopped by someone. "Hey you guy with the dark eyes," a male voice called out.

Everyone turned around. "What is it?" Sasuke answered.

"Will you fight me, right here and now?" the guy who was known as Rock Lee said. "My name is Rock Lee. When you want to know a person's name it is polite to introduce yourself first right?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, but I'm pretty sure you already knew that," Sasuke replied.

"I want to fight you. I want to test my techniques on the last male member of Konoha's strongest clan and also the strongest genin in the Leaf Village," Lee told him. "Plus..." Lee started to blush and looked at Sakura, who cringed at his stare.

"Ewwww no way, you're so creepy! That bowl haircut and not to mention those huge bushy eyebrows!" she screamed.

However Lee seemed to ignore the nasty comments spewing from her mouth and blew her a kiss. "You're an angel," he told her. Then he blew more kisses which Sakura dodged as if one of them could kill her.

Sam let go of Yuki and they both gaped at Sakura and Rock Lee. "You're calling her an angel even after she just said all those things to you?" Sam asked Lee.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Yuki yelled.

Lee looked at the two other girls. "Nothing is wrong me, Sakura is an angel she is perfect. You two are just jealous," he answered.

Yuki couldn't contain herself anymore and burst out laughing. "Us jealous? Well... I don't know about Sam, but I don't give a damn about what guys think of me. In fact I don't give a damn about any of this dating crap! It would just get in the way of my goal," she laughed. Then she realised what she had just said and shut up. Her face dropped again and she was acting calm and collected.

'Her goal? That's right I barely know anything about her. What exactly is her goal?' Sasuke questioned to himself.

"Hey Rock Lee, don't do that again I had to dodge those kisses for my life!" Sakura yelled at him.

Lee's face dropped. "You don't have to be so mean," he said sadly.

"I told you," Yuki said.

Just then Sasuke intterupted. "You're challenging me? Even though you know who I am? You're a fool," he told Lee.

Yuki sighed, "There you go again being all high and mighty. Why don't you shut it before I cram one of Naruto's dirty socks down your throat."

Sasuke shot a glare at Yuki again and then focused on the guy in front of him, wearing a wierd green jumpsuit.

Then just when the Uchiha was about to attack, Naruto stepped in front. "Let me handle bushy brows, you sit back and watch I'll be done in 5 minutes," the blonde genin spoke confidently.

"No thank you the only one I want to fight right now is Uchiha," Lee told Naruto. However Naruto being Naruto ran straight for Lee his fists clenched and ready to throw a punch.

Lee easily moved Naruto's fist so the blonde boy hit the ground just to the side to of him. Then Naruto swung his leg around. Lee manuevered again and took out Naruto with ease and knocked the poor blonde out cold. Then the bushy eyebrowed guy, stood back in his starting position.

"Mark my words," he said. "None of you will beat me, I am the greatest fighter among all Konoha's genin."

Sasuke smirked. "Hmph... is that so? Then I accept your challenge," the Uchiha spoke with confidence. Then he launched at Lee and the two swung for each other. Sasuke put his guard up to block an attack from Lee, but was completely confused when the bushy eyebrowed guy's fist hit Sasuke full force.

The Uchiha was sent tumbling across the floor. He was really confused and so was Sakura, Sam and Yuki, who were watching the fight. Lee stood back up in his starting position again and prepared for Sasuke to attack again.

Meanwhile Sasuke was trying to think of what to do. 'I know I blocked that move, so why did it hit me. Is it some kind of trick or magic? Whatever it is I'll find out. It looks like it's time to bring out my new weapon,' the Uchiha told himself.

He looked down at the ground and then back up. In place of his black eyes, were the red sharingan. Sakura, Sam and Yuki looked at Sasuke, a look of surprise clear across their faces. Sakura cheered, "Wooo! Go Sasuke! You're the best!"

Yuki nudged Sam. "Hey Sam is that what I think it is?" she asked.

Sam slowly nodded. "Yeah, it's the legacy of the Uchiha clan, the legendary sharingan," she replied.

"Wow, never thought your brother would awaken it at such a young age," the brunette girl told her friend. Then it dawned on her. "Hey, by the way, do you have the sharingan Sam?" she asked curiously.

"Well... yeah I do... in fact I've had them for over a year now," Sam admitted.

Yuki looked at her friend. "Really? Then why didn't you use them in the battle at the Land of Waves?" she questioned.

Sam shrugged. "Didn't really get the chance to," she answered.

"Oh... ok," Yuki replied. She noticed that Sam seemed to be a bit down after she had mentioned the sharingan and she wondered why, but decided it was best not to mention it anymore.

Just then Sasuke ran towards Lee again, this time with his sharingan active and was still beaten back. Lee launched Sasuke into the air and then jumped up and executed a technique where he flew right underneath Sasuke. "Dancing shadow leaf technique," the bushy eyebrowed boy said.

"You cannot see through my technique with your sharingan Sasuke, because there is no special trick to it. My techniques are all taijutsu. You may be able to predict what move I'm going to do, however you lack the speed to block me," Lee explained as he unwrapped the bandages around his arms. "Now you will see my technique that surpasses your level of genius."

Just as Lee was about to unleash his special move, a shuriken appeared out of nowhere and pinned one of Lee bandages to the wall, stopping him.

The boy with the bowl haircut hit the ground and Sakura sprinted towards Sasuke and caught him as he hit the floor. Yuki and Sam just stood there watching, whilst Naruto was just starting to wake up again.

"Lee that's enough," spoke a deep male voice. Everyone snapped their heads in the direction of the voice and were shocked to see a giant turtle. Lee leapt in front of the turtle and knelt down. "You know that move is strictly forbidden," the turtle said.

"Y-Yes I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to use the reversal mode," Lee told the turtle. He looked at the turtle's face and was scared by the angry look it was giving him.

Meanwhile everyone else were completely confused. Naruto got up and walked over to Sam and Yuki. "Hey... am I the only one seeing the talking turtle?" he asked.

Sam and Yuki both shook their heads. "No we can all see it," the Uchiha girl told him. "It's just we can't believe it."

Yuki disagreed. "It's obvious you lot have never met a talking animal before," she said. Sam and Naruto both gave her a strange look. "What? It's actually quite common for a shinobi to sign a contract with an animal. Kakashi has his eight ninja hounds and I have Kaya," she told them. The two still gave her a strange look.

"Who's Kaya?" Sam asked, she was looking at Yuki, as though she thought the brunette was insane.

Yuki sighed. "Well... I guess you would have seen her one day soon, so I might as well explain now... Kaya is my best friend, but not only that... she is a wolf," the girl told her team mates.

Naruto burst out laughing and this angered Yuki. She didn't like people making fun of Kaya, or her for that matter. The brown haired girl whacked Naruto around the head, so hard that he saw little bowls of ramen floating around him.

When Naruto's head stopped spinning, he got back up off the floor and said, "Ok... I know that shinobi can sign a contract with animals, but is it possible for a giant talking turtle to be a sensei?"

Yuki gave the blonde teammate a don't-be-so-stupid look. "No..." she answered.

Meanwhile the turtle, was lecturing Lee about how dangerous it was to use the move he was just about to execute on Sasuke. "I hope you're ready for your punishment Lee," the turtle said after he finished lecturing the bowl haircut boy.

Lee nodded slowly. The turtle nodded to. "Very well... he's all your's Master Gai," the turtle said.

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared on the turtle's back and when it disappeared an adult version of Rock Lee, stood there in a wierd pose. He had the exact same bowl haircut, he wore a ridiculous green skimpy jumpsuit, just like Lee and he had bushier eyebrows too!

"Hello my youthful people!" Gai yelled cheerfully.

The whole of team seven were completely freaked out. "H-His eyebrows, they're the biggest eyebrows we've seen yet!" Naruto shouted.

"They're so HUGE and freaky!" Sam followed on from Naruto.

"They're uber-brows!" Sakura exclaimed.

"And that same dorky hairdo..." Sasuke joined in.

"Hey don't make fun of Master Gai! How dare you!" Lee yelled at the four genin, who were insulting his sensei.

"Oh shut up! I can't take this anymore, where ever I look freaks keep popping up!" Naruto retorted. Lee shook his fist at Naruto and was about to shout back, but he was interrupted by Gai.

"Lee..." the bushy eyebrowed sensei said. Lee immediately snapped his head round and faced his sensei, only to meet a fist in the face. "Idiot!" Gai yelled, as he punched his student flying across the room.

Lee hit the floor and blood dripped from his mouth. Tears started to well up in his face, as his sensei knelt down beside him and tears wear pouring out of his eyes too. "Lee..." Gai said.

"Sensei..." Lee replied.

"Lee."

"Sensei." This went one for about three minutes and the two bushy eyebrowed ninjas ended up hugging eachother and crying.

"It's ok Lee, I understand. It's because your young. Everyone makes mistakes," Gai said.

This creeped out the four genin from before. Sasuke couldn't believe he had been beaten by a 'touchy-feely crybaby'. Sakura was just disgusted by the sight, so was Naruto and Sam wasn't much better off.

"I can't let your attempt to break the big rule go unpunished though," Gai told his student as he stood up again. Lee nodded. "Ok then... for your punishment you will do five hundred laps around the school right now!" the bushy eyebrowed sensei exclaimed whilst doing a wierd pose.

"What the hell is wrong with these people?" Sakura asked. Sam shrugged and Naruto was still wondering about the turtle.

Just then Gai saw the five genin across the room and looked at them. He watched them all and then his gaze landed on Yuki. Sakura freaked out when she noticed he was looking at them. "Oh no he's looking at us!" she exclaimed.

"By the way how is Master Kakashi?" Gai asked the five genin.

"Huh? You know Master Kakashi?" Sam responded.

Gai smirked, "Do I know him? Heh, heh." Suddenly Gai vanished and reappeared behind the five genin. This shocked Sam, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto at how quick he was. "I should say so we are eteneral rivals," Gai explained.

Then the bushy browed sensei put his hand on Yuki's shoulder. "Hey Yuki... long time no see. How is Master Kakashi? I think it's about time we had another match. The score stands at fifty to forty nine right now," Gai said.

"What! You know this guy?" Naruto shouted.

Yuki nodded. "Yes... Kakashi sensei and him have these stupid matches to see who's better, as of right now it's Gai who is in the lead," she explained. The brown haired girl turned to the bushybrowed sensei and said, "So this is the Lee you always talk about so fondly, he looks just like you Gai sensei."

Gai smiled and flashed his teeth, which blinded Naruto, who was standing near Yuki. "Ahhhhh! I'm blind!" Naruto yelled. He ran around in circles clutching his eyes, until he ran straight into a beam and ended up sprawled out on his back again.

"Anyway... I know Lee started this fight, but please forgive him. He was only testing out his skills," Gai told the five genin. "You and Lee should head up to the classroom now." With that said Gai threw a kunai at the shuriken, which had pinned Lee's bandages to the wall and then disappeared.

Lee wrapped his bandages around his arms again. "Sasuke Uchiha, I have a confession to make... I lied about wanting to fight you because you were the strongest genin in Konoha. The truth is the strongest genin is in fact a member of my team. I've entered this exam to defeat him, but you're also one of my targets too. So be prepared," with that said, Lee jump over the balcony on the upper floor and disappeared.

Sasuke clenched his fists and trembled. He growled under his breath and then smirked. "Heh, this exam just keeps getting more and more interesting," he said. "Yuki, Sam, Sakura, Naruto... let's go."

"Uh... one problem Sasuke," Sam stopped him.

"What?" he asked. The Uchiha's twin sister pointed at the idiot blonde teammate, who had managed to knock himself out and was sprawled out on the floor. Sasuke growled at this. "That loser, what an idiot," he responded.

Yuki walked over to the blonde, knelt down beside him, brought his head closer and slapped him around the face. The blonde immediately woke up and jumped. "Whaa... What happened?" he asked.

Yuki just responded with an aggitated look. "Come on idiot," she replied finally. "We've got to go apply for the chunnin exams." Naruto got up and then the five genin set off heading for the designated classroom.

When they got there, Kakashi was standing in front of the door waiting for them. "Ah... I see you all decided to come. Even you Sakura, well done. You can now all officially enter the chunnin exams."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"This test can only be taken by the full genin teams. If even one of you were to decide on not taking it then the rest would have to leave it as well," Kakashi explained. "The reason I said it was an individual choice, was that so you wouldn't be pressured into to taking the exam if you didn't want to. However you're all here because you want to, I'm very proud of you. Now get in there!"

The five genin all nodded and smiled. Then they passed Kakashi and walked through the large double doors, into the classroom. When they got in there the five rookie genin, were met by an ocean of cold eyes, all resting on them. It made them all feel sort of nervous.

That was until a familiar voice shouted, "Sasuke!" Followed by the blonde girl jumping on Sasuke and hugging him. "Where have you been I missed you."

Sasuke just glared at Ino. "Hey get away from Sasuke Ino pig!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"Oh... hello to you too Sakura," Ino said sarcastically. "Still hoping the big ugly forehead look will come into fashion?"

Sakura clenched her fists, "Why you-"

"Ino leave Sasuke alone, he doesn't need this right now," Sam interrupted.

Ino looked at Sam and glared a little, then she let go of Sasuke. "Fine..." she replied.

Yuki stood behind Sam with her arms folded and sighed. 'Great... that's all we need... another Sasuke fangirl,' the brown haired girl thought to herself.

When Ino glared at Sam, she caught a glimpse of the girl behind the Uchiha's sister. "Sasuke," she said in a sickly sweet voice. "Who's that behind your sister?" The blonde haired girl pointed at Yuki and Sasuke followed the finger to the brown haired girl.

"That's Yuki..." he replied.

Ino looked at him. "Why is she here?" she asked.

Yuki heard her name being said and looked at Sasuke and Ino. "I'm here because I'm part of the team," she answered with a matter-of-fact tone in her voice. "Who are you?"

Ino didn't look pleased when she heard this. "What! Another girl on Sasuke's team? I thought they were only supposed to be three people in a squad with the exception of Sasuke's sister, so what are you doing in it and why haven't I ever seen you at the academy before?" The blonde girl asked in a venomous tone.

Yuki didn't like the tone Ino was giving her. "I was in the team before anyone else. You haven't seen me in the academy before because I never went to the academy," Yuki responded.

"Well stay away from _my _Sasuke you purple eyed bitch," Ino insulted.

Yuki clenched her fist at this comment. "What did you just call me?" she asked in a dark tone. "You stuck up, Sasuke loving, sad excuse for a barbie doll!" Ino was shocked and hurt by this. "Oh and by the way, I wouldn't worry about me getting too close to Sasuke, in fact it makes me feel sick that you and Sakura coud actually be fighting over a self obsessed bastard like him!"

Ino just stood there speachless. Then when she was about to respond, Sasuke beat her to it, "Hey Yuki, quit insulting me!" he growled.

"Oh come on Sasuke we all know how selfish you are," Yuki responded.

Sasuke was just about to respond again when another voice interrupted, "Geez, you lot are taking this exam too. What a drag."

"Well if it isn't the three idiots," Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey stop calling us that," a boy with a spiky ponytail said.

"Shikamaru, Choji I didn't think you two would want to take the test," Naruto told them.

Just then another voice broke in, "Looks like the gang's all here." A guy wearing a furry hooded jacket, with a small dog on his head walked up to team seven and team ten. He was followed by a small blue haired girl, who seemed very shy and a guy wearing thick black glasses, who was wearing a long collared coat.

"Yeah including _you_ this is becoming troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"So all three rookie genin squads have applied. I wonder how far we'll all get, what do you think, hey Sasuke?" Kiba said.

Sasuke smirked. "Pfft you seem confident Kiba," he replied.

Kiba smirked too. "Hell yeah, we've trained a lot, there's no way you'll beat us," he told Sasuke.

"You beat Sasuke, but you won't be able to beat me!" Naruto yelled.

Just then Naruto was bombarded by a fast moving blurry purple object. It knocked him to the floor on his back. "Naruto!" yelled a male voice. "It's so good to see you!"

Naruto got up and grinned when he saw the boy with spiky purple hair standing grinning down at him. "Mamoru!" Naruto cheered. "How have you been?" he asked.

"I've been great what about you. Have you become really strong like you said you would?" Mamoru replied.

Naruto nodded. "Hell yeah, I bet I can even beat Sasuke now!"

Just then Yuki walked up to Naruto and Mamoru and hit the blonde around the head. "Will you be quiet Naruto," she growled.

"Ouch Yuki that hurt," moaned the blonde genin. Then he noticed Mamoru looking at her. "Oh by the way Yuki this Mamoru Uzumaki." He pointed to the purple haired guy standing next to him.

Yuki put her hands on her hips and looked at the guy. She scanned him up and down and he did the same. Finally the brown haired girl's gaze rested on his hair. "What's with the purple hair?" she asked.

Mamoru gave her a strange look. "What's with the purple eyes?" he responded.

"Hey I asked first!" Yuki yelled at him whilst poking him. "Now answer my question."

"No, you answer mine," Mamoru responded.

"Your hair looks wierd," Yuki told him.

"Well your eyes are freaky!" the purple haired guy yelled.

"Hey! Don't make fun of my eyes!" Yuki yelled back.

"Then you don't make fun of my hair!"

"I wasn't... I was just stating a fact," the brown haired girl replied.

"Well so was I!" Mamoru stated.

"No you weren't!"

"Yes I was"

"No you weren't!"

"Yes I was!" This argument went on for about five minutes, until someone finally stepped in and broke it up.

"Hey a word of warning... if I was you, I would be quiet," a guy with grey hair tied in a low ponytail, wearing glasses stepped forward.

"Hey don't blame me... blame the girl with major issues here," Mamoru said whilst pointing a finger at Yuki.

The brown haired girl growled at the purple haired guy and suddenly grabbed him in a headlock and punched him on the head several times. "Your the idiot who didn't answer my simple question!" she responded.

Mamoru struggled in her grip and suffered the blows on the head. "Ouch, hey what is your problem! Owww!" he yelled.

"Hey you two look around you, if you don't want to get beaten up then I suggest you be quiet," the guy with glasses interrupted again.

Yuki shot a glare at the guy. "Well I suggest you shut it before I cram a sock down your throat grandpa!" Yuki growled at him.

Just then her grip on Mamoru was released and the brown haired girl was pulled into someone's grip. The dark haired Uchiha covered Yuki's mouth as she cursed him loudly. "Shh... hey Yuki calm down. What's gotten into you, you're all aggressive so suddenly," he said.

Yuki screamed at him further and cursed him again. She threw punches and kicks, but Sasuke refused to let go. Finally the brown haired girl breathed in and out and calmed down. Her eyes which were full of anger, dimmed and she relaxed in Sasuke's arms.

The dark haired Uchiha smiled and blushed a little, he liked the way Yuki felt almost natural in his arms. Then he realised what he was doing, let go of her and moved out of the way, making Yuki fall backwards on to the floor.

"Ouch you stupid Uchiha!" she yelled when she smacked her head on the floor. The brown haired girl sat up and rubbed her head, her vision was spinning around in circles.

The guy with glasses looked at them. "You guys are the rookies just out of the academy right?" he asked the large group of rookie genin.

Sasuke nodded, however Naruto was the one who voiced his opinion again. "Yeah... so what? Who are you?" the blonde knucklehead asked.

"I'm Kabuto, but instead of paying attention to me look behind you," he pointed behind Naruto to the crowd of angry looking genins. "Everyone here are elite genins, so they are already annoyed that you got in being just rookies. I'd be careful if I was you otherwise you'll get torn to shreads by them."

Yuki was still sitting on the floor seeing floating meat spinning around her head. "It's Kabuto right?" Sakura asked the guy. "Is this your second time doing the exam?"

Kabuto shook his head. "No it's my seventh. The exam is held twice every year, so this is my fourth year," he told her.

"Really? So you know a lot about the chuunin exams?" Sam asked him this time.

Kabuto nodded, "I'll tell you what, since you lot are all rookies I'll share a little information with you guys." He held out his hand and a pack of cards appeared. He took one from the pile, placed it on the ground and pressed it with his finger. "These cards contain info on everything you need to know about the chuunin exams."

He turned the card over and revealed a map of the world and how many people from each village were taking part in the chuunin exams. He explained to the rookie genin that most of the genin taking part were from Konoha and that only one team was from the sound village since it was such a small place.

Sasuke asked Kabuto about the cards and if they showed data on particular people. Kabuto nodded. "Who are the people you want to see?" he asked.

"Gaara of the Village Hidden in the Sand and Rock Lee of the Village Hidden in the Leaves," Sasuke told him.

"Aww you know their names that's no fun," Kabuto responded. He then flicked his hand over the pile of cards and two cards appeared in his other hand.

He put one of them on the ground and pressed it with his finger then he turned it over and read what it had to say about Rock Lee. He read it out loud, "Rock Lee, completed 20 D rank missions and 12 C ranks. He is highly skilled in taijutsu. His teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten."

Then he took the other card pressed it an read out the statistics. "Gaara of the Sand, completed 8 C rank missions and wow 1 B rank. Get this he's also come back from every mission without a scratch on him," Kabuto informed them.

"Every genin here apart from you lot are the elite genin of each country. They all just like Gaara and Lee here," Kabuto explained.

This made most of the rookies shake a bit, including Naruto. He looked quite uncomfortable. Sakura noticed this and went up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Cheer up Naruto, it's ok to be a little scared," she said.

Just then Naruto burst out, "Listen here people my name is NARUTO UZUMAKI and I won't lose to you Bastards!"

**I thought I'd leave it there for now since this chapter is already pretty long.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy and don't forget to review it. Btw I've gone back and edited a few bits of this story so feel free to go back and read it again and comment on what I have changed. xP**

**I will hopefully ahve the next chapter up soon, but it might take longer because exams are coming up soon xP**


	11. Chapter 11 The First Exam

**Hey guys! I'm finally back! After such a loooooong time of putting this off, I decided to come back to it, after watching the 'Road to ninja' Shippuden movie, which I found both disturbing and hilarious xD**

**Anyway, sorry for the awfully long wait, but I'm hoping to get some more chapters up ASAP.**

**Now that that's covered, lets get on with the story and see what Yuki and the gang are up to this time :3**

**Chapter 11- The First Exam**

Everyone in the room glared at Naruto and the other rookie genin.

Yuki had recovered from her slight concussion and was standing up again, this time leaning by the door. She looked around at all the angry or at least annoyed faces, all focusing on her and the other rookie genin.

Sakura moved behind Naruto and smacked him on the head. "Will you be quiet you moron," she growled. Naruto held his head in pain. She looked at all the glaring faces and sweat dropped. "Heheh... sorry everyone. He's a bit... special..." she said.

The girl with long brown hair turned around and looked back at Kabuto, ignoring the glaring genin all around. "So if you have information on everyone in this exam... do you have any on us?" she questioned.

The grey haired guy raised an eyebrow to this question. "Of course, I have a card for each of you," he said. "Want to see?"

Sasuke leaned in after hearing this, kinda curious as to what the cards said about him and his team.

Yuki nodded. "Yeah," she said.

Kabuto smirked and flipped through his cards, until he pulled out five. He turned them over one after the other. First being Naruto, who had a lower than average score, especially in the brains department.

Second was Sakura, who was exceptional in the mental department. Then Samelia, who had a slightly higher than average score. Sasuke was next, he had the best abilities score out of the team.

Then Kabuto turned over Yuki's. Sasuke was especially curious to see her's, as well as Yuki herself. Yuki looked at card and her face dropped. There was absolutely nothing on it. Only a picture and team. Her age was even unknown.

"What?! Are you kidding me? What the hell is this crap?" she said.

Kabuto shrugged. "I only know the basics for all the ninja here, but I don't even know that much about you," he said. He looked at her. "Mind filling in the gaps?"

Yuki shook her head. "Nah I'm fine..." she replied. "My age though is the same as duck butt here though," she told him, indicating to Sasuke, who was standing beside her, still looking at the card.

The brown-haired girl noticed him staring at the card and smirked. She leaned on Sasuke's shoulder casually with one arm. "Hey Sasuke, you interested in my card?" she questioned with a teasing tone.

Ino and Sakura, saw how close Yuki was to Sasuke and were about to fly off the handle. They were both glaring at the girl.

The black-haired guy looked at Yuki and shoved her arm off his shoulder. "Hmph, don't get so full of yourself. Like I would ever be interested in anything to do with you," he said coldly.

This made Ino and Sakura smirk. "Awww looks like the purple eyed freak just got rejected by Sasuke, serves you right," the blonde girl remarked.

All she got in return for that remark, was a cold glare from Yuki, which only lasted a couple of seconds. Then she went back to questioning Kabuto, who had now put the cards he had of them back in the pile. "Hey grandpa... what countries are actually taking the exam?" she asked him.

Kabuto looked back at her. "My name is Kabuto. Not grandpa, say it right Kab-uto," he spoke to her like she was a five-year old.

Yuki just waved him off. "Yeah, yeah whatever... can you just answer the question," she told him.

He narrowed his eyes at her and then pulled out a small scroll and unravelled it to reveal a map of the world. "Well let's see... there's the sand village, the cloud village, the rain village and of course the leaf village," he said.

"Is it just the four great nations then?" Sam asked.

Kabuto looked at Samelia and shook his head. "There is one other village taking part, but they've only just shown up a few years ago. They're fairly new and only a small country," he told her.

Just then the sound ninja within the group shot up in the air and attacked Kabuto. The white haired ninja dodged the attacks and smirked. However his glasses cracked. "Hmmm... now I get-" then he threw up over the floor.

Yuki looked at him in disgust and then at the sound ninja. The three sound ninja glared at Kabuto. "Don't underestimate us," the guy with bandages all around his face and head, apart from one eye, said.

All of a sudden a strong, booming voice, echoed across the room. "Everyone shut up and sit down!"

Every genin in the room turned to the voice and saw a large guy wearing a leaf headband, a bandanna and a black coat standing there scowling at everyone. He had a large scar across his face and behind him stood a team of threatening shinobi, all wearing leaf headbands.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. I am Morino Ibiki. The proctor and chief for the first stage of the exam," he said, with a smirk on his face. He reached out and pointed a finger at the sound ninja at the back. "You three, I won't let you carry on doing whatever you want. Refrain from fighting or I will disqualify you," he told them.

The leader of the three sound ninja looked at him. "Sorry sir, it's our first time doing the chunin exam. We just got a little carried away," he told the man.

"Heh, is that so? Then it's high time someone laid down a few ground rules. From this point onwards, there will be no fighting, unless the protoctor has condoned it. Even then there will be no fighting that will endanger another applicant's life. Any of you try to break that rule and you'll be disqualified. Is that understood?" Ibiki said in a dark, threatening tone, causing many of the genin in the room to gulp. Whilst the chunin behind him sneered.

Ibiki looked out at all the genin in the room. "Ok lets begin, hand in your applications and take a seating number. Then take your seat at the assigned place. Then we will hand out the written part of the exma," he told them.

Upon hearing this Naruto's face dropped. "A-A written exam?" he said. "NOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT A WRITTEN EXAM!" he yelled dramatically, earning him another punch to the head by Sakura.

Finally after the last person sat down in their seat the proctors all handed out the test sheets, putting them face down on the desk. Everyone was spread apart from each other. Yuki sat at the back of the class, furthest away from the others. She was sat next to a random guy on her right and one of the sound ninja on her right.

Naruto was sat next to Hinata. He was already freaking out about the written exam. Sakura was a few seats behind him, Sam was about four rows in front of Yuki, just one row behind Sakura and Sasuke was on the other side of the room.

Ibiki stood at the front of the room. "Ok you lot lets get this straight, there will be no talking whilst the test is in session. I'm going to write the rules down on the board, so you won't forget them," he said and turned to the board with a piece of chalk in his hand.

"Rule number one, there are ten questions in this test and you each begin with ten points. If you answer a question wrong you get a point deducted each time. Rule number two this is a team effort. Each team gets thirty points shared between the three, four or five of you. The passing or failing will be determined by the number of points each team has remaining at the end. For those 'special' teams that I've been informed of. You have either 6 questions to answer each or 7, but let me tell you this. They are by no means easy," the head proctor said.

This earned a few muttered remarks among the genin taking the exam, they obviously, weren't very happy.

Morino Ibiki smirked and continued with his rules. "Rule number three, if a candidate is caught doing anything suspicious, that leads the proctors to determine that he or she has cheated, then we subtract two points from each member of the cheater's team," he said. "Some of you will run through your entire allowance of points during the test. If this happens then you'll be failed and asked to leave along with the rest of your team."

Yuki narrowed her eyes at Ibiki. 'They sure aren't making this easy,' she thought.

Sakura sighed. 'Well if me, Sam, Sasuke and Yuki can retain as many points as possible, then we might be able to get through this,' she thought to herself.

"Oh and one other thing," Ibiki said interrupting Sakura's thoughts. "If an individual loses all of his or her points then regardless of how well the rest of their team does, will be disqualified."

Upon hearing this announcement, Yuki's, Sasuke's, Sakura's and Sam's eyes widened. Naruto just gulped.

The brown haired girl facepalmed and shook her head. 'We're so screwed,' she concluded in her head.

Ibiki looked at all the genin. "Ok now that we have gone through the rules you have one hour... starting now!" he announced. Then everyone turned over their page and picked up a pencil.

Yuki read over the first question. After reading it she read it again and again, unable to grasp the concept. Then she decided to move on to the next one and come back to that one. However the same thing happened, so she moved on to the next question again.

After about ten minutes of reading the girl put the paper down. 'Screw Naruto making us fail... I'm gonna let everyone down,' she moaned inside her own head.

Sasuke was going through the same thing, unable to answer a single one of the questions. They were all at chunin level or higher, there was no way he was going to be able to answer them. Sam was having a similar problem, however she had managed to answer at least one. Sakura on the other hand was blazing through the questions.

Naruto was slumped on his desk sulking. There was no way he was going to do this. He was going to let everyone down and that was that.

Meanwhile the black haired Uchiha boy was staring at the questions. 'There's only a few who will be able to answer any of these questions,' he thought. 'It really tempts you to cheat.' He looked up from his paper and glanced at some of the proctors sitting on the sidelines, with their clipboards. 'They're watching us like a cat stalking mice... It's almost as if they expect us to cheat... And what's with the point deduction for cheating... They say you can cheat maybe once or twice... but in any other exam if you get caught cheating once you fail... Unless, this isn't just about our academic abilities... maybe just maybe they're testing us in more ways than one. A shinobi must see the secrets hidden within secrets. That's it!' the Uchiha concluded.

He glanced at Naruto. 'Come on you idiot, if we're gonna have any chance of passing you need to figure it out.'

Meanwhile Yuki was leaning on the desk. Her elbows on the table, her head in her hands. She was really struggling. She didn't want to let the team down. She'd never hear the end of it from Sasuke. All because she didn't go to the class, what Kakashi taught her about academics was much different from this. She had no idea how to answer any of them.

Just then she noticed a faint sound echoing in her head. It was a muffled voice. The girl's eyes widened a little when she realised it was someone muffling the answers under his breath. On one of the other tables.

The brown haired girl picked up her pencil and started scribbling away.

Meanwhile everyone else had gotten to work, using their own unique ways of cheating, everyone except for Naruto.

The blonde genin was in a state of panic. He had no idea what any of the answers were. His only hope was to cheat. He slowly sat up and went to turn his head around to glance back, when a kunai flew past him and impailed in someone's test sheet behind him.

"You're finished. Five strikes and you're out. Take your team mates with you," a proctor told the guy.

"N-No way," the genin said with a trembling voice. Him and his team mates stood up and were escorted out of the room.

Just then Naruto heard a faint voice beside him. "N-Naruto," it was Hinata. "Y-You can look at my p-paper if you want," she said quietly.

Naruto glanced at her suspiciously. He didn't understand why she would help him, they weren't even in the same team. "Level with me, what's in it for you if you help me?" he questioned her in a whisper.

Hinata blushed a little and looked down at her test paper. "U-Ummm... I- uh y-you... W-well you know there are nine rookie genin here, and we don't know what we're facing, s-so the odds would better if we s-stuck together... at least... for now," she replied timidly.

Naruto thought for a few seconds. "Oh yeah. I see what you mean. Sorry for doubting you," he told her. He sighed feeling relieved. Then he slowly went to glance at her test paper, when he did so, his ears caught the noticable sound of the scratching of a pencil. One of the proctors might have just spotted him. He couldn't risk it and turned back.

He gulped hard and then opened his mouth a little. "Hinata... don't you get it? A world class ninja like me isn't the kind of guy who cheats," he muttered. "After all I don't want you to pay for having helped me if I got busted."

Hinata nodded and turned back, leaving Naruto to sulk again, since he was still stuck...

He looked at his paper and read the phrase for the tenth question. 'The tenth question will be given forty-five minutes into the exam.' He decided that his only hope was to bet it all on the very last question.

The blonde genin looked at the clock, only fifteen minutes to wait for the question.

Meanwhile Sakura finished the last question and set her paper down, feeling pleased with herself. Ino noticed she had finished and executed her special technique, to take over Sakura's body and memorize all of her answers.

"On your feet 102," a proctor said, leading to another genin having to get up and leave along with their team mates. More proctors named other genin and they were all sent out of the room.

Kankuro put his hand up and was escorted out of the room to the bathroom. After about ten more minutes, Yuki finally put her pencil down. Her hand was aching like crazy from writing so much.

All of a sudden Ibiki stepped forward. "Alright get ready for the tenth question," he announced. "Because here it comes."

Just then Kankuro came back in. "Ah I see you're just in time. Looks like the time you've spent playing with dolls hasn't been waisted," Morino Ibiki said. Upon hearing this Kankuro tensed up a little. Ibiki smirked. "Don't worry about it, just sit back down," he said.

Kankuro walked back to his seat, brushing past Temari and passing her a folded up sheet with the answers on. Then he sat back down.

"Alright before I give out the question I'm adding one more rule on. This rule is absolute," he said. "First you must choose whether to accept or reject this tenth question."

"Ch-Choose? What happens if we choose to reject the question?" Temari burst out.

Ibiki smirked again. "If you reject the question you'll lose all your points and both you and your team mates will fail," he explained.

"What?! Why the hell would we choose to reject the question then!" two other genin shouted.

"Because... of the other rule... If you try to answer the question and get it wrong you will never be permitted to take the chunin exams again, not ever!" the tall head proctor announced.

Yuki's eyes widened. 'Say what? Is he serious?' she questioned to herself.

Kiba was the one to shout this time. "You can't be serious. That's ridiculous! There are ninja here who've sat the chunin exam more than once already! We know there are!"

"Heh heh heh," Ibiki started to chuckle darkly. "Just your luck. I wasn't making the rules in the past years. I am now. I've been clear with you. You can take a failing grade now and try again next time," he said. "Anyone who's having doubts would be wise to reject the question and reapply next year. Ready? Let's begin."

Yuki looked around the room at other people. Her eyes settled on Naruto. 'I'm not even sure if I can answer the tenth question... let alone Naruto... what should I do... I don't want to be stuck as a genin all my life... but I don't want to let everyone down for my own selfish reasons either...' she thought.

"Those who choose to reject the question raise your hands," Ibiki said.

Naruto was going through the same thing as Yuki. He wasn't sure what to do. His mind was in conflict.

Just then the random guy sitting next to Yuki raised his hand and stood up. "I-I reject the question!" he said. The proctors escorted him and his team mates out of the room.

"Me too," another guy said.

"I quit as well," more people got up and left the room.

Sakura looked at Naruto. 'I'm sure I can answer the question... and Sasuke won't have a problem... but Naruto... you're different. You want to become Hokage... You can't just give up on your dream for our sakes... put your hand up,' she said inside her head clamly.

Naruto was clutching his head, shaking all over, but he didn't raise his hand. 'Idiot why don't you raise your hand?' Sakura muttered. She thought about his dream and was about to raise her own hand for Naruto's sake, when the blonde genin's hand rose up in the air shakily.

Yuki, Sam, Sakura and Sasuke were shocked by this. Ibiki looked at him with a smirk. "Do you want to q-" The head proctor was cut off by the noisy blonde genin slamming his hand on the desk.

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I won't run!" Naruto yelled. "I'll accept your stupid question! Even if I risk ending up as a genin for the rest of my life, I'll still become lord Hokage even if I can only make it by pure stubbornness I don't care! I'm not afraid of you!"

Yuki looked at him and smirked. "That idiot... going off on a rant... You certainly have guts Naruto..." she muttered.

Ibiki looked at him. "I'll ask you one last time, this is a decision that could affect the rest of your life," he told the blonde rookie.

Naruto smirked. "I never go back on my word. That's my shinobi way!" he said determindly.

Ibiki looked around the room. 'What an interesting kid, he not only dispelled his own doubts, but also everyone else's,' he concluded. He glanced at the other proctors and they smiled and nodded at him.

"Good call. So everyone who is still here..." he said looking at all the genin still in the room. They all tensed up, waiting for the tenth question. "You've all just passed the first exam!" he exclaimed.

"Whaaaaaa? What happened to the tenth question?" Yuki shouted.

Ibiki laughed. "There is no tenth question, beyond the whole accept or rejecting the question. Our goal was to test your ability at spying. Remember the rules at the start? You pass or fail as a team. We pressured you with the fear that if you did anything wrong you'd bring your team mates down with you. However the questions were beyond what you genin level shinobi could be expected to answer. So most of you having reached that same conclusion had only one way to retain points and that was to cheat. In other words we set up the test on the assumption that you would cheat. We snuck in two chunin ninja who had already taken the test and knew all the answers, as targets for you to use. Of course anyone who cheated clumsily or in an obvious way... failed," he explained.

"Ohhh I see," Naruto said, acting as though he'd known the entire time. Yuki rolled her eyes at the blonde idiot.

The head proctor started messing with his bandanna and removed it revealing, burn scars, slash marks and punctures all over his head, from where he'd been tortured. "Know this... there may be circumstances where being caught in an act of espionage can cost more than just your life. You pay in ways that can be taken little by little from you, time and time again, when many lives hang in the balance," he told them.

Naruto gulped at the sight of his head. Yuki's eyes widened.

"The information you obtain can't be trusted if you can't keep your presence hidden from the enemy. If you bring back intelligence that has been compromised you may be doing your enemy's job for them and could put those you serve in danger. That's why we created this exam to make you use your espionage skills in order to skulk out those who's skills are not up to scratch yet," he carried on explaining.

"Alright... so what was the deal with the tenth question?" Temari questioned him.

Ibiki smiled. "Ah the tenth question, was the first real test in the exam. It was a choice between two options, both difficult and dangerous decisions. Those who chose to reject it were failed along with their team, but those who stayed and failed would've lost any chance of ever becoming a chunin. It was a nasty, unfair, no-win set of options," he said.

The room was silent in response. "So why did I present them to you? Let's suppose you become chunin and are assigned to steal a vital piece of information from the enemy. However you have know nothing of defence, deployment or military preparedness. You may have to cross areas littered with traps and that has been heavily mined. Do you accept it? Or do you reject it, rather than risk your own life and those of your team. Could any chunin get away with only taking on the safe jobs? Of course not. No matter how dangerous the risk, there will be missions you can't reject. A ninja must demonstrate determination, which inspires those around them to overcome their fear and work well together as a team. This is a skill we value you highly in chunin. Those you don't have the guts to gamble their own fate aren't fit to lead a squadran," Ibiki said.

Naruto sat there feeling proud of himself.

"By choosing to accept you answered the almost insoluble tenth question correctly. If you keep that spirit up you can probably defeat all the fears and difficulties you'll face. You've passed the first hurdle. Part one of the chunin exam is now concluded. I'll pray you fight the good fight and go far," Ibiki said with a smile on his face.

Suddenly a kunai flew through the window, attached to a sheet of fabric. It impaled in the wall, then another flew through and impaled itself in the wall on the other side, revealing a sign saying 'Newly arrived second chief exam officer Mitarashi Anko' A woman stood in the centre. The sign had blocked Ibiki off from the rest of them.

"No time to be celebrating! I am the second exam proctor! Mitarashi Anko!" she announced loudly. "Get moving people! Time's a wastin'! Follow me!"

Everyone just stared at her. Yuki looked at her funny. 'Is she serious? Or is she just playing? Well whatever it is this woman's strange,' the brown haired girl thought to herself.

Ibiki moved out from behind the sign. "Can't you sense the atmosphere in here?" he asked her.

Anko looked at him and then scanned the genin. "Seventy- eight of you still here? Ibiki you obviously didn't make your test hard enough!" she exclaimed.

"There are some exceptional applicants this year," Ibiki replied.

Anko scoffed. "Yeah right, they'll be cut down to half before the next test is finished," she said and smirked. A dark look came across her face. "Ooh I get charged up just thinking about it... Alright I'll explain everything when we get to our next location... So follow me!"

**I found the first exam very boring indeed, so I did what I could with this chapter and shortened the length, so I can move on to the good stuff.**

**Next up is the forest of death exam, time to have some more fun with this. Look forward to it and for now keep reading and reviewing! Or I'll send Gaara to your door :D**


	12. Chapter 12 Enter the Forest of Death

**Hey guys back with another chapter, this one maybe a little boring, cuz of the explanation of the second exam and all that lot yada yada yada, but either way hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- you all know how it goes now :P I don't own Naruto, Yuki belongs to me and Samelia to my friend. **

**Chapter 12- Welcome to the Forest of Death**

Frightening, dark, dangerous, these were only a few of the words that echoed around the group of genin, when they arrived at their destination for the second exam.

The proctor for this stage, Anko stood at the front of the group, smirking as she skimmed over the faces of the genin facing her. "Welcome everyone this is the where the second exam shall take place. Training ground 44, also known as the 'Forest of Death'," she announced.

The group all peered through the fence, that surrounded the seemingly endless forest.

Naruto looked up, seeing how high the trees stretched. Sam stood there staring at the forest, trying to hide the nervousness she felt. Sasuke masked any kind of feeling towards the forest, by a cold glare, as he stood casually with his hands in his pockets.

Sakura was the one who voiced her opinion. "This place looks pretty creepy," she said timidly.

Yuki gazed at the forest. It wasn't the biggest one she'd seen before, but certainly was strange. 'I wonder what kind of things lurk in there?' she thought.

Anko chuckled a little, seeing the faces on people. "You're about to find out firsthand why it's called the 'Forest of Death'," she said.

'Ooooo you're about to find out firsthand why it's called the 'Forest of Death,'" Naruto mocked. "Ha! Don't give me that! You're not gonna scare me with that crap!" he yelled and pointed at the woman.

Anko looked at Naruto and grinned. "Oh really? You're pretty cocky aren't you?" she said. All of a sudden she pulled out a kunai and threw it towards Naruto. It sliced his cheek, drawing blood and flew through the air, cutting a strand of a guy's hair and stuck into the ground behind him.

The dark haired woman, swiftly positioned herself behind Naruto. She licked the blood that trickled from his small wound. "Your type are always the first to go," she chuckled. "Spilling all that rich, crimson liquid all over the place."

The blonde genin was paralyzed by shock and fear of the proctor.

Just then Anko pulled out another kunai and pointed it back just in time to almost meet with the neck of another genin taking the test. The one who's hair had been sliced.

The guy stood behind her offering her back her kunai, with his unusually large tongue, which held the small weapon out to her. "Your kunai miss. I believe you dropped it," he said with a slight dark tinge to his voice.

Anko glared at the guy for a few seconds and took the knife from him. "Gee thanks," she said. They stood there for about a minute, then she spoke again. "Don't just stand behind me, radiating blood lust... unless you want to die," she told him.

The guy withdrew and stepped back, spreading the gap between them. "Sorry I'll try to keep it under control... It's just seeing fresh blood really makes me crazy and I was already riled up from losing a strang of my precious hair," he said as he walked back towards his team mates.

Sakura couldn't believe how nuts the proctor was and the guy with the tongue seriously gave her the creeps.

Yuki watched the guy walk back. The blood lust he was emitting felt extremely dangerous. She felt like she may have sensed this kind of aura... from someone, somewhere before... but it was only brief and faint, so the brown haired girl shrugged it off and turned back to listen to what Anko had to say next.

The dark haired proctor had now repositioned herself back at the front of the group to address them all again, leaving Naruto feeling like an idiot. "Looks like we have a few interesting teams, this time around. Heh this should be fun," Anko grinned.

She looked at everyone and reached into her pocket. "Before we begin the exam, I have to give you something," she said and pulled out a small stack of papers. "These are consent forms, you all have to sign one. We want all the details covered before the first deaths happen. Sign them before you go in, so we can't be held liable if you are severly injured or killed. You wouldn't want me to get in trouble would you?" she asked in an innocent tone.

"First I'll explain what this second exam entails..." she told them all. "It is a no-holds-barred survival test," Anko reached into her jacket and pulled out a scroll, which she unravelled revealing a map. "Training Ground 44. It is bordered by a circular fence that runs the entire perimeter. 44 locked gates are stationed around the fence. The whole place is basically a huge forest, full of dangerous animals, poisonous plants and deadly insects. There is a river that runs through the forest and a large tower, placed at the very centre of the training grounds. Around 10 kilometers from the perimeter fence," she explained.

"Within this area you are going to undergo a survival test, where you may use any ninja arts or weapons you have at your disposal. It's a kind of fight-to-the-death version of capture the flag or in this case you'll be capturing scrolls," Anko told them. She fished into her pocket and pulled out two scrolls, one with the kanji for heaven written on and one with the kanji for earth. "There are two scrolls, the heaven scroll and the earth scroll. Your objective is to capture both of them. Half of the teams will start with the heaven and half with the earth. By the end of this at least half of you will be out of the exams."

"So you'll have to hang on to your own scroll and capture one of the other kind of scroll and bring them both to the tower at the centre of the forest. Oh and one other thing... you have a time limit of 120 hours, exactly five days. If you don't get your scroll stolen, there is also the possibility of you succumbing to exhaustion, starvation, dehydration and exposure. There's no way half of you will succeed," she said with a slight laugh.

"Now lets talk about the rules and what you can be disqualified for... obviously the teams that fail to reach the tower in time will fail, as well as those who lose a member, to death or severe injury and under no circumstances can you leave the forest, before the time is up. Finally you're forbidden to look at the contents of the scrolls until you're inside the tower," she informed them all.

"What happens if we do?" a random guy asked.

Anko smiled. "That's for me to know and those who break this rule to find out," she said in an innocent tone. "Ok that's everything I'm gonna tell you. So fill out your forms, for every team who fills out a form you get one scroll. When you have your's choose the gate you want to start at. We will all being at the same time," she told them.

Everyone started filling in their consent forms and then went team by team, to the stall and handed their forms in behind the curtain. They were then given the scroll, as to conceal, which scroll each team had and which member was carrying it.

Yuki stared at her consent form. She looked around at the other teams, that were busy filling them out. 'Geez there sure is a hell of a lot of work involved in this... a fight to the death survival game... I sure hope nothing bad happens...' she thought to herself.

Sasuke finished his consent form as did the rest of his team. He looked at Yuki, who was still sitting there. She looked deep in thought about something... maybe she was thinking of backing out. The genin walked over to her. "Hey Yuki, you done day dreaming already? Come on we gotta get moving. You're such an airhead sometimes," he remarked, which was returned by a death glare from the girl.

"Wanna say that again Uchiha?" she said glaring at him. She was now on her feet. "I wasn't daydreaming for your information, I was just thinking... about... something..." she looked away for a minute, which peaked Sasuke's curiosity, but he kept any signs of that hidden by his cool facial expression, wearing it like a mask.

"Whatever, lets just get the scroll and get moving," he told her. The team then walked over to the stall and handed in their consent forms. Yuki was the last to hand her's over and was given the scroll to hold on to. Then they were escorted by an exam proctor to their chosen gate.

Once everyone was at their gates, the proctors all stood and unlocked the padlocks. They stood in front of each gate, watching their watches. When the second hand reached 12 and the minute hand struck 2:30 Anko called out. "Part two of the chunin selection exam begins NOW!"

At that moment the gates were thrown open and each team was released into the forest. Some already knew their targets and others just burst into the training grounds ready to fight the first team they cross.

Naruto, Sakura, Sam, Sasuke and Yuki took it steady and paced into the forest. They wandered around for a few minutes, watching their surroundings, when suddenly a scream erupted from the distance.

"That certainly was quick," Anko said from outside the forest, after hearing the screams of the first team, that had fallen victim to the second exam.

**Ok I know this was a short chapter, but I was feeling lazy and also wanted to upload something for you again. I'm currently working my way through both this and the Truth fanfic, which should be up soon.**

**As for the next chapter there will be fighting, both with enemies and Sasuke for Yuki. Also we'll see how the team copes when they have a run in with the snake... we all know who I'm talking about ;P I will get that chapter up before college starts up again and hopefully I'll have the next chapter of The Truth up by then as well. Until I post again keep reading and reviewing I love to know what you guys think ^.^ and it really makes me want to carry on. **

**Well anyway cya guys :3**


End file.
